Savage Siren
by Renee the Rabid Squirrel
Summary: *Completed!* When a band of pirates invade Bulma's home, her life is changed and after many years she becomes so powerful that her mind threatens to collapse... A/U, B/V, some G/CC and K/18
1. Shopping For Groceries Isn't Easy These ...

A/N: New fic here! I hope you guys enjoy my first chapter of this story, A/U's are somewhat new to me. Feedback is always appreciated, whether it be words of praise or constructive criticism. Now, enjoy the premier of...  
  
*~*Savage Siren*~*  
  
It seemed to Bulma as if her whole being was nothing more than to be a servant. After all, ever since she could remember she had been dressed in nothing more than rags.   
She was always required to walk for an hour just to get to the market. After that, she had to walk home, usually overburden with whatever goods were on the list.   
She was ten years old now, and had an uncanny sense of knowledge about her, not something normally present in a girl who had been adopted by the woman who was rumored to be a spinster.   
Some of the village folk told tales of how she was really a widow, and had married a pirate so fierce and strong. The story went that he was lost to sea one day, and she was so upset that she miscarried.   
Thus why Bulma was adopted. The young girl had no knowledge of her last name, and any possibility of Bulma being treated as the first child her adoptive mother ever had was gone after the first day out of the orphanage.   
Bulma was forced to scrub, sweep, clean, do laundry, and once she hit 5 years old, get the groceries. However, today was different.   
  
Bulma walked out of the market with a large slab of sausage under her arm, a loaf of bread and some asparagus in a bag, as well as a bundle of bananas. She was only a few steps away from the forest when a group of boys surrounded her.  
  
"Hey lil' girl, what's goin' on? Shouldn't be so close to the woods, you might get into trouble."  
  
The gang snickered evilly. The one who spoke seemed to be about 15 years of age, the others somewhat younger. He had long blond hair tied in a ponytail that reached his waist. A dragon tattoo sprawled over his muscular arm.   
His eyes were a cobalt blue and his clothing was almost as tattered as Bulma's. The four others were similarly dressed, though not quite as tall as their leader, or at least, the one Bulma guessed was the leader.  
  
"There's some real nasty people out there, and you wouldn't want the saiyajins to get'cha now would'ja?"  
  
Bulma froze in fear. You see, the saiyajins were a large band of pirates; their name was known throughout the continent. Their fierceness was only bested by their pride, as much pride as a group of pirates could have.   
Some say they ate children, others said they didn't have to eat at all. Whatever the case, each saiyajin wore a furry brown belt around their waist, and was led by Captain Vegeta XXXIV.   
Anyone who crossed them died a swift death...or worse, a slow painful one, if they were particularly upset.  
  
"You're lucky we happen to be in this forest...for protection and all."  
  
Again, the gang laughed quietly, leaving Bulma afraid and confused. Still, she stood her ground.  
  
" I don't NEED protection from them. I've done nothing!"  
  
"They don't care about that, girlie, they'll kill ya if they see ya. 'Course, if you give us those foodstuffs of yours, we might be able to offer our help."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Bulma attempted to bolt from her captors, but it was all in vain as a lad with short brown hair lifted her up and carried her back.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!"  
  
"Hey Trent, it's too bad she ain't older, eh?"  
  
The blond-haired youth smacked Bulma's captor.  
  
"Ow! What'cha do that for?"  
  
"It ain't smart to be thinkin' like that Boro. Now, get the bags from the girl.  
  
Bulma screamed and yelled as much as she could, but there was no way for her to overpower the youths. They took everything she had and backed off so she couldn't get them.   
The one called Trent smiled evilly.  
  
"Thankyou so much, kind lady, we'll be going now."  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"  
  
Heads turned to see a blur of hair and clothing zoom into the woods. Faster than Bulma could deem possible, this...thing...had knocked out the entire gang and made sure her groceries were okay.   
She gaped in shock when she saw that her rescuer was none other than a boy that could be no older than 6 years old.  
  
"You're...so fast! How did you do that?"  
  
"My grandpa says I'm a growing boy, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Goku."  
  
"Goku, huh? I'm Bulma."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Bulma. Where do you live?"  
  
"About an hour's walk from the market."  
  
"You shouldn't go through the forest unless you can defend yourself."  
  
Bulma looked over at Goku and wondered for a moment just how he was so powerful, and why.  
  
"Do you believe the saiyajins might be in the forest?"  
  
Goku looked at Bulma dubiously, and frowned in concentration. He stayed silent for a moment, and then...  
  
"Who are the saiyajins?" 


	2. Back To Work

"You mean you've never heard of them???"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Bulma was in complete shock. Who was this kid? He was so strong, and yet so blissfully ignorant of the world around him. She explained to Goku everything she had heard about the saiyajins.   
When she got to the part about the brown belt, she noticed a rather furry object around Goku's trunk...  
  
"OhmyKami!"  
  
"What is it Bulma?"  
  
"You-you're one of them! That brown belt! All the saiyajins have one!"  
  
"Belt?? What belt?"  
  
"That one!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, this thing! It's not a belt, silly!"  
  
"Then...what is it?"  
  
Goku stood silently for a moment, then slowly, the would be 'belt' started to move on its own accord, until it flailed out behind the boy.  
  
"A...TAIL???"  
  
"Yep, that's what Grandpa Gohan calls it."  
  
"GOHAN?? The old martial arts master? He's you're grandpa? No wonder you're so strong and everything! It all makes sense now...'cept for that tail of yours."  
  
Goku scratched his head and sighed.  
  
"Well, I dunno how to explain that to ya. I gotta go get dinner, see you around sometime?"  
  
"Sure...and Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you could teach me how to fight like you?"  
  
"Well...I'm not sure..."  
  
"Please? I won't be any trouble, just enough for self-defense and all. It would ease my mind knowing I could actually DO something for once besides menial labour."  
  
"You use big words."  
  
Bulma had to chuckle at that, and it wasn't long before the two children were laughing away gaily. Twenty minutes passed by without any of them noticing.   
It was then that Bulma looked up at the sky.  
  
"Oh shoot! I'm late! I have to go, see you tomorrow? Same place, same time?"  
  
"Sure. By Bulma!"  
  
"Goodbye Goku!"  
  
Bulma sped off toward home as fast as her little legs could carry her, without damaging the parcels. Standing at the door of her home once she arrived was Maelyn, her adoptive mother whom she was required to address as "M'am".   
She was a tall, dominating figure who wore men's breeches, saying "Them fancy fandangles are just too damn tight for a real woman." Maelyn had a stern expression on her face as Bulma opened the gate.  
  
"And just where were you, brat?"  
  
"Walking home from the market."  
  
"What took you so long? Shoe come untied?"  
  
Bulma proceeded to explain the story to Maelyn, whose face grew more and more disbelieving by the second. Bulma decided it would be best to leave out the fact that Goku had a tail, and that she was planning to see him tomorrow.   
Out of breath, Bulma stopped talking and almost collapsed on the lawn.  
  
"Nice yarn of a tale, brat, but it's not gonna work with me. Git inside and start scrubbin' the top floor. After that you can clean out the attic."  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
"What about it? You were late, you know what happens when you're late."  
  
"But it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Life ain't fair Bulma, Kami knows it, and I sure as hell know it too."  
  
Maelyn took the bags from the blue-haired child and handed her a rag.  
  
"Now get your ass up to the top floor and wash the damn floors, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes M'am."   
  
Maelyn detected a strong tone of sarcasm in the young girl. She made a mental note to punish her later.   
  
Bulma went upstairs, got herself a bucket of water and soap, and sat down to scrub the floors. Like every other day, she cried so much that you would think her tears would clean the floor by themselves.   
Nothing ever worked out right for her, it seemed. No one loved her, and the only person who seemed to care was that tailed boy from the woods. Sometimes Bulma didn't even know why she bothered with life.   
There was one thing that did cheer her up, however. She would often visit a professor in town who had taken a liking to her. The two would sit in wicker chair and he would tell Bulma of far off lands and treasures and treaties and even some politics.   
Lately Bulma had been shocking the professor himself with what she had learnt and what she had already known. Her only other method of learning was to listen to the gossiping wives at the market, which was not the most reliable source of information.   
Bulma stopped her tears when she thought of Goku. That sweet boy just made her smile inside and out. He was completely good-natured...but why did he have a tail? The question rang in Bulma's head for the time she was scrubbing, the time she was cleaning  
the attic, and even in her bedroom, it was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Bulma was awakened by the sound of someone sobbing. This was unusual to Bulma, as the only crying she had ever heard was her own. It seemed to be coming from Maelyn's bedroom. Bulma slid off her cot and tiptoed like a mouse  
to where her adoptive parent slept. Sure enough, it was Maelyn, crying her eyes out. Bulma opened the door a hairline crack, then a little more so she could see. There Maelyn sat, clutching a chest to her bosom. The chest itself was ornately decorated  
in what seemed to be gold and silver. The woman sobbed and sobbed, tears tarnishing the precious metals. Bulma slipped away without being noticed, and went back to her room to try and get some sleep.  
  
Hey all! Hope ya like so far! It'll move pretty slowly, but that's the way this is going to work! Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated. Peace out! 


	3. Sparring Lessons

A/N: Hey all, here's the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed (I'm going to assume  
people will have reviewed because I haven't even posted the first chapter yet ^-^) and I hope you  
enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz, and you may use Maelyn if you really feel the need. Go  
right ahead.  
  
A year had gone by, and the bright girl known as Bulma had been training like a madwoman.   
Goku, having taught her everyday since he met her, was impressed by how much she had learnt.   
Bulma herself was determined to keep improving, no matter how tough it got. It was one  
afternoon on a slightly cloudy day that Goku asked a rather odd question to Bulma...  
  
"What are those lumps under your shirt?"  
  
"I...beg your pardon Goku?"  
  
"It looks as if you've got socks in them or sumthin'."  
  
Bulma looked down at herself, and indeed, she looked different than she did a year ago. Her  
chest was more rounded, and her ragged blouse was much tighter than before.  
  
"They're not socks Goku. They're...well I don't really know. Women get them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's not really a question you should be asking people Goku."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's personal."  
  
"What's so personal about it?"  
  
"Well, it's my body, and therefore it's about me, which makes it personal."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Bulma gave a sigh of frustration. Some things just couldn't be explained to the tailed boy. She  
decided to give up and just change the subject.  
  
"How do you do that blue wave thing?"  
  
"The kameyameya?"  
  
"Yeah...that's it."  
  
"Um...I dunno."  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
Bulma threw her hands up into the air in desperation, then sat down on a nearby rock. She  
puzzled over how Goku could possibly do what seemed like such a simple thing, and not know  
how to explain it? The whole thing seemed simple enough. You yell, you pull your hands back,  
you bring them forward and a blue light comes out. Easy, right? Unfortunately for Bulma, it  
wasn't quite that easy. She had tried it many times, and still couldn't figure it out. Goku wasn't  
proving to be much of a help in that vein either.  
  
"Spar with me then, sensei."  
  
"You don't hafta call me sensei Bulma, we're friends aren't we?"  
  
"Hai, but you're still my teacher, and I am only a pupil."  
  
"You use a lot of big words, Bulma."  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to throw the first punch, directed towards Goku's  
midriff. The 7 year old dodged it effortlessly, and brought his leg up for a kick to Bulma's thigh.   
Bulma blocked the kick, and several other punches and kicks also thrown from Goku. Bulma  
switched to offensive, sending a flurry of throws back to Goku, who was quickly forced into  
defensive mode. However, that didn't last long. Soon Goku was soaring high into the air, simply  
from one jump. All Bulma could do was get out of his way when he sped down from the sky.   
When the dust cleared, Goku had his fist stuck in the ground, and Bulma's cape was caught  
under his hand.  
  
"Goku...can't...breathe..."  
  
Goku grunted and pulled his fist out of the ground, letting Bulma's constricted throat be released.  
  
"Ok, um...what now?"  
  
"I don't know Goku...could you at least show me how to block those waves?"  
  
"Alright. Um...just put your hands out in front of you when it comes and push with all your  
strength."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"KA....ME..."  
  
An orb of blue light began to form in Goku's hand. Bulma was starting to wonder if this was  
such a good idea, but hey, she had been training for a year, this should be a piece of cake...right?  
  
"YA....ME...YA!!!!!" 


	4. The Professor's Home

The kameyameya wave snaked its way from Goku's palms over to where Bulma stood. Terrified  
but determined, the young girl stuck her arms straight in front of her, anticipating the blast.   
Closer and closer it came...until it made contact. Bulma struggled with it for what seemed an  
eternity until she was blue in the face from screaming. With a loud cry, Bulma managed to  
deflect the blast so that it moved the other way. It ended up hitting a tree and knocking it down.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"No, that's good Bulma! It means you're strong!"  
  
"Well of course, did you doubt me? It's been a year-you've even said I've improved a lot!"  
  
"Yep, you're amazin!"  
  
"Thank you Goku, say hi to your Grandpa for me, I have to go visit the professor and ask him  
something."  
  
"Kay. Bye Bulma!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Bulma hummed a tune to herself whilst walking down the dirt path through the forest. Today  
was a good day, she wasn't required to get groceries because she bought more than enough two  
days ago. Her thoughts soon drifted to the night she saw her adoptive mother crying over a  
chest. How could one explain that? She had never shown any emotion beforehand save anger,  
so this was a new thing to Bulma. After that night, she never saw it again, but it never left her  
mind.   
  
Soon Bulma came to the edge of town, and thoughts of Maelyn were banished from her mind  
when she heard a piper playing not too far off. Bulma entered the town after a little while, and  
made her way to the professor's home. Before she had a chance to knock on the door, the  
professor opened the door for her.  
  
"Ah Bulma. What a pleasure to see you again. Sit down, will you?"  
  
"Of course. I have some questions I've been meaning to ask you, I just forgot about them when I  
visited...and some new ones as well."  
  
"Inquisitiveness is often a good thing, child."  
  
"Is that when you ask a lot of questions?"  
  
"Why yes, and I must say, you're looking quite older these days, stronger too. What's your  
secret?"  
  
"I've been learning how to fight."  
  
"Splendid! But first, ask me your questions, hm?"  
  
"Okay...first, do you think the saiyajins could possibly come into the woods while I walk home?"  
  
"Absolutely not dear child, they're pirates. Pirates don't go inland as far as we are, and they  
certainly wouldn't have reason to harm you anyways."  
  
"But I heard they eat children!"  
  
"Nonsense! The wives tales are so mixed up around here, I wouldn't believe anything they say  
for a second if I was you."  
  
"Oh. All right...have you ever seen a person with a tail?"  
  
The professor gazed at Bulma with a quizzical look and tried to figure out why she would ask  
that particular question, of all things.  
  
"No...there's no such thing...why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I have another question. Why am I getting lumps on my chest?"  
  
The professor started to chuckle, which soon turned to a deep belly laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? It's an honest question, why are you laughing?"  
  
"Heehee...I'm sorry Bulma, it's just...never mind. Your chest is merely developing. It's part of  
puberty in girls."  
  
"Puberty?"  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
The professor then went into great detail about puberty, most of which Bulma grasped easily.   
After explaining the menstrual cycle, its purpose and what to use to keep the blood away from  
the clothes, Bulma had yet another question.  
  
"So...the cycle is so I can have babies...but then how do I become with child?"  
  
"That...will have to be for another day. It's getting late, you have to get home, do you not?"  
  
"Shoot! That I do, thanks for everything professor!"  
  
"You're welcome child, safe journey home!"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
The professor watched as Bulma stared her long trek home.  
  
"That girl knows so much...one of these days she's going to become something big. Life dealt  
her a bad hand, but she's using strategy and flipping it around. I wish her all the best."  
  
The professor closed the door and decided it was high time to take a nap.  
  
That's all folks! At least for this chapter anyways. Things will start to spice up next chapter, I  
promise! Please let me know what you think, and take a look at my other stories as well! 


	5. Uninvited Visitors

A/N: Hello all! Well, exams are ALMOST here, but I can't bring myself to stop typing just yet.   
Unfortunately at this point ff.net won't let me upload anything until the 21st. Plus, I keep getting  
these extremely annoying gateway timeouts when I go on ff.net, preventing me from doing pretty  
much ANYTHING, and it seems like no one else is getting them!! Really sucks. Anyways, I  
have a large headache that just sprung up, but what the hey. I'll keep writing. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz  
  
Warning: This story will contain mature subject topics such as sex and gore.   
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Bulma sped home, not wanting to go without another meal, she'd missed enough in her lifetime.   
Out of the town, through the woods, up the dirt road, until she reached her home. To her  
surprise, there were a large group of mules and horses parked outside the gate.  
*Odd. Why would any group this big want to visit Ma'am? It's just not normal...*  
Bulma opened the gate and let it swing shut. She strode to the front door only to find it badly  
damaged and wide open.  
*Not good, not good at all.*  
Bulma raced inside to hear a shrill scream echo off the walls of the hallway. She ran quickly  
into the dining room to find Maelyn being held against the wall by a group of men who didn't  
look too friendly.  
  
"Where is it, wench?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"You know damn well!!"  
  
Bulma gaped in shock as she saw Maelyn argue with the man. He had a large brown mustache  
and beard that snaked its way across his face. His anger seemed to radiate across the room.  
  
"Hey, who's the kid?"  
  
Suddenly everyone's eyes turned on Bulma, who was at a loss for words. What was going on?   
Who were these men and what where they doing with her adoptive mother? Maelyn managed to  
screech something out.  
  
"RUN BULMA!!!"  
  
Bulma tried to bolt but was held fast by a man who had short, spiky red hair and torn leggings  
made of green cotton. The one who held Maelyn chuckled, and spoke to the frightened girl.  
  
"No way, you tell us who you are and why you're here, and if you're lucky girl, we'll let you  
live."  
  
"M-my name's Bulma." replied the quaking girl.  
  
"Bulma? So your last name's Treff then?"  
  
"No...I don't know my last name."  
  
The man with the brown mustache quirked an eyebrow in interest, then turned his gaze on  
Maelyn.  
  
"So, never told her of her father, eh?"  
  
"She was adopted. She has no father."  
  
"She knows of this?"  
  
"I think I would! I've been nothing more than a slave since I was born! Every orphan knows  
who they are."  
  
The men seemed taken aback by Bulma's outburst. Nevertheless, the man continued to pester  
Maelyn.  
  
"I see. So you wouldn't bother telling her the story...save you the pain, hm?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ibbo."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to take you down memory lane. And address me as Captain,  
it may save you your unworthy life. Let's see...oh yes. You seduced and ran away with my first  
mate Spence, and took the chest of treasure we had coveted aboard our ship."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Then, we happened to catch up with Spence on the shore of Oshafa...and you know firsthand  
how we treat traitors Maelyn."  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
By now, tears were cascading down Maelyn's face, and Bulma kept her ears wide open to the  
tale of her adoptive mother's past.   
*Whoa... I guess part of the wives' tales were true after all. She was with a pirate...it would have  
been horrible to lose someone I loved...I guess I'd be pretty mean, too.*  
  
"Well now, you managed to stay away from us all these years...did a pretty good job too. I guess  
you never were able to have your lover's baby...or maybe you miscarried?"  
  
Maelyn just slumped her head in shame and let the tears drop to the floor, one by one. The  
memories that came back were to harsh for her to take, all her defences had been torn down.   
Nothing was left but the shell of a woman who had once been happy long ago.  
  
"Where is the chest?"  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"LIAR!!"  
  
Ibbo threw Maelyn violently into a nearby chair, causing her left arm to break. Her scream-filled  
sob pierced Bulma's heart like a knife, and the poor girl started to sob in her captor's arms.   
Confused and strangely kindly, the man embraced Bulma in a sort of hug in an attempt to  
comfort her. Bulma's sobs quieted down a touch, and she buried her head into the crook of his  
arm.  
  
"I..." He was at a loss for words for the girl.  
  
Ibbo noticed his crew member's sentimentality and scoffed.  
  
"What is she, your long lost sister Zenith? Or maybe your daughter...no, you're too young.   
Don't get too attached, we may have to dispose of her later."  
  
"No...she's just...a child..." rasped Maelyn from her chair. Ibbo smiled maliciously and bent  
over her broken form.  
  
"Well, she'll be a dead child if you don't tell us the location of that chest. NOW." 


	6. A Sharp Turn On The Road Of Destiny

"It's...in...the master...bedroom..."  
  
"Thank you ever so much."  
  
With that said, Ibbo drew out a sword and cut off Maelyn's head. Blood gushed from the  
decapitated corpse, and Bulma could smell the stench. She didn't dare to move her head from  
Zenith's arm. Her sobbing would not stop, Maelyn was the only parental figure that she really  
had. Bulma was scared for her life, what would happen next? Would she ever be able to see the  
professor or Goku again? Would she even live the next five minutes? Ibbo started to bark out  
commands.  
  
"Mitch, go upstairs with Crock and look for the chest. Rufus, take anything worth any value in  
this house and load it onto the mules. I've waited so long for this day..."  
  
Ibbo turned his attention back to Maelyn's dead body. He picked up the head, laughed, and  
tossed it out the window, causing glass to shatter and Bulma to whimper in fear.  
  
"You see, my dear Maelyn, you couldn't have possibly won. I said so myself...Captains always  
know best. Zenith!"  
  
"Yes...Captain?"  
"Take the girl outside. Before you do, go into the master bedroom and find a brassier. Also  
some new clothes, those don't fit. She can't be going around like that on the ship."  
  
"We're taking her with us?"  
  
"If we didn't, you'd whine until I let you take her, don't try to contradict me, you know I'm  
right."  
  
"Maelyn was much larger than she is."  
  
"Hmm...we'll stop in at the seaside market once we get over to Oshafa. Then, we'll finally be at  
sea again...we've been on land far too long searching for this chest."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Go then."  
  
"Right away, Captain."  
  
Zenith picked Bulma up and carried her until she was outside, then set her down. Bulma's tears  
stained the ground where she stood, her sobs now brought down to sniffles out of pure terror.  
Her head was still buried in his arm, and Zenith had to admit that the girl was quite attractive,  
but pushed that thought far away. He didn't need anything getting in his way. He wasn't about  
to let her cry forever though.  
  
"Hey, I know things look like shit, but it's going to get better, you'll see."  
  
Bulma didn't move a muscle. Her body started to shake involuntarily until she almost shook  
Zenith.   
  
"Whoa! Calm down a bit girl!"  
  
Zenith stroked Bulma's back slowly in an effort to calm the estranged girl. At first there was no  
reaction, but after a time Bulma's quaking turned into light shivers, and her breathing evened  
out. After standing in his arms for a good ten minutes, Bulma ventured forth a question.  
  
"Am I going to live through today?"  
  
"Of course you are! Why do you think the captain's buying you new clothes?"  
  
"Courtesy before the funeral?"  
  
Zenith smiled sadly at Bulma, who just looked up quizzically at him.  
  
"So you're a pirate?"  
"Yep."  
  
"And your name's Zenith...right?"  
  
"Yeah, and you're Bulma."  
  
"Yes. How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen, and you?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two stood in silence. Bulma pried her head out of Zenith's arms and took a long glance at  
his face. His spiked hair framed his face in a way that Bulma found rather...well, different from  
anyone else's. Then there were his eyes...like endless pools of sparkling emerald. It was as if he  
stirred something inside of her, something she couldn't place. She didn't understand it at all,  
and too many things were happening all at once. Bulma started to feel slightly dizzy. Her head  
swayed to the side...and then she fainted in Zenith's arms.  
  
The shocked youth stood there for a moment, Bulma limp in his arms. Her hair was so long and  
blue...like the sky, only more aqueous. The touch of her skin drove him wild.  
  
*Stop, stop STOP!! Shut the hell up Zenith, she's 11!! Only 11! She certainly doesn't look like  
it though...not at all...AAAaargh! I can't let her body take over me...she's only a child. A  
beautiful, sexy child...shit, this is not going to be easy.*  
  
Zenith attempted to stand Bulma up, in hopes that he could shake her to consciousness. No such  
luck would befall him however. The young girl remained motionless to the world.   
  
"BULMA!"  
  
Still, no response. Zenith began to worry. If anything happened to her, he'd never be able to  
forgive himself. There was just something about her that made him feel like he had a purpose in  
life, he had no idea why.  
  
*It's easy to see she was adopted. There's no way something so wonderful could be born from  
something so hideous. The poor thing's had a more rough life than the lot of us. I know I'm not  
the only one who'll think this way about her, but I'm probably the only once who won't force  
myself on her. I'll have to protect her as best I can...she's so fragile...*  
  
"Zenith!"  
  
The ruddy haired pirate turned around to see Captain Ibbo and his crew emerge from the house  
with an ornately decorated chest covered in precious metals, as well as numerous other  
valuables.  
  
"We're leaving. What the hell happened to the girl?"  
  
"She fainted."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, we'll put her on your mule, think you can hold onto her or should we tie her down?"  
  
"I'll hold onto her."  
  
"I figured you would. Men! Let's go!"  
  
The notorious Captain Ibbo, Zenith, Bulma and the rest of the pirate crew rode off to the shores  
of Oshafa. Aside from Bulma, all were anxious to get back to the sea. Who knew what could  
possibly be in store for the aqua-haired child.  
  
That's it for now! One of my exams is done ^-^. Yay! It was easy. I really should be studying  
for the other one...which is tomorrow...well, by the time you read this, it'll be done days ago.   
FF.net won't let me upload right now...but thank you very much for your inspiring reviews, they  
are very much appreciated. More would be great too.^_^ Have a great summer! 


	7. Calamari Desert

A/N: Moonsaiyanprincess...just to let you know, the professor is not Dr. Briefs, if that's what you think. I'm not going to tell you if he does come in, you'll just have to guess. Hope you've all enjoyed my story so far, if chapters take a while to come up, keep in  
mind that my mother likes to go to our camp A LOT, and since I don't have a laptop, I can't very  
well work on my stories unless I write them, which I do, but I have to retype and edit them later  
anyways. I'm at drama camp now, which frees up time for me to write  
^-^. Anyways, here's the next chapter of...  
  
Savage Siren!  
  
I don't own dragonballz.  
*thoughts*  
  
Bulma awoke to the sound of baying mules and jangling supplies. Opening her eyes, she found  
herself wrapped in the arms of none other than Zenith, the only person that she liked in this  
whole group.  
*Damn, I thought this was just a bad dream, but it's real...it's all real. Where are we anyways?*  
Bulma looked ahead of her and saw nothing but desert for miles.  
"So, you're finally awake."  
Bulma turned her head to Zenith's voice.   
"How long have I been out?"  
"I'd say three days."  
"Three days??"  
"You had quite a shock come over you there, it's not that surprising."  
"Where are we...and where are we going?"  
"We're in the middle of the Calamari desert. We're going to the shores of Oshafa to get our  
ship."  
"Isn't that where...Ma'am's husband was..."  
"Um...yeah."  
An uncomfortable silence followed, this being a touchy subject. After a while, Bulma had a  
question.  
"Didn't it take years for you guys to get to my house though? You've been travelling since before  
I was born! You must have been really young."  
"I didn't join up with the group until they came to my hometown. You see, they were searching  
everywhere, not taking a direct route. We'll be at Oshafa within a week."  
"A week riding on a mule?"  
"Would you rather be walking?"  
"Good point."  
  
That said, Bulma leaned back into Zenith's chest and wriggled until she was comfortable,  
causing the poor teen to intake a sharp breath.  
*She has no idea what she does to me...I don't know if I can keep steering the mule...let alone  
hold out the week...*  
Bulma, however, remained oblivious to Zenith's predicament and chose herself to gaze at the  
scenery. After an hour of that, boredom set in and Bulma didn't complain. If she had ever  
complained of boredom at home, Ma'am had promptly set her to work for hours on end. Despite  
all that, Bulma couldn't help but miss her adoptive mother deeply. Even though she never  
seemed to care, she was the only one who took her in. Bulma's thought's wandered to the others  
she had left behind...the professor, whose knowledge and insight had sparked her curiosity and  
fueled her intelligence. Young Goku, who taught her how to fight, and cared as a genuine  
friend. It was odd that he had a tail, though. It just wasn't right. The professor said that people  
like that didn't even exist...but...there was Goku, and his tail was no illusion. It confused Bulma  
to no end, and she eventually gave up on trying to figure him out.   
  
Another five hours passed in silence, save the gruff words from crew members to one another.   
Night soon came over the sand dunes, and Bulma stared in awe at the twinkling stars.  
"Zenith?"  
"Yeah Bulma?"  
"What's it like being a boy?"  
"Why...do you ask?"  
"I'm bored."  
"Well, there are good things, and there are bad things."  
"What's good?"  
"You don't have to worry about feminine problems, and you don't have to wear dresses or skirts,  
or even shirts if you don't want to."  
"The only reason I wear a skirt is because there's nothing else in the house that fit me. Ma'am  
always wore breeches anyways."  
"I noticed."  
"So what's bad about it?"  
*Well, you get insanely horny when overdeveloped eleven year old girls travel in your lap for  
three days and there's no way to cure it.*  
"Um...you get...urges."  
"What kind of urges?"  
*Dammit, why is she so questioning? She's going to be the end of me!*  
"It's hard to explain. You're too young to understand."  
"Says who? I'm not a dumbass Zenith, you can tell me."  
"It's not about smarts, it's about...being older. You'll understand someday."  
"So...you're saying I could get these...urges too? Or is it stuff only guys get?"  
"Girls get it too, only they keep it really quiet."  
"Why?"  
"Because no one wants to believe that they get them. They want girls to be pure and perfect."  
"So these urges are wrong?"  
"No..."  
"But girls still pretend they don't have them."  
"Yeah, and parents too."  
"Oh. What are they like?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Because I'm not old enough?"  
"Yeah. You wouldn't know unless you had felt it."  
"But what if I had felt it and didn't know what it was?"  
*She's too damn smart, I'll never get her off this topic until she gets answers here. I hope we get  
to Oshafa soon, I don't know if I'm going to be sane much longer.*  
"I'll tell you some other time."  
"When?"  
"Not now."  
  
Bulma, still not completely satisfied with his answer, left Zenith alone for the time being. She  
kept thinking about it over and over in her mind.  
*Could these urges he's talking about be those feelings I got when I was staring at him before he  
blacked out? His eyes, his hair, his whole...I don't know, just him...does something to me. I  
don't know what it is. I feel as if I want to...I don't know! I wish I knew. I can't explain it to  
him, I don't think he wants to talk about it. All I know is things are getting really weird. Hell, I  
had better be able to practice my fighting skills at some point, I don't want to lose them. Zenith  
is really warm, which is good because it's freezing out here now...I never thought the desert  
could get so cool...I never thought I'd ever see a desert in my life!*  
Bulma shivered and snuggled herself right up close to Zenith, who was quickly growing  
extremely aroused.  
*Shit...if she keeps this up I'm going to have a permanent hard on.*  
"Bulma."  
"Yeah?"  
"You've got to stop doing that."  
"But I'm cold! It's freezing out here and you're the only warmth I have."  
*How am I supposed to argue with logic like that? She's only eleven, how can she be this  
smart...and this sexy...dammit, shut up mind!*  
Eventually Zenith's longing got the best of him and he ran his fingers through his companion's  
hair.  
*Why is he doing that? Not that I'm complaining, it's really nice actually.*  
Bulma gave a small sound of content, then fell asleep in Zenith's arms, his hand still in her hair.  
*My Kami...I had better find myself a good one night stand in Oshafa or this girl won't be a  
virgin for much longer. If only she was older, I wouldn't feel so guilty about being with her...but  
she's so young and knows nothing about sex. I just wonder how long I'll be able to go without  
becoming her teacher...*  
The copper-haired youth placed his hand, once in the girl's hair, around her waist where his  
other arm lie. He couldn't get over how right it felt for her to be in his arms, and how he wanted  
her so badly but couldn't have her, not yet anyways.   
  
Hope you liked! Reviews are welcome, and very happily anticipated!   
*chortle*  
Byes! 


	8. Oshafa Marketplace

Hello peeps! Thankyou all very much for the kindly reviews sent my way. Hope you like this next chapter. As for Vegeta...you'll have to wait still, because he won't be brought in for a while. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own dragonballz  
  
Travelling on throughout the night, the group encountered a few coyotes, which were dealt with  
rather speedily. It always helps to carry swords. The animals were diced and sliced, and the meat was packaged for later use. All that was left of the coyotes were bones and blood. Zenith  
was thankful Bulma had stayed asleep. That was not a scene he felt she could handle, not after  
seeing Maelyn die the way she did.   
  
The week went by rather slowly and tediously; the group only stopped to rest about three times.   
By the time they arrived at Oshafa, everyone was ready to eat a horse, save Bulma, she was used  
to being malnourished. Once they were at the outskirts of the market, Ibbo tossed out some gold  
pieces and other valuables for buying food with to each crew member.  
"Men! We have five hours and then we set sail, so eat fast and eat hearty!"  
The pirates ran off whooping with glee and extreme hunger pangs, except for Zenith, who was  
standing there with Bulma.   
"Zenith!"  
"Yes captain?"  
"Take the girl, get some clothes and a brassiere...or a corset or something. Find yourselves   
something to eat while you're at it."  
"Yes sir."  
  
Zenith took Bulma's hand and the two wandered off into the streets where the market took  
place. There were shops of every kind...butchers, bakers, fresh vegetables and fruits, even a pet  
shop with parrots. Bulma took in every sight and sound she possibly could, amazed by  
everything she laid her eyes on. Zenith had to practically carry her away from the parrots, she  
spent a good twenty minutes talking to them. By the time Zenith got her far from the parrots,  
they had learned to say: "Awk! Bye bye Bulma! Squawk!" The unlikely pair soon found a  
dressmaker by the name of Uma-Lina. She was a kindly old dame with a keen knack for fitting,  
sizing, sewing and anything that involved clothing.  
"What would you all like to buy today?"  
Zenith spoke on Bulma's behalf, seeing as how she was staring in amazement at a long, silk  
nightgown hanging in the corner of the store.  
"She needs a brassiere of some kind...and some clothes. Something she'll be able to move  
around in well."  
"Okay then. Honey dear! Sky haired child!"  
Bulma turned her gaze over to the smiling woman.  
"Come back here with me, we'll get you something proper to wear."  
The young girl cautiously followed Uma-Lina to a dressing room of some sort. It was filled with  
tape measures and scraps of fabric. Zenith waited outside, wondering if Bulma was okay with  
this sort of thing.  
  
"Now then dearie, lift your arms nice and high, I need to measure your bust."  
"Bust?"  
"Chest size dearie."  
"Oh, okay."  
Bulma lifted her arms while the lady measured her breasts.  
"Hm...I'd say you could get away with a size 7 there ."  
You see, bra sizes were quite different here in this world. There were no A cups or B cups, just  
numbers from one to ten. Ten being the equivalent of a 38 double d...giving Bulma the size  
of...probably a 32-C.  
"Is that...okay?"  
"Of course it is! We women come in all shapes and sizes...how old are you dearie?"  
"Eleven."  
"Land sakes! You certainly are well developed dearie! Let me run over to the left and get you  
the proper bra, okay?"  
"Sure."  
  
Bulma waited anxiously as Uma-Lina left her in the dressing room. The poor girl didn't know  
what to expect, she'd never been shopping before. Uma-Lina soon came back with what seemed  
to Bulma like some odd white teacups made of felt...or something like that.  
"How does it work?"  
"Well dearie, you have to take off your shirt first."  
"I do?"  
"That's the only way it'll go on dearie."  
"I haven't taken this shirt off since I was eight."  
"Are you serious?"  
"There wasn't anything else for me to wear."  
"You must not have been well off."  
"We were...but I didn't get much of it."  
"That's a shame."  
"Things are different now...very...different."  
With that major understatement said, Bulma lifted her shirt and covered her breasts. For some  
reason, she felt very self-conscious of them and she didn't know why.  
"You're going to have to let me put this on, dearie, so move your arms. Put them through the  
straps here..."  
Bulma did as she was told, and soon, the blue-haired girl had a bra fitted on her and clipped at  
the back.  
"How do they feel, dearie?"  
"Odd."  
"Are they too small or big?"  
"No, they fit fine...I'm just not used to wearing them. Do you know what a corset is?"  
"Those old things are for the rich ladies who think they're not skinny enough when they are. It  
hold in your stomach and supports your breast. Shoves your intestines right into your lungs, I've  
heard. I don't carry them and you wouldn't be able breathe in them dearie."  
"Oh."  
"Now, as for that skirt you're wearing, take it off, it's much too small."  
Bulma discarded the skirt off her body to reveal a pair of plain white underwear, which at the  
moment had a small stain of blood...  
"Dearie, your panties..."  
"Oh, my cycle! It must have just started...do you have any Siinos?"  
"I'll be back with one in a second, dearie."  
Siinos in these parts were like pads where we lived, only they were much bigger and lasted  
much, much longer. They were manufactured so that one could use it for the whole time they  
had a cycle, and still be well off hygienically. Uma-Lina came back with the Siino and Bulma  
quickly put it on.  
  
"Now then dearie, what would you like to wear?"  
"What is there?"  
"There's dresses, skirts, shirts, leggings, breeches, and we've even got jewellery if you'd like."  
Bulma thought for a moment about what she'd be doing for the next few years of her life...and  
decided that leggings and a shirt were probably her best bet.  
"Are you sure dearie? I saw a gorgeous dress out there that looks like it's you."  
"I'll try it on, but it's not practical for what I think I'm doing."  
"I'll be back with it and what you asked for...what colours?"  
"Um...something light purple? Or maybe light pink? Light blue would be nice too..."  
"Alright dearie, just a second."  
Uma-Lina bustled out of the dressing room and into the shop, where she came face to face with  
Zenith.  
"How's she doing in there?"  
"She's doing well, she's finally out of those dreadfully small clothes. Did you know she's been  
wearing them since she was eight? Three years! You must be her brother, am I right?"  
"No...I'm more of her guardian, I guess."  
"Oh, I see."  
Uma-Lina picked a lilac coloured shirt off the rack, as well as some dark blue leggings. She also  
found a peasant-like light blue blouse, and she shuffled over to the display case where the dress  
she had in mind was on for all to see. It was lavender, and shimmered in the sunlight. It had a  
halter top, and the bottom part of the dress flared out just slightly. Beautiful, but not something  
to wear on the ship. Still, Zenith kept his mouth shut as the elderly lady bustled back into the  
dressing room, clothing in tow.  
  
That's it for now, hope you've enjoyed this so far! Remember to review please, I'm asking  
nicely. Constructive criticism, praise or flames, write it to me! Of course, if you do flame me, I  
will respond whether you see it or not. Anyways, have fun everyone and remember to WEAR  
SUNSCREEN if it's summer in your hometown. Byes! 


	9. You'll Grow Into It

A/N: For those of you who are wondering when the heck Vegeta is coming in the story, I'll let you know it won't be for a long time. That's just the way it is. Don't worry, once he does come in, there will be a lot of  
attention focussed on our loveable saiyajin. Thank you very much for the reviews, I really  
appreciate it! Well now, on with the story!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz or any of its affiliates.   
*thoughts*  
  
Bulma turned her head as Uma-Lina came into the fitting room with some clothing.  
"Here dearie, try this on."  
The excited lady held out the lavender dress for Bulma.  
"It looks kind of big..."  
"You've grown a lot since you first got those clothes, you know."  
"That's true."  
Bulma slipped the elegant dress over her head, and had Uma-Lina tied it at the back.  
"Is this thing supposed to be worn with a bra?"  
"No dearie, but you're just trying it on, so it doesn't matter."  
"It's too long and it's loose on the straps."  
"You'll grow into it."  
"I don't think I'll ever have a place to wear this once I DO grow into it, IF I can even get it."  
"Well, go show your...guardian out there how nice it is. I'm sure he'll get it for you."  
"But-"  
"Just go!"  
  
Bulma cautiously stepped out of the dressing room to see Zenith standing there, his gaze  
transfixed outside where a seagull was eating someone's leftover sandwich.  
"Zenith? What do you think? I already know it's too big on me."  
The redheaded youth turned around to see Bulma clad in a rather large lavender sheen dress. If  
just a tad smaller, it would have fit her perfectly. Seeing her brassiere straps coming out of the  
dress, he flushed slightly and cleared his throat. She looked absolutely stunning, like a goddess,  
even.  
"You'll grow into it."  
"You mean you'll get it for me?"  
"Hey, you never know when you might need it. Besides, money's not the issue here, so why  
worry?"  
Bulma smiled in delight and rushed back to the fitting room, where Uma-Lina stood with a smug  
expression on her face.  
"Okay, you were right. I'm getting the dress."  
"Excellent. What do you think about these here?"  
Uma-Lina held up a lilac v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue leggings.  
"Those look neat."  
Bulma tried them on and found that they fit her perfectly. The blue leggings clung to her form  
nicely, leaving her no extra material to trip on.   
  
She walked out of the dressing room towards an odd looking contraption with buttons and  
doors.  
"What's that?"  
Uma-Lina chuckled as she saw what Bulma pointed at.  
"Oh dearie, that's just the cash register."  
"I've never seen one of those before..."  
"Really? Well, now you have. Now then, you..." Uma-Lina turned her gaze to Zenith. "...owe  
me 16 gold pieces for the clothing."  
Zenith promptly fished the correct amount out of his pouch and paid the seamstress.  
"Good to do business with you, lad."  
Zenith gave a nod of his head, took the bagged dress, and led Bulma out of the store.  
  
The two walked around the market, Zenith commenting on the way at how inexpensive that  
store was.  
"She must have taken pity on you."  
"Pity? I barely know the meaning of the word."  
"It's when someone feels sorry for you."  
"That never happened to me much, though I suppose there were a few people..."  
Bulma trailed off as her eyes fixed on a stand where a short, plump man was selling chicken on  
skewers as well as every kind of pastry imaginable. While Bulma stared at the food, Zenith  
noticed just how well Bulma's leggings clung to her, defining her incredible calves and thighs...  
*Okay, just stop thinking about it already. Focus on something else, focus on some-*  
"Can we get something to eat now, Zenith?"  
Zenith looked over at Bulma, who was eyeing the food stand hungrily.  
"Sure thing."  
The two walked over to the stand, only to be pushed away by another greedy customer.  
"Hey man! They were there first! Get lost!"  
The man walked away from the food booth, sulking.  
"People these days...hey, I'm Yajirobe, what can I get you? Some chicken or some sweet stuff?"  
As Bulma fought to make up her mind, Zenith ordered three chicken skewers for himself.  
"And what would you like, miss?"  
"I can't make up my mind! There's so much!"  
Yajirobe chortled and waited patiently for Bulma to make her decision.  
"I'll have that white, powdery thing with the red filling, and a chicken skewer, and the round  
thing with the hole in it with the brown sauce on it."  
"One strawberry bismark, four chicken skewers and chocolate glaze doughnut coming up."  
"That's what they're called..."  
Zenith just shook his head at the girl. At times she was so intelligent, but when it came to the  
outside world...she hadn't learned all that much. Yajirobe was quick to produce the goods, and  
was also quick to demand three silver pieces for it. Having no silver pieces, Zenith gave the man  
two gold ones.  
"Keep the change."  
"All right! Silver coin profit!"  
  
The pair walked away, eating their foodstuffs and discussing how two silver pieces were equal to  
one gold one. Bulma was then content to munch on her bismark, but Zenith, Zenith had a great  
deal on his mind.  
*How the hell am I going to do this? It's bad enough just being with her now, what happens  
when we're on the ship? No doubt Ibbo's probably going to have her share MY room since we  
don't have any extras...wait...do I even HAVE my own room? I don't even know, I haven't been  
on the ship yet! The only reason they took me along was because they needed a deck swabber.   
Look at her. So happy just to be eating something sweet, maybe eating period. She looked a bit  
malnourished from the start...but now that we've fed her somewhat she's quite a bit better...more  
shapely too. I've given up trying to block the thoughts, it's too damn hard. Her hair shines in the  
sunlight, it's so beautiful. It's a good thing this girl has phenomenal virtues, otherwise she'd have  
me wrapped around her finger even more so than she already does. Her hair was so soft, I'd give  
anything just to run my fingers through it again...but maybe I'd better finish my chicken first;  
wipe off my hands as well.*  
  
Well, there you go! Be sure to let me know what you think. Good, bad, room for improvement, I'd be super glad to hear from you. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Byes! 


	10. Introduction To The Griffin

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter! Thank you very much for your reviews, you've been so kind. I hope you enjoy this one, I had lots of fun writing this!  
  
I don't own dragonballz  
*thoughts*  
  
Very soon the two had finished eating and were strolling by a sword shop. Zenith pulled Bulma  
over so he could examine the craftsmanship on the blades, while keeping an eye out for her as  
well. He didn't have to worry much, Bulma was fascinated. One in particular seemed to call out  
to the sky-haired 11 year old. A small scimitar about the length of a grown man's hand-to-elbow  
span sat on the table, with one single gemstone on the hilt. It seemed to change colour in the  
sunlight, making it impossible to tell what kind of stone it was. Zenith turned his head away  
from a broadsword to see Bulma gazing in awe at the scimitar.  
  
*Hmm, she might need that on board the ship. There's no telling what the crew might do. I don't  
trust a single one of them. But if Ibbo saw it, things may not go so well for her. Do I get it for  
her? Would she even know how to use it?*  
  
What Zenith obviously didn't know was that Bulma, of course, had received a year of non-stop  
training from Son Goku, making her more powerful than any man on the ship. Bulma herself  
was confident that with practice, she could learn to use the scimitar quite well.  
  
*If I get time on my own while at sea, I'll get pretty good at this; have to practise my fighting  
skills too...if I get time on my own. I don't want to get weak. I can't become weak. But if I can't  
practise very often, this blade here would definitely come in handy...*  
"Zenith...can I get this?" asked Bulma, grasping the weapon by the hilt.  
"Um..." *Crap, she asked me. Now what do I say? She's looking at me...shit, how am I supposed  
to refuse her when I can't even take my eyes off her chest? Aaaargh!* "We were only given  
money for food and clothes..."  
"Please?"  
*No, not that look, she's irresistible with that look. Dammit, I want her now and I can't have  
her!* "Okay. How much is it?"  
  
The shopkeeper pointed to a list of prices hanging on the wall.   
  
"Thirty gold pieces? I don't even know if I have enough, Bulma."  
"Can you check?"  
  
Zenith dumped the contents of his pouch onto the table. Unfortunately, there were only 21 gold  
pieces left, and the shopkeeper was very firm about the price. Zenith picked up the pieces and  
stuck them back in the pouch. Slightly annoyed but not saddened, Bulma walked away from the  
sword shop, hand in hand with Zenith, who would have found a room for the two of them to  
have passionate sex if Bulma was a few years older.  
  
The two of them soon caught up with Ylecic, the navigator for the ship. He lead them over to  
Captain Ibbo's prized watercraft, called "The Griffin". It was a fair ship, as far as they go. A  
large flag hung on the mast, depicting a yellowed skull with blood dripping from the mouth, and  
was set on a deep brown background. At the bow of the ship was the steering wheel, as well as  
some of Ylecic's maps. On the outside front of the ship was a carving of a creature that Bulma  
could not identify. It had the head and wings of a large bird, but had the body and tail of a large  
feline. She asked Zenith, but he had no idea. Ylecic was quick to point out that it was a Griffin,  
hence the name of the ship. To Bulma it looked almost evil, and shudders ran down her spine  
when she looked at the dreaded carving.   
  
Ylecic and the others boarded The Griffin with ease, and Bulma was awestruck at the sheer size  
of the craft. At the stern lay immense netting, and on the starboard side were five lifeboats, not  
quite enough for the ENTIRE crew, but almost enough. Bulma wandered over to the port side  
and gazed over the side. Her eyes widened in amazement. Water stretched for miles along the  
horizon, the sun's rays sparkled on the vast sea, and white caps rolled inward to the shore.  
  
"Beautiful, eh lassie?"  
  
Bulma turned her head in the direction of Ylecic and could only nod dumbly.  
  
"You'll be seein' a whole lotta sea with us, lass. I reckon ye won't find it so great once  
seasickness sets in and yer insides go overboard."  
"Seasickness?"  
"Yea lass, ye get yeller' all over and yer legs give way. Ye can't walk fer days and if ye eat any  
grub, it just gets thrown up. Some people never recover..."  
"Bulma, don't listen to that bullshit. C'mon, lets find our cabins."  
  
Zenith grasped Bulma's hand and lead her away from Ylecic, who was chuckling at the thought  
that Bulma was pale from his yarn.  
  
Well, that's all for now, sorry so short, couldn't upload the entire thing, and I HATE posting two chapters at a time. Please review, it would be very so much appreciated. You've all been wonderful so far. Your encouraging words mean a lot to me. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day! 


	11. Not A Word To The Rest Of The Crew

A/N: Here we go people! Next chapter and I hope you like it! I warn you now that next week I'll be camping most of the time, and THEN I have a trip to Winnipeg...so I can't update for a long peroid of time after this saturday. Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys rock!  
  
I don't own dragonballz  
  
The duo caught up with Captain Ibbo, who took them on a brief tour of the ship before stopping  
at a small room with a thin mattress large enough for one, maybe two if the people didn't take up  
much room.  
  
"Zenith, you and the girl get this room. Not a word to the rest of the crew, they're all in the same  
cabin with bunks. Your duties start tomorrow."  
"Yes Captain."  
"Bulma."  
  
The young girl shrank visibly and ducked behind Zenith in fear.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
"Your tasks on board will be to help Zenith here with whatever he needs done. You'll spend  
most of your time swabbing, I presume. Oh, and another thing, address me as Captain, it will go  
a long way for you."  
"Y-yes C-capt-tain."  
"Very nice."  
  
Bulma waited until Ibbo had walked out of sight before stepping beside Zenith.  
  
"What's swabbing?"  
"Er, cleaning, scrubbing, I have to do the deck."  
"Joy. If this keeps up, I'll be washing floors for the rest of my life. Yeesh. It's not like I don't do  
enough already. I'll still help, I just need to be sarcastic every once and a while, gets it out of my  
system."  
"Not a problem."  
  
Bulma walked into the room and looked at the mattress.   
  
"Um, do you want this? I can sleep on the floor if you want...it wouldn't make too much of a  
difference, this thing's so thin."  
"There's enough room for both of us."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive." *Although ultimately it's going to kill me in the end, sleeping beside her every night.   
Kami she's sexy, absolutely perfect from her head to her toes.*  
"All right then. Maybe we'd better test it out first."  
  
Bulma laid down on the mattress and fixed her hair so she was comfortable. Zenith could only  
stare ruefully at her gorgeousness, wishing he could have her.  
  
"What are you waiting for? We have to see if it works, lie down already!"  
  
Zenith cautiously walked over and set his body on the mattress. Once Bulma moved over to the  
right a tad, the two fit on with a good space between them.  
  
"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."  
  
Bulma merely snorted lightly and turned over so her back faced the red-headed youth.  
  
*Well, it's my first day on the ship, and it doesn't seem like my workload is going to be any  
different than before, or my bed. At least I get fed more here. Thank Kami for that. Wait a  
second...what's that thing moving across my back?*  
  
Bulma quickly turned over to catch Zenith red-faced and mumbling apologies.  
"Was that your hand?"  
"...yeah, sorry. I just..."  
"It's not that big of a deal, you just scared me, that's all. Let me know if you're going to do  
something like that, okay?"  
"No problem." *Oh, shit. She's giving me leeway. I don't know whether this is the path to  
euphoria or a one way trip to hell city.*  
  
Bulma turned around once more, and soon found herself being asked whether she'd let Zenith  
touch her backside. She agreed readily, leaving her companion with the task of controlling his  
lust.  
  
*Man, this feels really good. I don't know why, I just feel like I'm...floating or something. A  
part of me wants to move close to him...a REALLY big part of me wants to move close to him.   
For some reason, his hair...it calls to me, I don't know. This is so confusing...aw hell, I'm just  
gonna enjoy this.*  
  
Bulma refrained from thinking too hard and let Zenith work his magic. She gave forth a small  
moan of enjoyment that made the newfound pirate's pants much tighter.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
"Zenith," Bulma turned around to face him and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I don't think I've ever been better." *Oh...my...Kami. I can't believe I just did that!*  
  
Well, I'll leave you there for now, hope you've all enjoyed it so far! Reviews would be very, very  
nice (hint hint) and I'm very grateful for the ones I've already received. If I'm doing something  
wrong, ie grammar, spelling, confusing people, let me know so I'll fix it. If you want to  
complain about ooc'ness, go ahead, but it won't do anything. This is an A/U, so Bulma's not  
going to be the same person. Anyhow, peace out and please check out my other fics too! I promise you, there's a HELL of a lot more to come! I just haven't wrote it all out yet. 


	12. Food Fight

A/N: Well hey there! Here is the next chapter of my pirate story! Thank you to all of my  
reviewers, it was most gracious of you to leave your comments. This, in my head, is planned out  
as a very long story. It will probably change infinite times from my original mental map, in fact,  
it's already changed a lot since I started this. I won't be able to update for a long time after this, say after August 18th. I'm camping starting tomorrow, and then I'm off to winnipeg for my dad's wedding on the 17th. I get to be a bridesmaid ^-^. Anyhow, I'll stop rambling and let you read the  
next chapter.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Zenith was dumbfounded by Bulma's actions, and froze stiff for a moment.  
  
"Zenith? What's wrong?"  
  
Unable to control himself any longer, the hormone-driven adolescent captured young Bulma's  
lips with his. Zenith wrapped his arms tightly around her feminine form, holding her as if she  
was the one thing keeping him alive. Pleasantly shocked and also befuddled, Bulma responded  
as best she could, all the while keeping her hand in his hair. Breathless, the sky-haired girl  
pulled away and took in some well needed air.   
  
"What...the hell...did we...just do?"  
"Um..."  
  
Zenith scrambled for the right words, finding his vocabulary suddenly quite small.  
  
"We...well...er...kissed."  
"Kissed?"  
"Yah."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Well...I like you. A lot. Did you like it?"  
"...yeah, I did. Was I good?"  
"Good? You were amazing! Kami...I don't think I've ever met a better kisser."  
"You're just saying that, aren't you."  
"No, I'm not."  
  
In truth, Zenith was being completely honest with his romantic interest. He had never before  
encountered someone who was that skilled...but he couldn't help but wondering how she could  
possibly be so good...without any experience whatsoever. That thought quickly vanished as a  
loud shout of "GRUB'S READY!!" filled the ship. Reluctantly, Zenith wriggled himself out of  
Bulma's grasp and led her to the dining cabin.  
  
Inside, pirates lined the tables, their stench making Bulma gag. Ylecic sat by himself, slowly  
eating what looked like some kind of stew. Crock and Mitch were drinking beer straight from  
the two kegs at the side of the room. Captain Ibbo was discussing something with Rufus, and a  
short, stocky man kept leering over at Bulma.  
  
"Who's that?" inquired Bulma of Zenith.  
"Who?"  
"The short guy with the blond moustache."  
"That's Noji. Whatever you do, don't go near him."  
"I don't plan to, he scares me. He keeps looking over here at me, why is he doing that?"  
  
Zenith's face turned a ghostly shade of white. You see, Noji was infamous around the ship for  
doing as he pleased...and the man had no inhibitions, and set himself no boundaries. Everyone  
else was too scared to set any for him, save Ibbo, who really didn't give a damn now that  
Maelyn's chest was back in his possession. In fact, the captain rarely gave a damn period unless  
it concerned himself. Zenith knew he would have to keep a very close watch on Bulma at all  
times...there was no telling what horrors Noji could inflict on her. The very revelation that he  
had an eye on her was disturbing enough.  
  
"Bulma."  
"Yeah Zenith?"  
"Be careful. Very careful. Don't ever stay out of my sight."  
"Okay."   
  
A slightly nervous Bulma approached the cook, and soon found herself holding a bowl of stew.   
It had meat, some vegetables, and was an odd purple-ish colour. After Zenith received his  
portion, the two sat down at a table with three other pirates. One of them was inspecting  
Bulma's hair, though not for long, as Zenith gave a warning growl that spooked him.  
  
"Sheesh Gort, that new kid's freaky. Did yuh see the way 'e growled at'cha?"  
"I know Mort, I know. The cap'n did a good job pick'n 'im."  
"Ye don't think 'e could actually DO sumthin', do ya bro?"  
"Nah, e's all skin 'n bones."  
  
The two brothers laughed for a good while, while the other man sitting there merely stood up  
and left. Zenith scarfed down his stew, while Bulma just stared at it. She usually wasn't one to  
give up food, but this was grotesque. She had already tried the meat, it was stringy and fell apart  
in her mouth. The vegetables turned to mush when eaten, and Bulma could swear that every  
once and a while, the liquid would change colours.  
  
"Aren't yuh gonna eat that, missy?" inquired Gort.  
"I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Bulma shut her eyes and pushed the bowl away.   
  
"Ya do realize there, lassie, there's nottin' else tuh eat 'ere."   
"Mort, shut up. She's not stupid."  
"Not like ye are, eh Zenith?"  
  
Mort and Gort threw back their heads in laughter, almost choking on their stew. Mort leaned  
back too far and fell onto someone from the other table. Severe cussing commenced, followed  
by a food fight of epic proportions. Purple gunk quickly piled up on the walls, and squished up  
vegetables soon covered the floor. Captain Ibbo chose to remain completely ignorant and  
continued his conversation with Rufus. Zenith had already pulled Bulma out of the room once  
the first piece of meat had been thrown. The two were now wandering the corridors of the ship,  
and were also trying to sort out their feelings for one another...quite a confusing process.  
  
*I can't believe we did that earlier. It all seems so surreal. That...kiss...took my breath away.   
Literally. He made me feel so...damn good, there's no other way to put it. But...is that it? Is  
that all we can do? I feel like I'm missing something, like there's more that I don't know about.   
I HATE not knowing things. Just can't stand it.*  
  
Bulma kept following Zenith around the hallways, it really was a large boat. At times she almost  
felt like she'd never figure out her way around. Then, her red-haired companion led her up some  
stairs onto the deck. The entire surface of the boat was made of mahogany, giving it a rich,  
reddish tint. Bulma looked over the ocean at the sun setting.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yeah...I saw them all the time at home, I never thought much about it."  
  
Bulma stared at Zenith in shock.  
  
"Are you serious? I've NEVER seen the sun set on the water before. You're so lucky..."  
"After a long time on this rig, you'll see where I'm coming from."  
"I don't think I could ever not notice this...are we going to have to scrub this whole thing every  
day?"  
"Well, I don't know if we can finish the whole thing in one day, even if we work non-stop, but  
yeah, we'll be scrubbing all day."  
"Joyous."  
  
Hey there! Hope you liked it, sorry there won't be more chapters for a while. Please review and have a great day! 


	13. Wandering With Wonderment

A/N: I'm back! Woohoo! Isn't it awesome? I had an awesome time in winnipeg, except, of course, when I fainted at the alter during the ceremony. But hey, everyone was supported so I wasn't embarrassed too much. Enjoy this chapter there peeps!  
  
Garfield: Renee doesn't own dragonballz  
Renee: Um, no duh.  
Garfield: I don't have to be here you know. I could just go off and bother Jon and let you handle the legal crap.  
Renee: No! Stay! I'm sorry!  
Garfield: Lapdog.  
Renee: WHAT???!!! (chases after garfield with a BIIIG kitchen knife)  
Garfield: AAah! Remember to EEEK! Review!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
*She can be so sarcastic at times, and yet others so naive and sweet. She changes from time to  
time, but no matter what, I can't stop thinking about her...that hair, that smile, those legs, those  
hips, those, well everything! There isn't a single thing about her that I can find negative, except  
for what would happen to me if I lost her. We're standing here, looking at the sunset, and all I  
can think about is how much I want her. In bed. With me. Screaming my name over and over  
in pleasure. Kami, she's so exotic. That blue hair...where in heaven's name does someone have  
naturally blue hair? She's smiling at me. I really need pants that fit more loosely...*  
  
"So, have you seen enough of the sun? Or are you ready to go back downstairs."  
"Let's leave. I'm getting cold."  
  
Zenith and Bulma traipsed down the stairs to find themselves walking through the bowels of the  
ship once more. Presently, the seventeen year old noticed that Bulma was shivering violently.  
  
"Cold?"  
"YOU THINK??"  
"Calm down, here, take my shirt."  
  
Zenith took off his garment and handed it to a freezing Bulma. She quickly covered herself with  
the cotton material to increase her warmth, and took advantage of the sight before her. Zenith  
was quite good-looking, when you got down to it. Definitely not an Adonis, but he had few  
blemishes, and well defined muscles. Bulma was astonished to see a ring in his navel. A small  
white dragon with blue outlined scales inhabited that space.   
  
"Thanks for the warmth."  
"No problem."*I know another way to get her warm, and damn do I wish I could put it to use.*  
  
Bulma smiled in adoration to her friend...well, possibly...no, definitely more than a friend.  
  
* Zenith, he cares so much for me, it's like I'm his soul mate or something. I really want to be  
back in his arms again. I don't know why, but I hate just walking around the ship. Sure, there's  
interesting parts. There's even a painting on the wall...when do these guys have time to paint?   
Hell, who cares, I just...need him. I want to snuggle up and hear him say everything is perfect.   
He's the only one I can believe...he's the only one who cares...*  
  
"That's a really cool dragon."  
"I got it done 3 years ago."  
  
Bulma continued to wander aimlessly through the Griffin alongside Zenith for a good half an  
hour, staying silent the whole time. Zenith did likewise, as he wasn't sure if he could get  
anything intelligent to come out of his mouth; he was too busy gawking at Bulma AGAIN. Of  
course, it's not like Bulma didn't take a sneak peek at her shirtless companion.   
  
They soon found their way back to the room where they were to spend the night. Bulma  
yawned quite loudly, it had been a long and interesting day for her, to say the least. The two  
entered, and Zenith closed the door. Bulma instantly dove onto the mattress and curled up like a  
cat by the hearth. It was only a minute before the blue-haired child was sound asleep. Zenith  
mumbled a few choice words after not being able to locate any blankets for the two of them,  
then laid down beside his object of infatuation. He wrapped his arms around her tiny form, and  
set his head close by her neck. After giving the sleeping Bulma a light kiss on her jaw, the  
young pirate fell into slumber as well.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIISE UP! GRUUUUUUB'S OOOOOOON!"  
  
Zenith groggily opened his eyes, only to realize that Bulma wasn't beside him. He started to  
panic until he looked over to his left. There stood his love, shadow sparring with all her might,  
executing each move flawlessly and with a grace that could only be possessed by some deity.   
Then again, Zenith was quite biassed when it came to Bulma. Still the young girl was very good  
at what she did. After placing a finishing blow on her invisible opponent, Bulma then closed her  
eyes shut and concentrated with all her might. Zenith decided not to wake her from her mental  
training, for fear of bodily harm inflicted on himself.  
  
*And here I was thinking she was fragile...Kami, I'm an idiot!*  
"Dammit!"  
  
Why did Bulma swear? What will happen next? You'll have to wait until next chapter! I'm really sorry it's so short, the connection wouldn't let me upload the whole thing! And it's my policy not to upload two chapters at once after undesired results with another story. Anyhow, reviews are most welcome, and a BIG shout out to moonsaiyanprincess who's been reviewing the most so far. Thank you! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well. Byee! 


	14. The REAL Work Begins

Hey guys! I know it took me a while to get this out, mom dragged me out to camp and I couldn't update! Is anyone reading this anymore? Last time I checked, I had no reviews for the last chapter! Just wondering, if you don't want to leave a review that's okay, I just think no one's reading it! But that's my problem, not yours. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
I don't own dragonballz   
  
Zenith abandoned his thoughts to find Bulma sitting on the floor cross-legged with a frown on  
her face.  
  
"What is it?"  
"I can't do it."  
"Can't do what?"  
*Should I tell him about the Kameyameya? Do I trust him enough? What if he thinks I'm  
insane? I can't risk it, I can't risk not having someone who will care for me.* "This meditation  
thing. It's hard to explain."  
"Oh. Well, it's breakfast. After that, we scrub the deck for the entire day."  
"At least I know what I'm doing. How about you? How much time have you ever spend  
scrubbing things?"  
"At most...half an hour."  
"Good luck my friend...good luck."  
  
Bulma and Zenith went to the dining cabin and took some fruit to eat for breakfast, opting to  
ingest their food AWAY from the rest of the crew. The two of them each filled up a bucket of  
water and brought some sponges to the deck. Neither of them could see very well, it was only  
daybreak. Also, both of them didn't even think of bringing a lantern, so they had to be content  
with the dim light the rising sun gave them.   
  
"We should start at the bow and work our way to the stern. I'll take the starboard side, you take  
the port side, that okay with you?"  
"Sure, if I knew what the hell bow, stern, starboard and port were, I'd be great there Zenith."  
"I guess no one updated you on the lingo."  
"I've never been at sea before, remember?"  
"Okay. We're starting from the front, going to the back. I'll take the right, you take the left."  
"Got it."  
  
Bulma soon was right into her work, keeping a steady rhythm and pace, never once wearing  
herself out and covering record amounts of space. Zenith, however, was quite unaccustomed to  
scrubbing for long lengths of time, and his arms were tired after only fifteen minutes. The two  
of them ate their breakfast while working, and managed to cover...oh...almost a sixteenth of the  
ship. It may not seem like that much, but in reality, the two had scrubbed the equivalent of a  
small house by the time lunch rolled around. The Griffin was not of miniature craftsmanship.   
Its sheer size was enough to make even the most experienced scrubbed go queasy, which would  
have included Bulma, only her mind was focussed on what she had woke up to that morning...  
  
  
*I never would have thought things would happen like this. In my mind, I had always imagined  
that I'd live with Maelyn until I was old enough to move out, then maybe I'd just continue  
training with Goku. Maybe I'd live at his house...or enter a faraway tournament so I could get  
my own house.   
I never thought that I'd ever wake up to having someone six years older than me holding me  
tight as if he was my husband or something. Granted, I like him...I like him a lot. Would it be  
safe to say I love him? I don't know. He's very attractive, I guess that's the word. When I woke  
up, he was right there. I stayed with him for a while, just snuggled against him. He's so warm,  
his skin is so firm, he's just...amazing for some reason. He's not really special as far as people  
go, but to me...it's like he's so much more. It's hard to sort all this out, it doesn't make sense to  
me. Why him? Why now? I'm only turning twelve in two weeks...he's seventeen.  
I had to wriggle out of his embrace eventually, that was the only time I had to train before  
everyone else woke up. I'm sure there was someone on top of that basket at the top...Zenith just  
told me it's the mast. They couldn't have possibly seen or heard me down below deck. I went  
through my kata, then did some shadow sparring, then tried the kameyameya again. I can't get it  
to work for me, I don't know why. How did Goku do it? Maybe it was that tail of his...I still  
don't understand that either. Oh well. I guess I should probably forget about it. It's not like I'll  
ever see him again anyways. Damn, do I miss that kid.*  
  
Bulma looked up to see that Zenith was nowhere to be found, and to her horror, Noji was  
walking her way. Pretending she didn't see him, Bulma went back to her work.   
  
"Nice try little lady, but that ain't gonna work. I saw your eyes, and you saw mine. Look at me.  
NOW."  
  
Mentally screaming, Bulma forced herself to stare into Noji's eyes. Her mouth was set in a  
frown that clearly showed her displeasure. Noji's pupils, however, weren't normal. They were  
more like a cat's, mere slits. Bulma refused to let herself show that she was afraid, yet on the  
inside, she was crying and shaking with terror.  
  
That's all for now! Reviews are wonderful and great. Have a good summer! Oh, and mail me some coupons for lindor chocolates, would you all? ^-^ 


	15. Furious Eyes

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Thanks so much for the supportive reviews,  
you people are wonderful, truly wonderful.  
Garfield: Yeah, that and she's sucking up for more reviews.  
Me: They are fully aware of that.  
Garfield: You know, Jon says the problem with me is I think I'm human.  
Me: Really?  
Garfield: Yeah, I gotta do something about this inferiority complex.  
Me: I'm not inferior!  
Garfield: To a cat...I beg to differ. Oh, and Renee doesn't own dragonballz or me for that matter.  
Me: He's here because-  
Garfield: I know she can cook lasagna.   
Me: On with the story already!  
  
*thoughts*   
  
Noji's lips turned in a sneer as he eyed the young girl who sat on the deck...she would be easy  
prey if he did things carefully. It never helped him much when that newbie was always watching  
her.   
  
"So, how's life?"  
"Same, yet different."  
  
Noji furrowed his brow in slight puzzlement, he hadn't expected her to say something along  
those lines. Then again, he wasn't sure what to expect with her, really. There was something  
about her that was different, and Noji couldn't figure out what it was. It annoyed him a great  
deal, and he was determined to get his way, no matter what the difference in the blue-haired girl  
was.  
  
Bulma, however, was scared out of her wits. Images flashed through her mind, getting worse  
and worse as the man stared down at her. She looked up into his cat-like eyes and wondered  
why they were like that. She decided not to ask, out of favour for her better judgment. Bulma  
took a long look at the rest of her shipmate's body. He was fairly short, not much taller than  
Bulma herself. Thin too, but Bulma had a sense of something deeper, more sinister lurking  
behind his seemingly frail form.   
  
*What if he...I don't even want to think about it. It's like there's something evil coming from him  
or something...a presence...I don't know how to describe it. How could something so huge come  
from someone so small? Hey...wait a minute...I'm not that large looking, and I've got a pretty  
good knack for martial arts on my side, that no one even knows about...well, except for Zenith.   
He better not tell anyone...where is he anyways? You know, now that I think about it, it's stupid  
of me to be afraid of Noji. I could probably kick his ass...never mind PROBABLY, I'd  
DEFINITELY be able to kick his ass.*  
  
Bulma's superficial glare that covered her terror quickly morphed into a genuine smirk, then a  
malicious smile. The almost 12 year old threw back her tresses and laughed long and loud, to  
the point where one would think she had gone insane. Noji's eyes widened at the sight, and he  
paused for a moment to try and figure things out.  
  
*What the hell? A few minutes ago she was glaring at me like I killed her family, and now she's  
laughing like some nutcase. What the fuck is up with this girl? She's still laughing! Where did  
she get such a loud set of lungs? Holy fuck, if she doesn't shut up soon, I'll have to help her.*  
  
To the relief of Noji's ears, Bulma stopped her cackling and turned to face him.  
  
"Why would you care?"  
"I don't."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"Well, you can take those little 'reasons' and shove them up your-"  
"Get the fuck away from her!"  
  
Zenith hurried over to Bulma's side and pulled her away from Noji as fast as possible.  
  
"You bitch. You're just lucky. I'll be back."  
  
Noji strode away from the swabbers, still wondering what the heck went on in the mind of that  
new girl on board.  
  
"You okay? Shit, I was so worried!"  
"Zenith, I'm fine. Did you see me practicing this morning? Or are you blind?"  
"Well...yeah...but still, he's dangerous."  
"I might be young, but I'm not stupid, okay? I know who I can defeat."  
"How?"  
"Because..." *It's probably not a good idea to tell him about the whole ki thing that Goku showed  
me, how to sense it and everything. There's only so much I can reveal. If this gets out  
anywhere...* "...I just can, okay?"  
"Like I said, how?"  
"It's too complicated to explain, I barely understand it myself." *At least the second part of that's  
true.*  
"Fine."  
"Don't tell ANYONE about my skills. I want an edge in case I get into trouble."  
"If you had finished your sentence earlier, you would've been in deep shit."  
"He knows what I meant. I need a promise you won't tell."  
"I'd never tell, why would I?"  
"Thank you, it means a lot to me."  
  
Bulma went back to scrubbing the wooden deck, and noticed Zenith had a few strange lumps in  
his shirt.  
  
"What are those?"  
"What are what?"  
"Those things under your shirt."  
"Food."  
  
True to his word, Zenith produced a number of rolls, sliced in half with fish between them. He  
ate his hungrily, while Bulma took a tad longer. Of course, considering how much more work  
she had done that day, she most definitely deserved the break. The two adolescents pressed on  
with their work for what seemed an eternity before the inevitable cry for dinner.   
  
  
That's all for now! There is TONS more to come, this story isn't done by a long shot. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and have a good day y'all! 


	16. Surprise

A/N: It's my birthday!!! Yeehaw! I'm 15, I'm 15!!! I barely got any sleep last night because I drank waaaay too much dr. pepper. I got up at 5 am and went on the computer...yeah. Anyhow, thank you SO much to B-sama who reviewed chapter 15 ^-^.  
  
I don't own dragonballz  
  
  
"Thank Kami, my arms are killing me."  
"Weak boy."  
"Hey! That's not fair, you've done this all your life."  
"It sucks, but yeah, I have, so now I can make fun of you."  
  
Bulma grinned at Zenith much like a Cheshire cat would, then laughed as he stuck out his  
tongue at her.  
  
"You're so childish."  
"You're too damn grown up."  
"Hehehe."  
"You know, that reminds me of something. Some pirate was laughing earlier, freakiest thing I  
ever heard. You must have heard, it was near where you were."  
"Of course I heard. Most people hear themselves laugh you know."  
"That was YOU?"  
"Yeah, after I realized I could easily maim Noji I found it rather amusing."  
"Good Kami."  
  
Bulma let out a sparkling laugh, then took Zenith's hand as he lead her to the dining cabin. Once  
they arrived, they found themselves eating the same purple stew as the night before.  
  
"Zenith, is this all they ever cook?"  
"To the best of my knowledge...yeah."  
"I guess it's better than nothing."  
  
The two took their food and left, not wanting to be near anyone else at that time. They entered  
their cabin, and Bulma sat down on the mattress, trying to bring her appetite up so she could  
actually eat something. One sniff of the 'stew', and Bulma's hunger disappeared completely.  
  
"You have to eat something, Bulma."  
"I've been days without food before, I can handle it."  
"Dammit, you shouldn't have to handle it!"  
"Look, every time I see this stuff I want to puke. Even though I barely have anything to puke."  
"Please, you have to eat."  
"There's nothing else they can possibly cook."  
"Nope."  
"Does the cook take special requests?"  
"You're dreaming."  
"I know that, but this stuff looks like vomit."  
"Just picture it as something else."  
  
Zenith polished off his bowl quite hastily, and was finished before Bulma had even tasted it. He  
became worried that she might not ever eat. If she died from malnutrition, he'd never be able to  
live with himself.  
  
"Bulma-"  
"Okay, okay. I'll eat it. It's disgusting, but I'll eat it."  
"All of it."  
"All right already!"  
  
Bulma took a spoonful of the dreaded concoction, and forced herself to swallow it.  
  
"This stuff isn't meant for human consumption."  
"If you eat it, you'll get a surprise."  
"What...kind of surprise?"  
"A good one."  
"Like...?"  
"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise then."  
  
The young girl gave an exasperated sigh and continued eating the bowl of purple stew. Gagging,  
she managed to finish it, though it took her a while and she felt rather queasy.  
  
"There, I ate it. I feel really sick now. We're supposed to go back and scrub, aren't we?"  
"Yeah, but first I have a surprise for you, remember?"  
"Suddenly I feel like a five year old."  
"Sorry. This wouldn't be something I'd ever give a five year old."  
  
With that said, Zenith lifted Bulma onto his lap, and before she could do any protesting, started  
to kiss her neck. The young girl was taken aback by the sudden display of affection, but all  
coherent thoughts were banished from her mind as Zenith's hand trailed over her breast.  
  
"Good Kami..."  
  
Bulma leaned back into her lover's body and took in a deep breath when he massaged her right  
bosom. She let out a moan that drove Zenith wild, causing his work on her neck to become  
more profound, and giving young Bulma a taste of pleasure. The two sat entangled like this for  
a half an hour, Zenith keeping his hands on her chest the whole while, and alternating his kisses  
in different places. Bulma was sure this was heaven, nothing in her life had been better than  
this.  
  
"Zenith!"  
  
Zenith quickly let go of Bulma at the sound of his Captain's voice.  
  
"Yes Captain Ibbo?"  
"You've got swabbing to do. Get your ass out there and have the whelp girl help you."  
"Yes Captain."  
  
Once again, Zenith and Bulma found themselves scrubbing away at the ship. Bulma started to  
freeze once again, and Zenith lent her his shirt. Needless to say, Bulma went a tad slower when  
washing the wood deck of the Griffin.  
  
***************************************  
  
A year and a half had passed, Bulma was now thirteen, Zenith had just turned nineteen. The two were inseparable, and Bulma's strength had greatly increased during that time. She still had no idea of how to formulate a Kameyameya wave, and it bothered her to no end. Although, the time that she spent with Zenith made up for it.  
  
As of that point, the two had only gone so far as their second day on the ship, Zenith thinking she was too young, and Bulma not knowing what more they could do. That also, still bothered her. There were times when she though they should be able to do so much more, and yet, she had no idea what. She didn't dare ask him, he didn't like answering that sort of thing. Today, however, her question was about to be answered, since she had a different question which ultimately led to  
what she wanted to know.  
  
The two were still swabbing the deck, and it was a hot, hot day. Over thirty degrees Celsius, and  
Bulma and Zenith were sweating buckets, so much that they almost didn't need soapy water for  
the decks. Deodorants of any kind were unheard of on the Griffin, so you either got used to the  
smell or stuck a clothes pin on your nose. Bulma learned to adapt. When Zenith's arms got  
tired, which took longer these days, because he was used to scrubbing by now, Bulma brought  
forth her query.  
  
"Zenith, how are babies made?"  
  
Oooh! That'll be something to explain all right! Please review, it would mean ever so much to  
me. Thanks to those who have and I'll come up with the next chapter pretty soon! Take care of  
yourselves! 


	17. That Age Old Question

A/N: Here we go, it's the next chapter of Savage Siren! Thanks to those who reviewed, you  
people are the greatest! And to Mandy, I have no idea what chapter it will be when Vegeta comes in, but I'll let you know now, it won't be for a while. Oh, and sorry this chapter is up kinda late, with school starting I don't have as much time to type and upload as I would like, so I can't do stuff as frequently. I'm sure you all understand, with similar problems and such.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz or anything else, for that matter. If you wish to use my characters, go  
ahead, I'd be honoured. However, if you start making money, I expect AT LEAST half of the  
income. I think that's more than fair. On with the story!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Zenith's face went stark white and he almost spilled his bucket of water on the deck.  
  
*Oh shit. This is NOT my field. I'm going to have to tell here everything. Well, maybe not  
EVERYthing...*  
"I already know they start as an egg inside a woman, but how do those eggs become babies  
instead of being...well...blood?"  
  
Zenith's jaw almost seemed to be off his hinges, and it took him a bit of time before he regained  
his composure.  
  
*Damn, the only thing I have to explain is the part I DON'T want to explain. I suppose I could  
play dumb. Yeah, that's it, I'll play dumb. If I start explaining the process, I might end up with  
a more physical demonstration rather than a verbal. It's hard enough not to jump her right now,  
this only makes it worse.* "I'm...not sure."  
"Then why did you go so pale when I asked you? Back when I was with Maelyn, I asked the  
same question and I didn't get an answer. I'm thirteen now, I'm not a kid. I know when you're  
lying and I think I have a right to know how I was created."  
  
Zenith didn't reply, he was sitting there dumbfounded once again by Bulma's intelligence, which  
had grown during that year and a half. Bulma quickly became annoyed by Zenith's lack of a  
response, and huffed in indignation.  
  
"Well, I guess I could just ask one of the other crew members, they've lived a while, they ought  
to know something. Some of them anyways."  
"No, don't! I'll tell you, just don't ask them about that."  
  
Bulma was startled by his sudden surrender, and almost chuckled.  
  
*I guess he's got a small case of jealousy there, but I think it's more protectiveness than  
anything. Some of those pirates are really creepy.* "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
Zenith took in a deep breath and vainly tried to calm his high-strung nerves.  
  
"All right. Well, when a man and woman are in love...or just...really want a lot of pleasure...or  
one is paying the other, um, the man kinda...enters the woman through her...opening."  
"How?"  
"Well...you see...the same place where women have openings, men have...well, uh it's hard to  
explain, but it fits inside the woman. Then the two push against each other until they release."  
"Release what?"  
"Well...er, men release stuff that travels to the woman's egg and um, er...uh..."  
"Fertilizes it?"  
"Yeah, that's the word."  
"Oh! So that's how it works! But what does the female release?"  
"A...er...sticky kind of fluid...I don't know why though."  
"Wouldn't the whole thing hurt the woman?"  
  
Zenith paused, trying to figure exactly how to explain this to Bulma.  
  
"Well...the first time a woman...does it...it hurts at first, but passes quickly. After that, it doesn't  
hurt anymore. Actually it feels like heaven. Sex, I mean."  
"That's what it's called then."  
"Yeah. Am I done explaining tough things or can I go back to scrubbing?"  
  
Bulma snickered and gave Zenith a heartfelt embrace from behind.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know. And yes, you can go back to scrubbing, love."  
"...love?"  
"Well...yeah, I love you. You're the most important person in my life, and right now, the only  
one I can trust. You didn't know that?"  
"You never really said you did."  
"Neither did you, I just assumed...was I wrong?"  
"No! No, of course not. I love you with all my soul."  
  
The sky-haired teen smiled and kissed her love's cheek, then licked his ear.  
  
"You'd better stop that."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't, I'm going to carry off to our room and I'll give you a better answer to  
your question." *Oh shit, I was NOT supposed to say that."  
"As tempting as it sounds, we DO have to finish this."   
*Is she joking or is she serious?*  
*I did NOT just say that.*  
  
Bulma released her hold on the ruddy-haired youth...well, I suppose he had just entered  
adulthood. The two went back to scrubbing the deck, sweating like pigs until the cry for grub  
was sounded. The duo quickly ran downstairs to eat. Zenith went to go pick up the stew, only to  
find that today they were cooking sausages and corn from one of their more recent raids. He was  
so busy drooling over the food that he didn't notice Bulma conversing with Noji.  
  
You see, despite their initial encounter, the two had eventually learned to tolerate each other. It  
certainly did take a while, but for now, the two could actually carry on a conversation without  
screaming at each other. Noji would never admit it, but he admired Bulma's boldness and  
intelligence. He still wanted to bed her, but then again, so did every other man on the ship. He  
wasn't stupid enough to do it though. Captain Ibbo watched him like a hawk ever since Bulma  
set foot on the Griffin. Not to mention the red-haired boy.  
  
Bulma herself found him to have a lot of information on many topics, which pleased her greatly.   
Bulma's thirst to KNOW left Noji constantly telling tales, myths and fights of all kinds. At this  
point, the two were talking about past battles on the sea that Bulma hadn't already experienced.  
  
"There was one point when we were against the Fitaki Clan, they were hard to beat. It took us  
almost all our ammo, but it was worth it. We had little supplies at the time, and their ship  
fulfilled our needs, as well as a hefty amount of pocket change."  
"I suppose that part's good, but all those people..."  
  
Noji gave a disbelieving chuckle.  
  
"I can't imagine how after a good year and a half on this rig, you're still sensitive over people  
dying."  
"Well maybe if you had seen your adoptive mother's severed head thrown out the window,  
you'd be a little more sensitive too."  
"My parents were skinned alive, but back to my point. Fact is, we're all gonna die sooner or  
later, it's just a question of when and how. You couldn't appreciate the mentality of battle, Ibbo  
keeps you below deck the whole time. If we didn't kill them, we'd be killed by them. You  
understand?"  
"I guess it makes sense. I don't like it, but I get it. What if we run into the saiyajins? Would we  
be able to kill them?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Would the crew be able to kill them? That and more coming up in the next chapter! Please let me know what you think, anything you say is valuable to me. Keep on smiling:) 


	18. Deeper We Go

Well, here it is, the next chapter. Hope you like it, it's a tad more spicy than the others. I know it took a while, but I do the best I can. I don't get much computer time these days.  
  
Noji choked on the ale that he was drinking, and it took a large whack on his back from Bulma  
to bring him to.  
  
"Look girl, if the saiyajins were to come here, consider yourself and everyone on this ship as  
cattle about to be slaughtered. There is no way we could even survive, much less win. They  
don't even let people escape on the lifeboats. They enjoy seeing their victims dying in front of  
their face."  
"Well then, I hope we never see them. Hey, by any-"  
"Bulma!"  
  
Zenith ran over with two plates of sausage and corn, glaring violently at Noji. He in turn merely  
closed his cat-like orbs and smirked.  
  
"Is something the matter Zenith? You look rather distraught."  
"Noji don't even start. I don't need you two fighting like wild animals. I know you love  
antagonizing Zenith, and it's driving me nuts. Just stop it already."  
"And I suppose you think you can order me around, little girl?"  
"I'm taller than you!"  
"Noji! Get yer' ass over 'ere! Cap'n's orders."  
"Figures. Mitch is always ruining my fun. Well, lucky for Zenith here, I have to go."  
  
Noji walked away slowly, quite deliberately so, and Bulma had to restrain Zenith from chasing  
after him.  
  
"It won't do you any good. You shouldn't get so damn mad in the first place. I've told you  
before, he's just a source of information for me. I'm well aware of how dangerous he is, but  
he's got a lot of wisdom."  
"Wisdom? Don't make me puke."  
"Zenith."  
  
Though only saying his name, Bulma's tone was condescending enough to make her red-haired  
boyfriend shut up very quickly. The couple walked in a tense silence towards their quarters,  
Bulma wondering why men were constantly fighting, Zenith plotting a way to get rid of Noji...or  
trying to at least. Arriving there, Zenith handed Bulma her food, which she scarfed down in a  
matter of seconds.  
  
"Holy crap..."  
"What? I'm hungry. I'm a growing girl."  
  
Zenith chose to stay silent and eat his dinner. As he chewed on the luscious corn cob, Bulma  
found herself staring at his dragon navel ring once again.  
  
*That is such an interesting dragon...I wonder how much it would hurt to get that done...I'd love  
to have one of those. Of course, it looks better on him, he has the perfect stomach...and  
chest...and face...yeesh, I'm ogling him again. It's a bad habit, but I can't help myself! He's just  
so damn good looking! He looks so cute eating that corn on the cob.   
We've been together for a while now, and I love him so much. I do wish he'd stop getting so  
jealous when I talk to Noji. We're not even friends for Kami's sake! I doubt I can do too much  
about that, though.  
I wonder...should we go further? I mean, what we've done is great so far, his touch is excellent,  
but there's always been something missing. This whole 'sex' thing seems to be what I'm  
looking for, but I'm not sure if Zenith would really be up to that...*  
  
Little did Bulma know, Zenith's mind was preoccupied with the same question.  
  
*Dammit, what do I do? I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to push her, but I'm going to snap  
if I can't have her soon. I've been longing for her for the longest time...over a year. I want to  
see her face flushed, I want to hear her pant, I need to see her thrash with pleasure. I long to  
hear her scream my name...that would be the most beautiful sound in my life. I love her so  
much, I'd never do anything unless she wanted too, but I'm going to go crazy in the meantime.   
Kami, she's a goddess. That's the closest word I can get to describe her. It would be bliss,  
having her naked body against mine, us being the closest that two people can become. Making  
love with her has always been my dream, but maybe it could be a reality...*  
  
Zenith ate the last bite of his sausage, and looked over to see Bulma staring at his stomach.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
"What do you think?"  
  
Bulma slid over on the floor to where Zenith was sitting, and laid her head on his shoulder. The  
ruddy-haired pirate slipped his hand into Bulma's, who gently grasped it and let out a contented  
sigh. They sat in companionable silence, simply letting the other calm themselves down. For an  
hour they stayed there, neither wanting to move. They didn't have to either, swabbing duties  
ended after supper. Without any warning, Bulma crawled over to Zenith and engaged him in a  
sensuous, open mouth kiss.  
  
Zenith was genuinely surprised, and responded eagerly, intertwining his tongue with his lover's.   
Bulma moaned, causing a restricting feeling to occur in Zenith's leggings. Zenith broke the  
kiss, leaving him breathless, and Bulma pouting slightly.  
  
"Aw, tired already? That's too bad, I had a lot more planned."  
"Well then, Bulma...show me your plans."  
  
The blue-haired girl grinned wickedly, then hastily removed Zenith's shirt and threw it against  
the wall of the room. Zenith went wide-eyed with shock, and Bulma used this to her advantage,  
attacking his nipples with her mouth.  
  
"Bul...ma..."  
  
Zenith began shaking from lust, from his head down to his toes. The things Bulma was doing to  
his chest was driving him wild, and he was so entranced with the feeling that he didn't even  
know his love had pushed him to the ground. Bulma nipped and sucked all over Zenith's chest,  
causing a myriad of sounds to escape from her older lover's mouth. She smiled, and stopped her  
actions, laying her head on his bare chest. After regaining his composure, Zenith was thoroughly  
confused.  
  
"What...was...all that for?"  
"You, and you seemed to like it, I take it."  
  
Zenith groaned in response and flipped her over so he was now dominant. He nipped her nose  
and Bulma giggled from the action.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to me."  
  
Zenith gave Bulma a passionate kiss, and started to run his hands all over her body. Bulma  
squirmed with delight as he gently trailed his hand along her inner thigh, never breaking the kiss.   
She wrapped her arms around his torso, trying to bring him closer to her. Zenith obliged eagerly,  
pressing himself against her and still toying with Bulma's tongue. The two parted, breathless,  
with eyes shining with need.  
  
  
"Bulma...how far were you planning to go?"  
"As far as possible."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm damn sure."  
"I don't want to do anything if you're not ready."  
"I was ready a year ago."  
"You're not serious."  
"I'm dead serious."  
  
Zenith stared at his lover, she was so fearless, and so exotic. All he had to do was look in her  
eyes. Once he did that, he know. He knew she was ready, he knew she was serious, and he  
knew she would give anything for him, just like he would give anything for her.  
  
"Get ready, Bulma."  
"Get set, Zenith."  
  
The two shouted out "GO!" and Zenith ran out of the room, Bulma chasing him, laughing gaily.   
Granted, she didn't use full speed...that would be too easy.  
  
Oh, and it ends here! Next chapter was going to be the lemon, but due to ff.net's removal of nc-17 stories in October, I'm not going to post the lemon part of the story. I'm sorry, but I don't want this taken off. Let me know if there's stuff in here that's too mature for an R rating. Thank you to everyone who's been reading, your support  
keeps me going and I really appreciate it. If you'd like, I would love it if you sent a review,  
some people sent me e-mail instead or as well, that's fine too. Bye! 


	19. Love That's Pure

Due to my wanting to keep this story on , I have replaced this lemonic chapter (teehee) lemonic, with a little note here. Lemon is gone folks, sorry, but not many were reading this story anyhow.  
  
Hope you like the rest of the fic! This had basically not plot anyways. 


	20. Frustration

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was in a retreat off in Marathon, Ontario with the church of mine. I slept all yesterday once I got home, which was only 4:30. I'm taking the day off school today since I feel like crap. My mom let me.   
I don't believe I recieved ANY reviews for last chapter, but that's OK because I'm going to keep posting chapters for a LONG time, so I'm hoping I'll get a few more. I do have a good number for this story anyhow.   
  
I don't own dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning, the ruddy haired pirate awoke to find himself nude, with Bulma entangled in  
him. He decided to enjoy the rare moment while it lasted, stroking her arm while she slept.   
Normally she was up so much earlier than he was, practising her form or shadow sparring.   
Zenith smiled as his love snuggled up even closer than she already was.  
  
*I would do anything for her...absolutely anything. She's like an angel from heaven...*  
  
A large yawn jolted Zenith from his thoughts, and he was suddenly backhanded by Bulma. His  
face turned almost red as he fell back, and it was then that he felt the slight pain of the bruises he  
had acquired the night before.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
Bulma scurried over and cradled her lover in her arms. She wore a worried expression on her  
face, and touched Zenith's face with pure tenderness.  
  
"I was waking up and I flailed my arms a bit...I'm really sorry."  
"It's nothing."  
"Kami! Look at those bruises! Are those...from me?"  
  
Zenith silenced Bulma with a sweet kiss that made her all but melt. After it was broken, Bulma  
still looked concerned, but Zenith made sure she wouldn't worry so much.   
  
"It's just like a love bite...only it's a bruise."  
"Don't you dare bite me."  
  
Zenith grinned and half chased Bulma around their quarters, who was only half running herself.   
Bulma gave Zenith the upper hand and let him pin her to the ground, giving girly squeals as he  
nipped at her neck. She eventually wriggled free, then stood up, pulling her love with her. She  
gave him a fierce hug, filled with all the love she could muster.  
  
"...my...ribs..."  
"Ack! Sorry, I really don't know my own strength."  
  
All Zenith could do was look at her in pure adoration, and Bulma blushed under his scrutiny. He  
tilted her chin up towards him, and gave her another kiss to which she allowed herself to get  
completely lost in. Five minutes went by and the two finally pulled apart.  
  
"We should probably get up to the dock and keep scrubbing."  
"What's the use? You're always going to be better than me."  
  
Bulma chuckled at that comment, then rubbed noses with her pirate love.  
  
"Well, I'm always going to be better than you period, but you wouldn't be so weak if you  
weren't so lazy when it comes to scrubbing."  
"Why you..."  
  
Zenith ran after a giggling Bulma all the way to the stairs, before realizing that they were  
completely naked. The two whispered a collective "Fuck!" and raced as fast as they could to  
their quarters. Once dressed, the two set to work as soon as they reached the deck. Zenith,  
however, had to resort to wearing his shirt like a deformed kilt because of his torn pants, earning him some puzzled looks  
from some of the crew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two years later, Bulma and Zenith were closer than ever, and still scrubbing. Bulma still had  
never been allowed above deck during battles, and was much stronger than before. Over the last  
while, she had begun to get antsy whenever she heard the sounds of cannons fired and swords  
clashing. The longing to be there was starting to eat away at her, and she constantly had to  
remind herself that it was most likely better to stay where she was, safe. Well, as safe as you  
could possibly be on a pirate ship.  
  
It seemed like an ordinary day, the clouds were white and puffy, the sea had light waves, just  
enough to keep the water from looking like liquid glass. Bulma and Zenith were eating some  
celery sticks and some mystery meat for lunch, when in the distance they saw a ship. It had an  
blue flag with a snake in the centre.  
  
"Zenith? What crew is that?"  
"I have no idea. Get below deck."  
"I'm sick and tired of being below deck! I want to fight!"  
"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed out there!"  
"I'm stronger than you, dammit! I'm fifteen and I'm not a little girl anymore."  
"Look, I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, it's the captain's orders. You don't even have a  
weapon."  
"Fine."  
  
Bulma stomped below deck, scowling and muttering curses as she went. She was quite unhappy  
with the situation, countless barges had gone by and she hadn't been able to participate in any of  
the battles or raids. However, remembering that Mort had died, leaving Gort rather sullen, she  
wasn't insanely keen on jumping into a fight without proper preparation.  
  
*Ooh! Everything makes me so mad these days. They treat me like a fucking child. I hate it.   
The captain, the crew, hell, even ZENITH isn't on my side. Hell, the only one who'd support  
me, sad to say, is Noji. Maybe I could arrange it so he could get me on deck...*  
  
Bulma paced back and forth in one of the hallways, desperately trying to ignore the rush of  
footsteps to the deck, forcing herself not to think of how glorious it would be to FINALLY test  
her strength. The bowels of the Griffin cleared, and Bulma found herself below deck once more,  
spitting out angry streams of profanities everywhere she walked. She searched everywhere  
below deck for Noji, but found him nowhere. She presumed he was already on deck, and that  
infuriated her even more.  
  
"Damn this fucked up rig to hell and back! I want to go fight, kamidammit! Shit, why can't a  
do anything???!!"  
  
Of course, there was no one around to hear Bulma's tirade, not that anyone would have paid a  
ton of attention to it. Swearing was quite a common habit among the crew members, and it  
would seem that Bulma was definitely not the exception. She went on for a good few hours or  
so, the cannon sounds and battle cries making her rather anxious, curious and mad as hell at the  
same time. Her frustration soon got the better of her though.  
  
*To hell with it. I'm going, I'm fighting, and if Ibbo doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass.*  
  
Bulma took off as fast as she could towards the nearest set of stairs, and raced onto the deck of  
the Griffin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh man! What happens next? Will Bulma get a taste of what full-scale battle is without  
having major damage to herself? Who is the mysterious crew that the Griffin is attacking? All  
this and more next chapter! Please let me know what you think, it would mean ever so much to  
me. Bye! 


	21. Departed Soul

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed,  
you guys are the best.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
WARNINGS: MAJOR GORE, angst, and otherwise disturbing material.  
  
  
Bulma looked around, having to cover her ears each time a cannon was fired. It sounded so  
much louder on deck. Things weren't looking positive, members of the other ship were already  
sword fighting with the crew of the Griffin. Bulma could see bloody corpses lying there, some  
still twitching. She had to restrain herself from vomiting, and forced herself not to feel for any  
of the dead. She could still hear Noji's voice echoing in her mind...  
  
"You wouldn't appreciate the mentality of battle..."  
  
Bulma shook his words away and slunk around the ship, not wanting to be seen just yet. She  
heard a shout, and turned to her right to see Noji slicing an enemy pirate's leg off. The man  
didn't even have time to scream, as Noji stabbed him again, right between his eyes. Noji  
removed his sword and his past enemy collapsed, crimson fluid gushing out of his head and  
severed limb.  
  
Noji turned around and noticed Bulma crouching behind some barrels. He gave a smirk to the  
teen, who in turn gave him one back.  
  
*So, the girl snuck up to watch the action. I wonder about her...did she ENJOY seeing that?   
That girl is so damn unpredictable...I probably shouldn't assume anything.*  
  
Noji stopped thinking of Bulma and went off to defend another part of the ship. Bulma,  
however, stayed exactly where she was, fascinated by the swordsmanship displayed by Ylecic  
and a pirate from the opposite ship. Bulma was astonished at how good Ylecic was, she had  
assumed he was only a good navigator.  
  
*Well, that proves my theory about HIM wrong.*  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide as saucers when Ylecic's shirt got torn off, his opponent's sword inches  
away from his chest. The two pirates went on for what seemed an eternity, and then, a pained  
scream tore through the air like a knife through butter.  
  
*That sounded like...no, it can't be! It can't be him! Oh Kami, let it be someone else than who I  
think!*  
  
Bulma raced over to where she heard the horrid sound, fearing the worst for Zenith. Upon  
arrival, she gave a shrill scream and rushed over to her love. The once lively pirate was slumped  
over a railing, a crude spear piercing through his back. He was barely clinging onto life, and had  
but a few minutes left. Bulma turned him over and tears fell from her face like a waterfall.  
  
  
"Zenith..."  
  
The ruddy haired man silenced Bulma by putting a finger over her lips. She sobbed and held his  
hand so tightly that it looked as if it would break. Zenith opened his mouth to speak, but no  
sound came out. His eyes glazed over and became murky, no longer full of vitality as they once  
had been. It was that exact moment that Zenith's soul was released from his body, never to  
return.  
  
Bulma grasped onto him, calling his name over and over, refusing to believe he was actually  
gone. Her tears mixed with his blood, and she laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing all the  
while. By this time, she had attracted a number of those previously fighting. They had stopped  
to watch the distraught young woman, who at this point was talking to the now dead Zenith.  
  
"No...why? Why did it have to be you, dammit? Why does life give me something, finally, only  
to take it away? You said you'd never leave me..."  
  
Bulma broke into even more tears, and shook his body, hoping somehow to revive him.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Bulma collapsed onto her love's corpse, holding it like it was gold. Zenith's bloody shirt was  
soaked with her tears, and she ran her fingers through his hair, remembering everything they had  
been through together, crying all the while.  
  
"I'll always love you...always. You only. No one else. Never ever."  
  
Bulma continued to let the saline water fall from her eyes, oblivious to the crowd gathered  
around her. Zenith's killer watched the whole thing with an amused expression, he lived on this  
kind of tragedy. It built him up, gave him energy for what he did.   
  
Suddenly, as quickly as she had started to wail, Bulma stopped, becoming completely silent.   
Her heart, once full of sadness, was flooded by a dangerous rage that threatened to break loose.   
She then spoke calmly, with an edge of anger present in her voice.  
  
"Who. Killed. Him?"  
  
Bulma turned to face the crowd, her pupils livid with hatred. She glared at each person there,  
ignoring the fighting done on the other part of the ship. No one spoke, not knowing who his  
killer was, not wanting to be blamed. The murderer himself was convinced she was merely a  
whore and was nothing more than to be laughed it. That opinion quickly changed when Bulma  
exploded with impatience and utter rage, a black aura of power surrounding, crackling with  
strength.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!"  
  
  
The pirate responsible for Zenith's death was now quaking in fear on the inside, but not showing  
it. Everyone else was quite happy to shake with terror. The killer managed to pull of a shaky  
sneer, stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"I did. And there's nothing you can do for him now. He was too stupid to last long. He must  
have spent too much time with you, little slut."  
  
Bulma glared violently at her boyfriend's murderer, not because of the terminology used to  
describe herself, but the way he talked about Zenith made her madder than hell.  
  
"You know something? You're absolutely right."  
  
The power charged young woman turned around, and flawlessly pulled the spear out of Zenith's  
body.  
  
"There's nothing I can do for him now."  
  
Bulma, with an incredible speed not detected by anyone else, skewered her love's killer. She  
exuded an unimaginable aura of grace and anger, and all the crowd managed to see was the  
helpless pirate pinned to a wall by his neck, already finished. Bulma's accuracy was dead on,  
and the spear had gone straight through the jugular vein. The end result was a bloody mess on  
the wood, permanently staining it red.  
  
"Of course, you forgot that I can always kill you for revenge..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes siree...that's not the average Bulma. I warned you of the gore, and I hope you guys liked this chapter, well, at least that it was written well, I don't know how many of you like gore. Let me know what you think, please and have a good day/week/month/year/life! 


	22. To The Bottom Of The Sea

A/N: Well, here we are again. I remember so many people saying, "I can't wait for the jealousy scene between Vegeta and Zenith." Well, no jealousy scene at this point, folks. I know it's sad that I killed him off, but hey, this isn't a happy story. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I really appreciat it.  
  
I don't own dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
WARNINGS: MAJOR GORE, ANGST AND PSYCHOLOGICALLY DISTURBING MATERIAL  
  
  
Bulma spat on the man, then turned to the swelled group of onlookers. She looked at them and  
gave a malicious smile, then laughed, a sorrowful cackling laced with insanity. Everyone there  
was ready to scream in terror.  
  
"All right. Here's the deal. I'm killing everyone who I don't see fit to live. Good luck to the  
bastards I don't like."  
  
All that were there scattered instantly, leaving Bulma with a newfound longing...the hunt. She  
pursued every single member of the opposing ship and meant to slaughter them all. The blood  
poured, limbs rolled on the deck, but Bulma kept going. Nothing mattered anymore. Morals  
didn't matter- the love of her life was just killed. How was that moral or just? Bulma decided  
that justice would just have to come about from her. If she got killed...what did it matter? Life  
was nothing without Zenith. The dead bodies strewn around her no longer disgusted her. In  
some cases, it thrilled her. It almost scared her at how violent she had become in such a short  
period of time, but she let it slide. It didn't matter right now.  
  
*To think, we spent all this time cleaning the deck, and here I am dirtying it. Well, at least this  
way we'll have an even, crimson stain and it won't be so blotchy anymore.*  
  
Bulma's thoughts drifted away as she stabbed a pirate with his own sword, then took it,  
moving onto her next victims. She moved so fast that all anyone could see was a black and blue  
blur, accompanied by blood gushing wherever she went. She snuffed out countless pirates,  
simply by giving a kick to their heads.  
  
One pirate was lucky and managed to escape to the lifeboats, and was rowing away as fast as  
him arms would allow. He desperately hoped that the insane blue haired woman wouldn't  
destroy him somehow.  
  
*Kami, if she sees me, I'm a goner! They'll fire a cannon or she'll do some sort of majik. I'm  
not an idiot, I can see that power surrounding her. I WILL survive, or my name's not Tao Pai  
Pai.*  
  
Bulma herself was busy slicing a pirate who previously had Captain Ibbo at his mercy. After the  
pirate's body fell to the deck with a thud, Bulma looked at Ibbo, a storm present in her normally  
calm blue eyes.  
  
"Girl, you certainly are an asset as far as-"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
Bulma pressed a rather long, sharp sword against Ibbo's jugular vein, and snarled like a feral  
animal.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should let you live."  
"Who will run the ship?"  
"It's not like you do anything right now. If we actually needed a leader, we'd find someone. Try  
something else."  
"You wouldn't be protected from the others anymore."  
"Protected? PROTECTED?!"  
  
Bulma let out a laugh that sounded quite psychotic, causing Ibbo to become very, very nervous.   
He wasn't blind, he could see the black outline around Bulma fluctuating, and he didn't like it  
one bit.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I don't need protection. I can take out EVERYONE on this ship if  
I need to. YOU kept me away from the fighting. Do you even realize how badly I wanted to test  
my skills? Of course, I couldn't show anyone, I wanted an advantage. That's not good enough  
of a reason. I'm losing patience with you...Captain."  
  
The last word coming out of Bulma's mouth was laced with disrespect, which greatly annoyed  
Ibbo, who spoke up rather quickly.  
  
"Keep in line girl, show some respect. Besides, even if you did kill me, someone would turn  
against you. Your body would sink to the bottom of the sea."  
  
He gestured to the remaining shipmates of the Griffin, who were looking rather ragged and ready  
to pass out, save a few.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Bulma removed the sword from the captain's neck, throwing it behind her onto the deck. He in  
turn breathed a sigh of relief, convinced that he was safe. Ibbo's relief was short lived, however,  
when an anger filled Bulma picked him up by the neck and proceeded to choke him.  
  
"You killed my adoptive mother, you sent the one I love to his death and you treated me like a  
child. You want respect? Kiss my ass. Did you actually think I would let you live? Funny, I  
thought you had a FEW brain cells, I guess I was wrong."  
  
The crew watched in shock as Ibbo could only produce gurgling noises from his throat. This  
continued for a few more minutes, until the once fierce captain was nothing more than a pile of  
flesh and bone in Bulma's arms. She hefted Ibbo up, and tossed him over the side. Bulma  
watched his body sink into the depths of the sea, satisfied with what she had done.  
  
"Looks like it's your body going down through the water...how ironic."  
  
Bulma turned around to face what was left of the crew. There stood Ylecic, Gort, Noji, Rufus,  
Mitch, Crock, and a handful of others, all unsure of what was going to happen next.   
  
"Okay you guys, is there anyone aboard that other ship? Do we need any supplies? Rufus,  
check the telescope."  
  
Rufus quickly scurried off, not wanting to upset the sky haired slayer at the moment. A few  
minutes later revealed that there were ten pirates guarding the ship, and it had, in fact nothing of  
use on it.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes, then closed them. She summoned energy, as much as she possibly  
could, her aura growing by the minute. By this time, everyone could see that the aura was not  
black, but in fact a midnight blue. She brought her hands back behind her and faced the ship.   
No one at this point knew quite what she was doing, but Bulma knew exactly what she wanted to  
do, and was determined at this point to do it.  
  
*There's no stopping me now. I CAN do this.*  
  
"Ka...me...ya..."  
  
Mitch gave a yelp of surprise as an energy ball made of blue light collected in Bulma's palms.   
The rest of the crew were equally astounded, and quickly made room for the female warrior.  
  
"ME...."  
  
The orb had tripled in size, and Bulma's aura shot out with an intense increase of power. Sweat  
ran down her forehead, her muscles all became taut.  
  
"YA!!!!!"  
  
In one rapid movement, Bulma brought her hands forward and released the ki orb at the  
opposing ship. Two seconds went by, followed by a huge explosion. The main thing the other  
ship had was gunpowder, giving them a very fast death indeed. Debris flew everywhere, some  
rained on the deck and singed some pirates. Bulma merely looked ahead with a huge smile on  
her face.  
  
*Finally! I did it! I got that kameyameya to work! I just wish Zenith could have been there to  
see it. *  
  
Bulma gave a sigh, and then promised something to herself and her departed love.  
  
*I'll never love another, and I'll wear the dress you gave me as a tribute to you. I won't wear  
another thing, I swear by the moon and the stars.*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh man, I can barely believe I wrote that. Sometimes I wonder just how screwed up I really am.   
  
Hope you liked this chapter, gory as it was. Let me know what you thought. Anything you want  
to say, say it. There's always room for me to improve or get lots of praise. Have a good day!   
I'm sitting here at the computer, sick, staying away from school, so I have lots of typing time:) 


	23. Question Of Leadership

A/N: Here it is, the part that 99.8 percent of the readers on this site skip....  
THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!  
Anyhow, I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who didn't...*gives a  
pathetic looking death glare at people who decided not to review for one reason or another.   
They fall down laughing and the author cries.* I hope you're not TOO disturbed by those last  
two chapters. On with the story!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz.  
  
Bulma swung her body around so that she was facing the motley looking crew. They all seemed  
to be quite tired, whereas she herself was still on a high from completing the kameyameya. She  
studied each shipmate individually, with a single thought in mind...  
  
*Who's suitable enough to lead us?*  
  
Bulma started to walk past them, pausing to bring up all the information she knew on them. Her  
brow furrowed in concentration, and the blue-haired young woman's midnight blue aura finally  
disappeared.  
  
*Hmm, let's see...not Gort, he's almost suicidal because of Mort dying, that won't do at all.   
Who else? There's Ylecic...but he's got his hands full with navigating AND he's the lookout as  
well. Giving him the job would be stupid of me. Rufus...I don't know him well enough. He  
seems all right, but I don't trust him. Same with Crock and Mitch. I barely know the names of  
almost all the rest, no way I'm sticking them in charge.   
  
I don't want to be leader, that's not my thing. I just want to train, fight, and maybe mourn a  
while. That leaves Noji...good Kami, am I actually going to let HIM run the ship? He's got  
experience, and wisdom, and a good deal of strength, but not enough to beat me. No one would  
defy him because they know he'd slit their throats...he's the perfect choice, though I hate to  
admit it.*  
  
Bulma's walking ceased as she came upon Noji, who tried to stare her cooly in the eyes, but his  
cat-like yellow orbs were gleaming with excitement. He knew what she was doing, he knew  
exactly what she was planning, and he was pretty damn sure that he would finally get his chance  
at being Captain.  
  
"Noji."  
  
"Yes, girl?"  
  
"Don't piss me off Noji, I'm not in the mood. Call me Bulma, unless of course you'd like to be  
impaled with one of the swords still left on the deck." she snapped. Noji shut his mouth quickly,  
not wanting to die just yet, and let Bulma continue.  
  
"As of now, you are the Captain of this ship. You set the course, you plan the battles, you give  
the tasks. Screw up and I'll kill you. Clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good. I'm going to train down in my cabin. I'll leave you to give everyone duties."  
  
Bulma exited the deck, hoping she had made the right decision in who was to be captain. One  
thing was for certain: she was not going to scrub a deck EVER again. Not so much because of  
the work involved, but because of the painful memories it would bring up.   
  
Bulma walked into her room and fiercely started to train, savagely forcing any thought of her  
deceased boyfriend out of her mind. The midnight aura became dimly present once again, and  
Bulma was tempted to rip the floorboards out to conquer the grief that was constantly trying to  
invade its way into her mind.  
  
After shadow sparring and perfecting one of her best katas, Bulma remembered the promise she  
had given her love.  
  
*The dress...I almost forgot about it!*  
  
Bulma opened the door she had carved out of the wall some years ago. Inside the blasted out  
wall was the lavender dress, shimmering in all its glory. Bulma fought back her tears as she  
gingerly took out the garment, sliding her fingers over the satiny material. She discarded her  
outer clothing and stepped into the dress.   
  
*It fits perfectly...I'll wear it forever, as long as I live. No matter how ragged it gets, I'll always  
wear it. For you, for always.*  
  
Eventually, Bulma's emotions got the best of her and she broke into a fit of tears. Crawling onto  
the severely worn mat, she laid down and curled herself into a ball, soaking the mat as she cried  
her eyes out. The loss of her love, the killings she executed, the discovery of her true potential,  
and the entire battle itself was overwhelming, and Bulma soon fell asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tao Pai Pai was sitting at a bar, the wench had just served him his drink. He sat in a circle with  
a dozen or so pirates, who were eagerly listening to his tale.  
  
"...she was so beautiful, and at first glance she seemed so innocent. Not so, the power from her  
was like that of an experienced mage gone mad. I guess the best way to compare her would be  
to a siren. Lovely, yet deadly...yet even that is not enough. Her movements were so fast, the look in  
her eyes so calculating...and at the same time there was an overall feeling you got from her, that one  
wrong move and you would lose a limb. Savage, very savage and yet insanely intelligent  
somehow. A savage siren, yes, that's how I'd describe her. Our entire ship went up in smoke  
because of her, I was the only survivor."  
  
The other pirates were wide-eyed as Tao Pai Pai went into detail about the aura surrounding this  
mystery girl. This story went long into the night, and travelled with those sitting in that circle,  
back to their ships, and years later a much further distance than anyone would have ever  
imagined. Bulma was now said to be the mysterious, beautiful, yet extremely deadly, savage  
siren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was halfway through her seventeenth year of living, and her lavender dress was now so  
tattered that it barely covered her to her knees. Her blue hair had grown down to her thighs, and  
everything about her was ultimately stronger. Her attitude, her physical body, her mind, her ki,  
all of them had improved greatly.   
  
Today, she was shadow sparring on the deck of the Griffin, a common occurrence these days.   
Surprisingly, the dress was quite flexible, and didn't hinder the young woman at all. Her brow  
was furrowed in concentration, her sweat formed in beads upon her skin. Noji was watching her  
with keen interest, it had become one of his hobbies. Bulma was fully aware of it, and honestly  
didn't care very much. Noji knew that if he tried anything, his head would be thrown overboard,  
and he didn't particularly desire that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's that! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, and have a great day! 


	24. Beginnings Of An Unstable Mind

A/N: Thank you ever so much to those who have been reviewing my story, you're awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the other ones, or even more, perchance. This probably isn't going to be the most exciting one so far, but then again, I do write as ideas flow  
into my mind...  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
Warning: Some gore at the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Bulma continued her workout, Noji noticed that she was going for longer stints each day. It was almost at the point now where Bulma would only stop to eat meals and sleep. Even then, sleep was only six hours, lessening by each day, it seemed.   
  
The lavender dress fluttered in the breeze, and Noji was treated to a quick view of her perfectly sculpted thighs. Bulma herself was tempted to throw a small ki orb his way, but decided against it. It wasn't as if the rest of the crew wasn't looking. Bulma sighed to herself and continued to go about her training.  
  
*Stupid perverts...well, you can't really blame them, I'm the only woman on this rig, and it seems that I look DAMN fine. None of them are gay, they all know I'll kill them if they screw up badly, so I suppose I can put up with being eye candy...for now.*  
  
So, as it happened, Bulma continued to train, and after two months, she had narrowed herself down to three hours of sleep a day. Granted, with her rigorous training schedule she had set for herself, she had to eat more to sustain herself. It was after these two months of training that Bulma saw something in the distance.   
  
*Is it a ship? I've been only training for two months, that's all. I want another battle. This is all I really live for now, this is what excites me. It's sickening, really, how I'm getting off on killing  
people, but hell, in a world where everyone's screwed in the end, what does it matter? Without him, I...*  
  
Bulma stopped her train of thought only to lock away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Closing them, she could almost see his kind face, feel his touch, so tender and loving. Her ears began to deceive her, and she was sure she could hear his voice...  
  
"Bulma."  
  
The blue-haired woman turned around, expecting to see Zenith there, only to find out that it was their newest recruit, a boy of 16 named Harlein.   
  
"What is it?" she snapped, causing the young pirate to quiver with anxiety.  
  
"The Captain asked me t-to tell y-you about the b-battle that's coming up."  
  
"Tell Noji that I already know about it, and try not to show the fear you're oozing right about now. If those on that ship over there see you like that, you're dead meat. What kind of a ship is it? I'm guessing it's not a convoy or there wouldn't be much of a battle."  
  
"N-no, it's not a c-convoy."  
  
"Stop stuttering and tell me what kind of ship it is!" yelled Bulma, impatient beyond belief. Harlein's face became visibly pale as he continued, trying his best not to stutter.  
  
"It's a pirate ship, the Suzanna-Iris."  
  
"Ah yes, I've heard of them. I'm sorry about before, I-I'm not usually like that..."  
  
Bulma sped away from the puzzled Harlein and rushed into her room. Throwing herself onto the cot, she sobbed violently, shedding tears that she had held in for over a year. She picked up Zenith's green plaid shirt, she had saved that piece of clothing from that horrid massacre over two and a half years ago. Clutching it like a small child, she sat there and buried her face in the small comfort it provided.  
  
*What's happening to me? Am I going insane? I can hear his voice, I can see his face, but he's not there... *  
  
The sounds of battle roared overhead, and at first, Bulma resisted entirely. What was the use? True, fighting did excite the young woman, but if she was losing her mind, would continuing be  
a good thing to do? Could Bulma even pull herself out of the grief that overwhelmed her? Eventually, her ever present curiosity got the better of her and she rushed on deck.  
  
The entire crew was almost slain; dead bodies piled in heaps once again. This was not looking even remotely positive, usually it was the OTHER crew that was suffering these losses. The Griffin had developed quite the reputation for being the strongest ship to sail the waters, save the saiyajin crew.   
  
More famous, however, was Bulma herself. Tao Pai Pai's tale at the bar had caused quite the uproar all across the nation and far beyond. The savage siren was a sign that your death was near, that there was no hope after seeing such beauty.   
  
The rumours that circulated were a myriad of different types, some said she was immortal, descended from the Gods themselves. Some went as far to say she was Kami's daughter, sent to punish those whose morals did not reflect his ideal world.  
  
Others thought she was a demon, straight from hell, sent to beguile all mankind and take pleasure in their imminent deaths. Still, some people thought she didn't even exist, that it was impossible for a woman to be that strong. Any pirates with THAT mentality quickly vanished off the face of the world.  
  
Looking to her left, Bulma saw Ylecic engaged in a deadly combat with the captain of the opposing ship.  
  
*Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Captain Yamucha. It's said he's had more mistresses than any royal has a fortune. I have no idea why, he's not THAT good looking...but the scar on his cheek DOES add some intrigue to him. I wonder if he named the Suzanna-Iris after two of his one night stands? He certainly looks like that type of guy...*  
  
Yamucha made a dash to the left, followed by Ylecic. Their swords clashed so violently that sparks began to fly. Bulma made a glance around the ship, and saw that the only other person alive from her crew was Noji. Everyone else was dead, gone forever, not that it mattered, not to her anyways. Even Noji wasn't there very long.   
  
He got caught off guard, the opposing sword was wrenched right in his gut. Blood flowed from his mouth, and he reached out to Bulma, desperately hoping for some assistance. The savage siren merely stood there and watched as his soul escaped his mortal frame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and have a great day! 


	25. Decision To Switch

A/N: Hey again! I hope you liked that last chapter, thanks for all your comments, I really appreciate it. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Noji's lifeless body fell on the Griffin's deck with a thud, his killer removed his sword and went after Ylecic, who was still battling it out with Captain Yamucha.  
  
"CEASE, ALL OF YOU!!"  
  
The three men whipped their heads around and immediately dropped their swords after seeing just who called out. Bulma walked closer to them, her face set in a frown and her dress rippling in the wind.  
  
"Captain Yamucha, I presume?"  
  
"Indeed." he managed to reply, barely able to get the words out of his throat.  
  
"So, your minion here has killed our captain and we are the only survivors of our crew. What, hypothetically, would you do at this point?"  
  
Yamucha was presently puzzling over how to answer such a question. He feared it was a trick, that if he answered wrong he would pay with his life. The tales he'd heard of the savage siren were ones chock full of her lust for her victim's agony. Eventually, he found his voice and a  
small thread of confidence.  
  
"Hypothetically, you two would have two choices: surrender or die."  
  
"Interesting." mused Bulma. She took a glance out of the corned of her eye, seeing more of Yamucha's crew advancing.  
  
*They must be trying to gather in numbers so we won't be able to inflict much damage. The fools, I could kill the lot of them with a single blast. Although, it would be hard to do that and  
still keep the ship intact, and then we'd have to swim over and take the other ship by force... that would be time-consuming. Besides, Ylecic and I can't keep up ship on our own. It's virtually impossible.*  
  
Ylecic was clutching onto the mast for support, he was feeling rather seasick at the moment.  
  
"Remember when you told me I'd be heaving over the side?"  
  
Ylecic smirked at the young woman as his face quickly turned green. "Yeah, it's pretty ironic there lassie."  
  
Bulma smirked back at him, then turned a harsh, cold gaze at Captain Yamucha, who if not for his years as a pirate, would have soiled his trousers.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see you did not consider that I could wipe out your entire crew in a matter of minutes, Captain. Fortunately for you, that would require myself and him," Bulma pointed to Ylecic, who was bringing up whatever he last ate. "to do everything alone, including cooking, steering, navigating, and controlling the sails. Which of course is sheerly madness.   
  
"I suppose I'll join the Suzanna-Iris, but only one the terms I give you. One, I do as I please. Anyone who tries to tell me different will be severely injured if I'm having a good day. You don't want to know what would happen if I was having a bad day. Two, anyone who pisses me off in ANY way will be dealt with, most likely harshly. Three, I AM NOT CLEANING ANYTHING! I've been cleaning almost all my life. If you so much as mention 'swabbing the deck' to me, I'll rip your head off. Literally. Any questions?"  
  
The bewildered crew of the Suzanna-Iris could only shake their heads, amazed that they would have the savage siren travelling with them. A good portion of them were afraid for their lives, Bulma could see it in their eyes.  
  
*And with good reason too. I'm starting to become afraid of myself lately... even more so than usual.*  
  
"Ylecic, just do whatever the fuck feels best for you at this point. Maybe take a few minutes to catch your breath, you still look green."  
  
Ylecic gave a shaky nod, not yet willing to let go of the mast quite yet.  
  
"Anyone harassing him before he decides will be dealt with me personally. I'm not leaving until he does, so you're all just going to have to wait for us. Also, Yamucha, stop staring at my chest. There's no way in hell you're getting anything from me, so I suggest you keep your eyes level with mine."  
  
Bulma jumped up onto the ship's edge, and looked out over the ocean. It was like glass out there, no waves of any sort. The Suzanna-Iris stood still, more than half its crew still on board.  
  
*Yamucha isn't an idiot then, unlike some of the barges we've crushed. They've sent all their men on board sometimes, leaving their ship an open target. Oh, how stupid and blind they were. I guess life changes once more, I was getting tired of this ship anyways. Griffins are legendary, and I suppose it marks my becoming of a legend.   
  
*I'm not being vain, I know the stories. There's even an absurd one about me being a vampire, feeding on the blood I spill. Good Kami, what buffoons. I leave blood spilled everywhere, and if I was a vampire I wouldn't be that wasteful.*  
  
Bulma found herself staring endlessly into the clouds, and became oblivious to her surroundings. It was at that point that she swore she saw Zenith sitting on the port side of the Suzanna-Iris. She opened her mouth to shout to him, when he disappeared into thin air. It had been nothing more than a cruel illusion, and it made Bulma feel fear.   
  
Not sadness this time, but pure, true fear. Fear of insanity, fear of the instability that was overtaking her mind. Fear that she would lose her mind and die because she could no longer control what she did.  
  
"Er... Siren?"  
  
Bulma jumped off the edge down to Captain Yamucha and his crew, landing with precise, exact grace.  
  
"You, Yamucha, and everyone else is to refer to me by my given name, Bulma. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing else. Understand? Good. Now what is it you want?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It ends there! This chapter at least. No fretting now, I'll have the next one up soon (I hope), just you wait and see! Drop me a line in a review, or even e-mail me if you want. My addy's on my profile page. I always love getting e-mails. ^-^ 


	26. Return Of the Dagger

A/N: Hey howdy hey! I suppose cowboy talk isn't the best for a pirate fic. Although, in WAY later chapters, it's not going to stay a pirate fic, unless of course I change my mind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're the best, what more can I say? Onward!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ylecic desires a moment to talk with you alone."  
  
"All right then. Come with me."  
  
Ylecic and Bulma descended below deck, the former holding onto Bulma for support. As soon as they finished going down the stairs, the two walked around and stopped in front of the mural.  
  
"Ye've seen this before, eh lass?"  
  
"You're the only one who could ever get away with calling me that. And yes, I've seen it before. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Me father painted it, he died before yer time. He told me one thing, and that was this: 'Never surrender son, never ever. There's no glory in that, only shame.' I can't put up an ultimatum like ye have, an suicide ain't an option for me."  
  
"Do you want me to be the one to kill you."  
  
"Yes lass."  
  
Ylecic pulled out an ornately carved dagger, and placed it in the slayer's hands. To Bulma's surprise, it was the dagger that she had been wishing for when she and Zenith had gone shopping. The problem was, he hadn't had enough money.  
  
"I saw ye and the newbie...well, he ain't a newbie now, but anyway, I could hear ye, and I knew ye were hopin' for this 'ere thing. I had planned to give it to ye if it looked like ye were in danger, but after that day ye killed ol' Ibbo, I figured ye it'd be useless to ye anyhow.   
  
"This 'ere, lass, strike it into me heart. Take it out, keep it fer memories. Bring me up to the deck and toss me o'er the side. I plan to party in Davey Jones' Locker."  
  
Bulma nodded her head, clenching her teeth so her tears wouldn't escape from her eyes. The dagger was merely another thing that served as a reminder of her lost love, and now she was going to use it to end the life of someone who was never her friend, but also never anyone she  
really WANTED to kill.  
  
"Farewell then."  
  
"Heh, you'll get seasick eventually lass. I'll come back and rock the waters fer a few days. We'll see 'ow ye feel."  
  
Bulma smirked a little, the saline forcing it's way down her face. In swift, undetectable movements, she brought the dagger back and jabbed it forward, piercing Ylecic's heart and protruding through his back. She retrieved the weapon from his body, then wiped off the blood  
with his shirt.  
  
*You were smart, swift and had a good sense of direction Ylecic...it's a shame to see you go*  
  
Bulma slung the corpse over her shoulder and walked on deck. The pirates' bored faces soon turned to shock and Bulma tossed the bloody body of the Griffin's navigator overboard. Bulma closed her eyes and murmured a small wish for a safe journey, then swung around to face her  
new shipmates.  
  
"He chose for it to be this way. Now then, everything worth any value whatsoever is in the bowels of the ship. You want it, you get it. I'm not carrying ANYTHING."  
  
"Men, check this rig from top to bottom, take anything worth something."  
  
Yamucha's crew quickly followed his orders, leaving Bulma and Yamucha alone on the deck. Yamucha was quite unsure as to what to do. He was quite used to having females swoon over him, not the other way around.   
  
*She's like a goddess in her own right... I wonder which story is true, if any of them. They're all rumours, and none of them can even begin to describe just how beautiful she really is. That dress is so tattered, you'd think she's steal herself some new clothes, with all that power she has.* "How long have you worn that tattered thing?"  
  
Yamucha suddenly found himself pressed to the mast, a dagger at his throat. At that point, he was seriously regretting opening his mouth.  
  
"I suggest, that if you want to continue living, you will not speak of matters that are too deep for your shallow mind to comprehend, and furthermore none of your business."  
  
Yamucha gave a curt nod, not wanting to be in the compromising situation that he was, but not wanting to appear weak. Bulma, however, wasn't satisfied, and decided to keep him there for a while.  
  
*He thinks he's the bloody sun, for Kami's sake. I am definitely going to have to change his attitude. His face seems less confident now, almost scared. I wonder how much it will change... I guess it depends on how long I decide to keep him here. It's kind of amusing, watching him squirm ever so slightly. He's not going to be let go until I see a decent plea in his eyes.*  
  
  
Five minutes passed, both the captain and the siren standing, perfectly silent, one in absolute power, the other fearing for his life, but only inwardly. This was starting to annoy Bulma, who wanted him cowering before her. She unexpectedly started to drag her dagger slowly across  
Captain Yamucha's temple, letting a small line of blood seep from his neck.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Please what? Please let me go? Please stop cutting into me?" Bulma gave a wicked cackle. "Oh Yamucha, you truly do amuse me. Should I let you go? Are you afraid?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Oh really..." Bulma dug the dagger in slightly deeper, causing Yamucha more pain and a larger loss of blood. It finally flowed down far enough that Yamucha could see the crimson trail making its way down his leggings. It was at that point he broke, almost sobbing under Bulma's  
simple yet effective torture.  
  
"I ask you again Yamucha...are you afraid?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Say it a little louder, I could barely hear you."  
  
Yamucha sniffled a little before replying with a strong yes. Bulma took the dagger away from his throat and climbed up the netting near the lookout post, freeing the frightened Captain.  
  
*That was fun... it shouldn't have been... but it was.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you have it, hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know how great or how horrible I am, it all gets taken into consideration. Oh, and while I'm here, go check out my other work too, ESPECIALLY my story called "What If". ^-^ 


	27. Losing It Further

A/N: Hello everybody! I know it's late, but with the crapload of stories I am working on, I have to put time into all of them. Oh, and I have a favour to ask of those reading... could you go check out my story "What If?" It's my very first one, I've edited some of it and posted the first  
chapter of it. Anyhow, on with the story!  
  
*thoughts*  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
The blue-haired young woman turned her head sharply. Once again, the voice she presumed to come from Zenith had no physical body, and never repeated itself.  
  
*I'm losing it... I must be... there's no other explanation... unless he's trying to talk to me from wherever he is... but that's impossible.*  
  
Looking down, she could see that the crew of the Suzanna-Iris had assembled on deck, with everything that the ship carried. It wasn't a lot, the Griffin was running out of supplies when Yamucha's ship had come into view. She saw Yamucha barking out orders, and pirates soon  
flitted from the Griffin onto their own ship, coming back to take parts of the ship that were inlaid with valuable metals.  
  
Bulma still sat on the netting, even as everyone boarded the Suzanna-Iris. There was one person left on the ship, a dark skinned man who looked as if he didn't know when to stop eating.   
  
"Hullo up there, you planning on joining us or are you just going to stay?"  
  
Bulma glared fiercely at the man, but her look was lost, as she was too high for him to see. Her words, however, were not lost, for her voice was powerful.  
  
"I do as I please, did I not mention that?"  
  
"I was merely asking."  
  
"Leave me be. I will join your crew later. What is your name?"  
  
"Popo."  
  
"Very well then Popo, goodbye."  
  
The rotund pirate made his way to the Suzanna-Iris, and Bulma then noticed something that was rather strange about him. He was garbed in materials with twirling patterns, bright colours and even an array of jewels. To us it would be recognized as Arabian.  
  
*I'm surprised his shipmates don't tear his clothes off his back! Where in this world did he get that kind of clothing? It's odd, very odd. I don't understand it at all. He's not from around where we've been sailing, that's for certain. His skin is much too dark, then again...*  
  
Bulma looked at her own skin, and found that it was MUCH darker than before, though not nearly as dark as Mr. Popo's. It certainly wasn't the pale tone she had when she lived with Maelyn. She was completely bronze, perfect all over, not one difference in shade.   
  
*My parents must have been models or something...*  
  
The puzzled woman took a loose rope from up top and swung over to the Suzanna-Iris, causing some of the pirates to stare when she landed gracefully on the deck.   
  
*I'm going to have to get Yamucha to clear out a room for me... it shouldn't be TOO hard.*  
  
Bulma found Yamucha barking out orders to his crew, and waited patiently for him to breathe. It did, however, surprise Bulma that she had any such patience left. It had already taken them far too long to take the supplies off the Griffin, at least in her opinion.  
  
"Yamucha."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many spare rooms do you have?"  
  
"None."  
  
"I don't believe that's the answer I want to hear at this point."  
  
"None at the moment. I'll ready you one as soon as I can."  
  
"And just how soon is that?" inquired the siren, pointedly showing Yamucha the hilt of her dagger.  
  
"Right about now." the captain answered hastily. He walked below deck, Bulma right on his heels, intimidating him greatly. Yamucha told the first pirate walking by that he would have to share his room with another crew member.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. I hope you enjoy the decor, Bulma."  
  
"I imagine I might, Popo."  
  
Truth be told, Bulma almost smiled at the prospect of getting Popo's room. She guessed it would be filled with a myriad of intricate colours and designs, much like his clothing. It fascinated her, everything was usually so plain, boring and dreary.  
  
*Maybe that's why I can't think straight these days, I haven't seen any colour for years.*  
  
Captain Yamucha stopped at a door where a small, golden elephant was pinned on the door. Opening it, Yamucha was thrown aside by Bulma, none to gently I might add. A small rug was on the floor, with patterns of what seemed to Bulma a far off land... or even world. The whole room brought a smile to her lips, and not a malicious one, but a true smile of appreciation.  
  
"It's absolutely perfect. Give Popo my thanks."  
  
Yamucha simply nodded and left, not wanting to put the savage siren in a bad mood. Bulma sat on the cot that was there, thrilled to actually have blankets again. Curling up, she immediately drifted off to sleep, due to exhaustion and the fact that she had cut out too much rest time for the amount of training she had been doing.  
  
When she woke, Bulma found herself staring into the face of her lost love. She parted her lips as he came closer...  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
The image vanished, and the blue haired warrior was now truly realizing how badly things were.  
  
*Can I even get over this?*  
  
She turned in the direction of the voice and saw a green skinned man with pointy ears. He must have been over six feet tall, and he had to duck just to stand in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want." Bulma snapped, trying to hide her uneasiness.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep. The whole crew heard it."  
  
*Oh shit.* "What did I say?"  
  
"Let's just say that almost everyone is deathly afraid of you-"  
  
"As they should be."  
  
"and some are experiencing mental breakdowns."  
  
"What exactly did I say?"  
  
"You kept repeating 'I'll take your blood and paint a picture, take your heart and give it to him, your hairs as my brush, your skin as my canvas.' over and over."  
  
Bulma's face went pale and she started shaking. Tears, tears she vowed not to shed while in the presence of others were falling from her eyes. The tall man came forward and put a hand on her  
shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me. Tell me your name."  
  
"My name is Piccolo."  
  
The blue-haired siren gave a dry chuckle through her tears, then spoke.  
  
"Hello Piccolo. The reason you shouldn't touch me is because I'm completely insane. I also don't think there's a cure. You might catch it."  
  
"You can't catch a mental illness from physical contact."  
  
Upon hearing this, Bulma flung herself into Piccolo's arms, to his great shock. Crying away and burying her face in his chest, she clung onto him as if he was her only hope... and at that point, he probably was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disturbing? It was meant to be. Somewhat anyways. And yes, I know you're all waiting for Vegeta. He will come, in due time, as will many others, just you wait and see. Please review and have a nice day. 


	28. A Dangerous Proposition

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but hey, I'm busy! Well, here's the next chapter, I know the last one was rather boring, but I needed the transition there. Without further ado, here we go!!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of years went by, and Bulma stayed on board the Suzanna-Iris, greatly improving her own strength, not to mention the crew's overall wealth. Now eighteen, the savage siren's reputation still flourished, especially on the ship itself. You see, the only two people she managed to become acquaintances with during this time were Popo and Piccolo. Everyone else she would kill in an instant if they screwed up, and they knew it.   
  
As for the young woman's mental stability, it had slowly continued to drop, leaving Bulma stricken with anxiety. One day, after turning to the sound of Noji's voice, expecting to look into his cat-like orbs and realizing he was dead, Bulma decided she had enough.  
  
She ran through the bowels of the boat like a madwoman, and opened the door to a room designated for valuable treasure. Closing the door, the blue-haired pirate found herself surrounded in precious metals and fabrics and clothing from around the world - silk, satin, cotton, spandex, fur, polyester - the options were limitless.  
  
Shifting her feet in the gold and silver pieces that littered the floor, however, Bulma began to have second thoughts.  
  
*What if this doesn't work? What if I just feel overwhelming guilt? What Zenith haunts my dreams even more? What if I start seeing Ylecic as well?*  
  
Bulma drew out her dagger and fingered the hilt, deep in thought. She soon had the answer to all her own questions, or at least a few reasons.  
  
*Screw them. Promises to the dead are worthless, and I'm not getting better the way I am now. He'll understand.*  
  
With a determined look etched on her face, Bulma began to slice the tattered lavender dress off her body, leaving not a single scratch on her skin. When she was half way through her cutting, Yamucha opened the door for a routine check on the treasure. The captain's eyes  
widened considerably as the last scrap of satin fell off of the siren's luscious form, leaving her clad only in her brassiere and panties. Bulma's back was turned, yet she knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Like what you see, Captain?" Bulma spat out the last work like it was a disease, and Yamucha was praying for his life.  
  
"It was an accident, I swear! But... how did you know it was me?"  
  
Bulma let loose a sinister sounding cackle and turned to face Yamucha, who knew if he lowered his eyes from hers, they would most likely be cut out of his skull.  
  
"You're the noisiest person I've ever met, and besides, your smell is so bad it's hard NOT to notice you."  
  
Bulma started to browse through the clothing, fully aware of Yamucha's gawking, but choosing to ignore it for the moment. The young woman fixed her eyes on a light turquoise silk kimono that hung beside a sparkly shawl. She tried it on, and found it wasn't practical, and furthermore, too big.  
  
Yamucha himself was just happy that he wasn't dead, and elated that he hadn't even been asked to leave. To him, the sight he was beholding could only be described as a dream come true.  
  
*She's so damn gorgeous...*  
  
Quicker than lightning, Bulma was directly in front of Yamucha, less than two feet away. The kimono was untied, leaving Bulma's underclothing in direct view of the young captain.  
  
"You have a reputation, Yamucha."  
  
Said human was having difficulty responding, worrying that the wrong words would seat his fate in a dimension of pain. "I... do?"  
  
"Don't tell me you have no idea. They say you're a ladies' man, that you've been with so many women that no one could possibly keep track of them."  
  
"Erm... I guess... where are you going with this?"  
  
Bulma gave a seductive smirk and wrapped her arms around a rather stunned but pleased Yamucha, bringing her entire body that much closer to him. Her face was less than a breath away from his, and the scar-faced captain was aroused beyond anything he'd ever felt before.  
  
"Where I'm going, Yamucha," the now seductress whispered, "is that you should be outstanding in bed if you've slept with so many women, am I right?"  
  
"Of course." boasted Yamucha, confident his abilities to please the opposite sex were nothing short of exemplar.  
  
'I see. So, hypothetically-"  
  
"Again with the hypothetical?"  
  
Bulma narrowed her blue eyes at Yamucha, then spoke very cold and calculatingly. "Don't interrupt me."  
  
Yamucha nodded, once again scared out of his wits.  
  
"Like I was saying, hypothetically, if I were to sleep with you, and you did badly... let's just say I wouldn't be... impressed with you." Bulma suddenly become VERY interested in her dagger, which made Yamucha even more uneasy. "So, Yamucha, are you up to my challenge?"  
  
*Is it worth it? Is it worth risking my life for one night with the famed savage siren?*  
  
*Why the hell is he taking so long? If he doesn't hurry up I'll change my mind.*  
  
"...no."  
  
*WHAT??* Bulma herself was surprised, to put it mildly. She had thought Yamucha would volunteer readily. She gave the pirate a small smile, as well as a gentle kiss on the lips.   
  
Yamucha froze in place, not knowing whether to respond or stay still. If he did the wrong thing he would probably die. Fortunately for him, Bulma pulled away and nibbled his earlobe, causing him to shiver in delight.  
  
"I suppose you're smarter than I thought. I'd like some privacy to try on clothing, I'm sure you can provide that for me."  
  
Yamucha nodded dumbly, still high from Bulma's previous actions. Just as he was about to close the door, Bulma spoke.  
  
"Before you leave, turn this over in your mind a bit. If your intelligence wanes, which it most likely will, and you change your mind... let me know. I'm sure it'll be a night to remember... no matter what the outcome."  
  
Yamucha shut the door and left, leaving Bulma with a major decision to make... what to wear? After trying on outfit after outfit, Bulma finally sported a beige sleeveless cotton top and an intriguing article of clothing that was made of Prynca dragon scales. It was a set of  
leggings that reached the knee, and at the waistline, a fringe of scales was sewn. Now, Prynca dragons are made up of endless shades of blue, bringing out the colour in Bulma's eyes.   
  
Besides the fact that the ship had clothes made of Prynca scales (which were extremely rare), Bulma was shocked at how much lighter the colour of her shirt was in contrast to her skin. In fact, she barely recognized herself when she looked into the gold framed mirror on the wall.  
  
*Is that... me? My skin is so dark... there's no way I could possibly come from the place I called my homeland. Everyone there is fair skinned. Where was I born then?*  
  
  
Rather than dwelling on it, the sky haired woman picked out some dangling aquamarine earrings and a matching necklace for herself. She strolled out of the treasury, feeling somewhat free of the sorrow she had carried for so many years.  
  
*Sorry Zenith, but I'm not going to be dragged down with you. I will live my life without you.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? Hopefully it was a tad more exciting than the last chapter. But next chapter... that's where the REAL excitement begins. Can you say... saiyajins? Hehehe. I'll leave you in suspense for now, let me know what ya think! 


	29. Arrival Of The Saiyajins

A/N: Hey all, here's the next chapter, the one you've all been waiting for, I'm sure... the saiyajins! We'll get a nice introspective of them. Onward we go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've got over 80 reviews! *Hugs everyone*  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
An unexpected rocking of the ship occurred, most likely the cause of enemy cannonball fire, given the noise. The excitement of battle swelled in Bulma's psyche, and she bounded up towards the deck, eager to start the bloodshed. She had become very malicious by now, even more so than before. Lives would be lost, crimson would be spilled, treasure would be stolen, and the disfiguration of pirates' faces was sure to come. Bulma couldn't wait.  
  
Once on deck, the entire crew had pale faces, one even clutched some sort of religious symbol to his chest. Confused, Bulma looked over the sea... and saw her answer.   
  
The infamous black flag with a blood red teardrop flew, high on the other barge's mast. Even with the distance between them, Bulma could see the figures on the ship, each with a brown belt  
tightly done up around their waist. They were... the saiyajins.  
  
As the fear and anxiety rose in Yamucha's shipmates, Bulma's blood was singing in her veins. This was her chance, this was the time she could let all her strength loose, THIS was the challenge she had been waiting for ever since she had started training with Goku so many years ago.  
  
"What you all standing around for? Load the cannons! Fire at will!" screamed Yamucha, panicking with good reason. He didn't expect to live. Neither did anyone else, save Bulma. She had grown quite cocky when it came to her swiftness and power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Which ship is this, Nappa?"  
  
"It's the Suzanna-Iris, sire."  
  
"Too bad. I was hoping for the Griffin."  
  
"It was sunk by this ship."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Vegeta XXV spun around and glared at his first mate.  
  
"Where then, is the savage siren??!!"  
  
"On this very ship."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Vegeta turned his back to Nappa once again and stared over the expanse of ocean between him and the opposing ship, which was diminishing at a steady rate.  
  
*Soon, siren, we shall meet. It's really a shame my father had to die before meeting you, yet this way I have no competition. I wonder how strong she really is? No matter. She's only human, all those folktales are nothing but that... folktales and myths and stories. Furthermore, humans are pathetically weak, so anyone with enough ability to wipe them out becomes a legend.  
  
*I've heard she's beautiful, like a goddess. Hmph, she can't possibly be more beautiful than Kakarotto's lady friend. No, I do not envy him, I'm just stating fact. The raven-haired woman we travel with is gorgeous. The only problem is, she is so damn LOUD, she never shuts up. Kakarotto insisted we take her with us, or he wouldn't come.   
  
*I remember when we came upon him, he was paying a tribute to his dead grandfather. Feh, it wasn't his REAL grandfather, in fact, his real FATHER was with us. He had a rather hard time grasping that he was, indeed, a saiyajin, until we unfurled our tails. He put everything together pretty quickly after that.   
  
*What had happened was that when Kakarotto was born, we were all still in prison. Bardock's wife died in childbirth, she was the only female from our planet who came with us. The guards took the child away... I was only seven, I believe. It's hard to keep track of events and time, our saiyajin years and earth years have become intermeshed, confusing the best of us. I have no idea how he survived or how he came to be in the custody of an old man.  
  
*The most surprising thing about him was his strength. True, us saiyajins are naturally powerful, but Kakarotto... he was truly gifted. He's already higher in power than his brother Radditz, and he's close to equal with Nappa. He did say his 'grandfather' was a martial artist... but he was only human, so he couldn't possibly have done much.   
  
*As for ChiChi, Kakarotto's wife, whom everyone else calls 'the bitch' behind her back, I would just LOVE to throw her over the side. Unfortunately though, we need her. Why? Because she's probably one of the strongest human females alive, and the saiyajin race would die out if it wasn't for her. She's already expecting, apparently Kakarotto isn't stupid in all matters.  
  
*What I don't understand, though, is why he insists on us calling him 'Goku', his human name. Then again, he's probably not proud of his heritage, having heard all the horror stories about our ship ruling the oceans. I guess he wants some ties to his old life, although I believe he enjoys fighting here, he just disagrees with the killing. Oh well, he's too damn sentimental anyways.*  
  
"Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"It's KING Vegeta now, and it will do your life well to remember it, Turles."  
  
The stocky man gulped, and continued. "Apparently this ship has a large supply of Prynca made clothing."  
  
"I see. That certainly will make a profit for us. Tell the crew not to destroy the ship then, and once we've rid ourselves of the humans, we'll search the entire structure."  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
Vegeta watched as Turles left to inform the other saiyajin pirates of the King's orders. It was funny though, how Turles was a carbon copy of Kakarotto, only he had landed in another area of the planet altogether as a babe, yet carried with him all the aspects of the saiyajin empire. Very strange, that it was. The two were like exact opposites, the younger good-natured and almost human, the older sinister and enjoyed wreaking havoc on just about anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cannons fired back and forth, both ships taking their damage, but Bulma wasn't concerned. The ship would hold out, at least until the saiyajins got there. That was all that mattered. As long as there was a ship to stand on, it didn't matter which, she was all right.  
  
*They had better get here soon, I'm getting impatient... and I never learned to swim. That's a really bad thing.*  
  
Time went by agonizingly slow for the savage siren, and she started tapping her foot in impatience as the rest of the crew panicked, screamed and prayed. Strangely though, Popo had gone missing. Then, Bulma saw a small lifeboat rowing its way towards the saiyajins' ship.  
There, manning the oars, was Popo.  
  
*What in seven hells is he doing? Is he mad? He's going to get himself killed! I guess he just wants to speed up the process, I don't really blame him.*  
  
To Bulma's surprise, however, once the lifeboat reached the ship, Popo was actually HELPED onto the ship, and amidst the far off cheering, the dark-skinned man was accepted onto the ship and even offered some brew.  
  
"What the fuck??!!"  
  
"Yamucha, calm down."  
  
"Yeah, maybe he can talk to them, ask them NOT to kill us."  
  
"You call yourself a captain, but you're a complete idiot. He probably led them right to our very location."  
  
"HOW?! There's no way in hell that's possible."  
  
"My best friend could fly, nothing's impossible in this world."  
  
Yamucha merely stood there, mouth agape as Bulma leaned over the railing, biding her time before she would fight in the battle of her lifetime.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did y'all like it? Huh? Did ya? I know, not much action, but I wanted to tie up a FEW loose ends before the fighting started. Next chapter will be full of head to head combat, I assure you. I hope you liked this one, let me know what you think! 


	30. Casualties

A/N: Hey there! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one, you guys are great. As I write this (it'll be posted probably a good time later) I feel like I'm being swarmed in work. I hate school!! I usually don't mind it but right now I LOATHE it. I don't like people in general a lot at this point. I suppose that's slightly unfair, but meh.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then, sooner than expected, all in a flurry and rush, the saiyajins' ship drew right up close and the pirates poured onto the Suzanna-Iris. Within seconds the powerful foes were clashing their physical powers against the swordsmanship of those who fought alongside Captain Yamucha.  
  
Bulma, however, had no need for a sword and was going head to head against a bulky, taller-than-average male with hair that swept the ground as he moved. Bulma swiftly delivered an uppercut to the saiyajin's chest, only to have it blocked. He in return attempted to kick the siren in the shin, but Bulma was quite nimble and the man was having a rough time getting any shots in. Then again, so was Bulma.  
  
*I can't get over how FAST he is! He seems to be at my level! Holy shit, how often do these guys train? How is this possible?*  
  
"Damn you wench, hold still!"  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed in anger and she threw a forceful kick at the man's gut.  
  
"No one, but NO ONE calls ME wench."   
  
Before the saiyajin could recover, the savage siren threw him into the mast, breaking it on impact. As the mast creaked and fell down, the crew of the Suzanna-Iris looked upon it in horror, whereas Bulma couldn't care less. She just needed somewhere to stand, was all. The mast didn't matter. It wasn't a big deal, even though a small pirate was killed when the mast fell, it was no concern of hers. She just frowned a little at the fact that it wasn't a saiyajin.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, OR MY NAME ISN'T RADDITZ!!"  
  
The long-haired saiyajin rushed at Bulma, and the two fought in an extreme frenzy, neither giving out. After twenty minutes, the two were panting, perspiring, and getting damn tired of no one becoming the victor.  
  
"All right then, WENCH. You asked for it!"  
  
Radditz leaped up into the air and rocketed upwards, so far that all Bulma could make out of him was a small, black dot.  
  
*He can fly? Goku's the only person I've ever known that can do that, and when he did... oh shit.*  
  
Bulma remembered the injuries she had suffered when Goku flew back down, and although they were minor, they would be the advantage that brute Radditz needed to win. There was only one thing left to do.  
  
"Ka... me..."  
  
Goku snapped his head around from where he was fighting. No one knew the Kameyameya but him, none of his crew members had taken the time to learn it, they considered it a waste of time. Who could it be? Certainly not one of the pirates from the Suzanna-Iris, right?  
  
"HA..."  
  
Goku's eyes widened considerably as the person voicing the attack became visible.  
  
*Kami... it's a woman! Wait... that's not an ordinary woman, that's the savage siren! The one Vegeta's after! How the hell does SHE know my attack?*  
  
Goku could only see the backside of this mysterious woman, and the one thing that stood out the most was her hair, as blue as the sky, very exotic. It's length was quite long, though it didn't come close to besting Radditz's. The blue tresses hung down almost to her knees, and shone in the sunlight, pure and clean.  
  
"ME..."  
  
The telltale blue orb collected in Bulma's open palms, though unfortunately for Radditz, he was too far away to see. He plummeted down at top speed, intent on driving the maddening woman right through the hull of the Suzanna-Iris.  
  
"HA!!!!"  
  
Bulma quickly let loose the deadly blue beam, and several fighters, saiyajins and humans alike, looked on her in awe and fear. Many were already dead, all of them humans, save an elderly saiyajin who was just about to die anyways.  
  
*So, SHE'S the savage siren... I wonder how she knows Kakarotto's attack?*  
  
Vegeta mused about that for a second, but only that, because Radditz fighting off Bulma's blast was an exciting event indeed. The long-haired saiyajin was still in shock that a HUMAN could pull off a technique like that, and with such accuracy. He pushed against the blue beam with all his might, and to his dismay, he found he was losing...  
  
"I WILL NOT LOSE TO AN INGRATE WOMAN!!"  
  
"THIS INGRATE WOMAN'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
Bulma screamed and turned up her power, bringing the black aura back with her. Everyone on deck stopped their fighting as they saw Radditz screaming in pain up above them. Eventually, the savage siren stopped, and Radditz fell down, down onto the ship where he was caught by Piccolo, who really didn't want the ship damaged.  
  
"Let go of him!"  
  
Piccolo let Radditz's dead body flop onto the ground, the saiyajin's eyes rolling past Piccolo's green feet.  
  
*I never thought once in my life I'd ever see that, and I really didn't need to see that either.*  
  
Turles walked over to his eyeless, dead brother and reverently picked him up. At this time, no one was fighting, swords were merely in death grips by the surviving members of the Suzanna-Iris. Knuckles turned white from fear and the tight clenching of their weapons.  
  
"Radditz, brother, you fought bravely, you fought strong. I will avenge you." Turles spoke something in saiyajin, and then let Radditz's corpse sink down through the murky depths of the ocean.  
  
Bulma had watched the entire thing with an expression of indifference. However, she stayed silent, knowing the death of one you love can be hard. She also knew that Turles' power would most likely explode, remembering the boost she achieved when Zenith was murdered.  
  
*I guess that's what I really am then, a murderer. Not a goddess, not a vampire, not a superhuman, just a cold-blooded murderer. What the hell, why not. I enjoy it, why stop it? If everything I've ever loved was taken from me, what's the point in loving anything else? It's much easier just to get rid of it.*  
  
"YOU BITCH!"  
  
Turles flew at Bulma with blinding speed, but Bulma was ready, and at the last possible second, dashed behind him and punched the saiyajin upside the head. The two raged on, Turles fuelled by anger, Bulma simply out to protect her life.  
  
Piccolo decided to pick a fight with a random saiyajin, he figured he'd die anyway, so he found the biggest, ugliest looking one possible and kicked him in the nuts.  
  
"OOOWWW!!"  
  
"Nappa, you're such a baby." scoffed Vegeta, snickering at the bulky pirate's misfortune. Nappa had no reply for his king... he was too busy recovering from a large foot in the jewels.  
  
Taking advantage of his pain, Piccolo punched Nappa and he stumbled backwards, then quickly recovered and hissed at his attacker.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, green man."  
  
"I'm terrified."  
  
"So you think you're sassy, eh bean boy? Well try this on for size!!"  
  
Nappa started to roar, his mouth opening as wide as it could go. Piccolo merely stood there, completely confused about the entire thing. Meanwhile, at the stern of the ship, Vegeta was locked in a battle with Yamucha, who brandished a sharp scimitar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh! What happens next? Well, you guys are just gonna have to find out now, won't ya? All comments/criticisms are accepted, but simply "your story sucks" or "you suck" is a waste of your typing time and my reading time, so don't bother. Hope ya like it, have a great day! 


	31. Short Lived Reunion

A/N: I know, this may be a little late, but here's the deal... I have FOUR other stories that I'm working on at the same time, not to mention the OTHER stories that I'm not posting right now. Once I finish up War@Home I'll have a tad more time for this here story. Besides, my updating isn't too bad, and the only reason my chapters aren't longer is that my computer won't upload anything more than 1400 words or so. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, human, where'd you get that scar? It's certainly an improvement to your ghastly face."  
  
"You bastard... hey, wait a sec, why'd you call me human? You're a human too... aren't you?"  
  
Vegeta simply smirked and unfurled his tail, then effectively snatched Yamucha's sword and held it in his mahogany appendage. The surprised captain fainted on the spot, a foreign symptom for the normally strong human. Vegeta took advantage of this and sliced his body into many neat little pieces.  
  
"Such a pity you were so weak, and you were the captain as well. I suppose I'll just have to fight the siren... she's the only one with any real skills."  
  
Vegeta discontinued talking to Yamucha's corpse and decided to watch the battle between Turles and the blue-haired woman.  
  
"I will KILL you for what you did."  
  
"Brave words. Let's see if your power can match them."  
  
"You think you're some kind of goddess, someone special, don't you?" seethed Turles, whom Bulma was realizing looked startlingly like an older version of Goku.  
  
*But, that's impossible... Goku's not a saiyajin, he doesn't have a brother, and he'd never turn out like this... he was so nice. Then again, look what happened to me.* "No, I'm not special. I'm just a girl who's got nothing better to do than kill. That's all."  
  
"KYAAA!"  
  
Bulma quickly found herself pitted against the brute force of Turles' ki attack, and she blocked it with most of her strength, saving her deadly arsenal for when she was desperately overpowered. The tension on her arms made them strain, and the siren gritted her teeth under the pressure. Finally, she jumped up high and let the beam travel where it willed... which happened to be right where Piccolo was standing.  
  
*Oh shit. He was one of the few people I could stand*  
  
Nappa's beam didn't even get a chance to formulate, as the powerful blast disintegrated the poor Namek on impact, giving him a virtually painless death, which comforted Bulma slightly. No scrap of his body remained, yet Bulma turned her head to the exact spot of where Piccolo once stood.   
  
It was at that moment that Goku finally got to gaze upon the face of the famed savage siren, and he almost reeled in shock. It was almost too much, seeing his former best friend standing on the blood stained deck, no remorse at all on her face.   
  
"Bulma!"  
  
She whipped around to see a saiyajin, clad in an orange and black gi, which was unusual given the scraps of clothing and broken armour that most of them wore. It was very strange armour indeed, almost... alien. Of course, none of that mattered when Bulma realized who called out her name.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
The man opened his mouth to say something, but Goku's words were lost on Bulma, whose world was quickly turning black...  
  
Turles stood there, Bulma in his arms. He had effectively knocked her unconscious, and in his rage, was now ready to snap her neck in two. Of course, Goku would have none of that.  
  
"Don't kill her!"  
  
"Why the hell not Kakarotto? She killed Radditz, or did your puny brain forget that?"  
  
Goku chose to ignore the insult. "I knew her. I TRAINED her. She was a good friend of mine."  
  
Hearing this, Vegeta's eyebrows quirked with interest at Goku's statement.  
  
*So THAT'S how the blue-haired bitch got so strong - Kakarotto taught her to fight. It also explains how she knows that attack. I wonder why he never taught her how to fly... but all the same, how can one human be so STRONG? And a woman at that! It boggles the mind.* "Enough!"  
  
The saiyajin crew turned their attention to their captain, and the two brothers ceased their argument.  
  
"We're taking the bitch with us. She may be of use, her power is vast - it can be harnessed."  
  
"But King Vegeta!"  
  
"Turles, shut up. Radditz was weak, the siren was strong, end of story. The treasure we've managed to tame far outweighs your IDIOT brother's death."  
  
Turles certainly wasn't happy, but he wisely kept his mouth closed. The saiyajin king certainly wasn't known for his kindness in pointing out the truth. The scowling saiyajin DID have to admit - his brother WAS somewhat of an imbecile. Still, he hadn't deserved to die.  
  
*That damn siren, she'll pay. As long as she stays on the ship, I'll make her life a living hell. I promised you I would avenge your death, Radditz, and I always keep my word.*  
  
"Kakarotto."  
  
"Yeah Vegeta?"  
  
*Where the hell is his respect?!* "KING Vegeta. Don't do that again, unless you'd like to be without rations for a few days."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Carry the bitch onto the ship; place her in my quarters."  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea, and besides, she's not a bitch."  
  
"Of course she isn't. It's your damn HARPY WOMAN that's the bitch. And WHY, pray tell, would that NOT be a good idea?" seethed Vegeta, ticked off that the earth-bred warrior was questioning his orders AGAIN. It definitely wasn't the first time, and the king had little patience.  
  
"When she wakes up, she's going to freak, and she's going to lash out at the first person she sees."  
  
"Are you IMPLYING, Kakarotto, that I'm not strong enough to keep her at bay?" *How DARE he suggest that!*  
  
"No, but I knew her, and if I can talk to her she won't destroy anything valuable."  
  
Exasperated and fearful for his belongings, Vegeta gave in. "FINE. You can talk to her, be there when she wakes, but she stays in my chambers. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Goku nodded, amazed and relieved that Vegeta had even agreed. He picked up Bulma's unconscious form and flew over to his ship, while the fearsome pirates know as the saiyajins robbed the other vessel of all its valuables, making sure to get the Prynca dragon items.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will that do for now? Huh? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Don't worry, this story isn't ending for a LONG time, I think it'll be my longest if it works out the way I planned from my most recent plan. Let me know what you think, and thanks for all your support. Over 100 reviews... you guys are awesome!! 


	32. Awaken The Siren

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, thanks for your comments, they're much appreciated. I hope you like this one, and enjoy your holiday time off while you still can!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goku, is that..."  
  
"It's the savage siren, yes."  
  
"You look worried, love."  
  
"Chi, do you remember the girl I was talking about, the one I trained so many years ago? You got really jealous and I told you she disappeared when I was really young?"  
  
"I do, you kept going on and on about how pretty she was. I ruined my good cookware."  
  
"Yeah, my head hurt for a week, but my point is, this is her."  
  
ChiChi's mouth hung open, astonished. Goku's childhood student was the savage siren, the most beautiful and dangerous woman alive? She had heard the tales, and was especially worried about the one her being a seductress.  
  
*No fighter female is going to get their bloodstained hands on my precious Goku.* "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm very sure... this is Bulma."  
  
"I see."  
  
Goku, sensing ChiChi's jealousy, placed Bulma gently on the deck and enveloped his love in a warm embrace. They weren't married, they didn't have time, Vegeta and his crew had come only two days before the ceremony. One might have thought the two were getting married to prevent their child from becoming a bastard, but such was not the case. In face, the wedding was set years ago and the two had only recently found their love for each other.  
  
"I love you ChiChi. No one else. No one ever."  
  
"I know my Goku... but I can't help it... she's the ultimate seductress, a killing machine!"  
  
"I'm sure the stories tell nothing. Bulma was always a nice girl, she couldn't have become as ruthless as they say."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
The couple turned to see Turles standing there, a scowl etched on his face that was most likely to become permanent as long as Bulma continued to exist.  
  
"Did you not see how she slaughtered your brother, Kakarotto? Or are you disillusioned, not wanting to see the truth?"  
  
"She was more of a sibling than either of you two. It was self-defence."  
  
"Protect her as long as you want, Kakarotto, but mark my words, she'll pay dearly, no matter what you try."  
  
Turles stalked away, revenge plans already formulating in his angry mind. Goku instinctively picked up Bulma from the floor, earning him a slight glare from ChiChi.  
  
"Chi, please don't be jealous. She's only a friend, that's it. I haven't even seen her in... how many years has it been? I can barely remember. We probably don't even know each other well anymore."  
  
"That's what worries me."  
  
"ChiChi!"  
  
"Goku, I can't help it, all right? You'd better get her where she's supposed to be, wherever that is. I'm pretty sure Vegeta doesn't want her in your arms."  
  
"You're right about that."  
  
The good-hearted saiyajin gave his wife a lasting, chaste kiss, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in his entire life, which, of course, she was.  
  
*I couldn't live without her...*  
  
*That girl better not get near MY Goku.*  
  
"A-HEM."  
  
The two parted from their embrace to see Vegeta looming over them. Well, not exactly looming, his height wouldn't allow for that.  
  
"I believe, Kakarotto, that I asked you to take the siren to my quarters?"  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Well then, SEE to it that you DO it. NOW." *Why, why, why doesn't he just DO things? It's like he KNOWS that he's not expendable!*  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"You had better not be mocking me."  
  
"Well he SHOULD be!"  
  
"Hold your tongue, WENCH. The only reason you're here is because of Kakarotto, remember that. If I deem him unworthy, then you go as well."  
  
"Oh really? Who's going to populate the saiyajin race? Oh yeah, the siren's here, I don't have that job anymore. What a relief. If I had to sleep with YOU I think I'd die of boredom."  
  
Vegeta was livid with rage, and Goku hastily half dragged ChiChi away from the maddened prince, carrying his best friend with him.  
  
*I swear, I am going to fucking strangle that bitch if she says ONE more thing. The most annoying quality about her is that she's ALWAYS right. And what the hell does SHE know about my bedroom ability?*   
  
The saiyajin king growled under his breath, then decided to go over to the mast and yell at the lookout, whether he was doing his job correctly or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Bulma came into a state of consciousness, the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a VERY comfortable bed, most likely filled with goose down. She shook the clouds from her eyes and looked up into the face of her grown-up friend.  
  
"Goku? Is that really you... or am I dreaming again?"  
  
"It's really me Bulma... I thought you were dead!"  
  
Bulma chuckled dryly at that statement, pulling a soft blanket over her as she did so.  
  
"I am dead, at least, I have been for the past three years, really."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that I haven't had anything to live for, well, more correctly, ANYONE to live for."  
  
"What happened to you anyways?"  
  
"Pirates from the Griffin invaded my house, killed Maelyn and took me captive. I scrubbed decks for awhile, and fell in love with a fellow crew member. That was my biggest mistake."  
  
"How can it be a mistake to fall in love?"  
  
"Have you ever held the love of your life as they were dying? As the blood poured out of you wounds and they told you they'd be okay, even though you could tell they were in sheer pain beyond anything imaginable? Have you sobbed and clutched to the dead corpse that once held your love's soul?" Bulma started to cry, her tears staining the sheets.  
  
"The pain is excruciating, too much. He haunted my dreams for years afterwards, only recently have I rid him from me. I don't think I have any sanity left. All I can do now is kill. The blood had no effect other than filling a high that I can't really place."   
  
Goku was silent, shocked, still absorbing what Bulma had said. It was so hard to believe... the happy, smiling girl he had known so many years ago had become a ruthless killing machine, triggered by the death of her loved one, and now refused to feel, considering love a mistake.  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"How did you become a saiyajin anyhow?"  
  
"I've always been one."  
  
"That doesn't make sense."  
  
"You know those 'brown belts' the saiyajins wear?"  
  
"Yeah... where are you going with this?"  
  
Goku unfurled his tail, nothing new to Bulma, but what he said next certainly was.  
  
"They're tails. All of them. Everyone on this ship has one... except for ChiChi."  
  
"There's a GIRL saiyajin? I thought the entire ship was all males?"  
  
"She's not a saiyajin, she's my wife... at least, she would have been, but we never had time to get married."  
  
"Congratulations. But... why do you all have tails? Were you all affected by something?"  
  
"We're-"  
  
"Kakarotto, leave. Now. I wish to speak to her alone."  
  
Goku left as Vegeta walked in, eyeing the siren curled up in his bed sheets. The very thought excited him greatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did ya like it? Let me know please n' thank you! 


	33. He That Yet Haunts

A/N: Well, here I go again! Another chapter, hope this one's exciting, enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I'm so happy ^-^! This is one of the more exciting chapters.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma's bloodshot eyes fixed on a rather stunted man with a ferocious widow's peak, and she promptly pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to deal with ANYONE right now, and she especially didn't want what she presumed to be Captain Vegeta seeing her cry. In fact, the siren was trying to convince herself that this was all a dream, and she'd wake up back in her old house on land.  
  
"So, the siren hides. Not what I was expecting. Pitiful."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"What's the matter? Ashamed to admit defeat?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Or are you just some weak bitch underneath it all... I should have known the rumours were nothing but that."  
  
"What part of get the FUCK away from me don't you understand??!!"  
  
Bulma launched a pillow at the saiyajin pirate, slamming him into the wall with the feather-filled object. Vegeta was surprised, and none too happy as well.  
  
He stormed over to the bed where Bulma was sitting up, glaring at him with a fierce intensity he had never seen in a woman before. It was, in fact, quite amazing to him that he actually had THE savage siren... right where he wanted her.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"I'll be asking all the questions here, wench."  
  
Bulma growled and leaped at Vegeta, managing to deliver a sharp kick to his mid-section before his defences kicked in. The saiyajin king lashed out at the siren, giving out double the blows for which she landed. It wouldn't be much longer now, Bulma was still weary from waking up, whereas Vegeta was fuelled by previous anger.  
  
Eventually, Bulma found herself pinned to the wall by her captor, and struggle though she may, it was impossible to escape his grip. At least, that what she thought at first, but then noticed how Vegeta's face was turning a deeper shade of red each time she wriggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
*Hey... wait a second... he's... oh Kami that's rich. He's turned on. Well, it his damn fault he's pressed flush against me, not mine. I think I'll use this to my advantage...*  
  
Bulma put every amount of energy she had into struggling against Vegeta, whose face was fast turning a rather tomato-like colour.  
  
"Give it up, siren... you're not going anywhere."  
  
Bulma smirked and bucked against Vegeta, making it look as if she was merely trying to get out of his grip. The poor king had to suppress a moan that was building in the back of his throat. Bulma continued to writhe and move against him, not actually caring anymore if she got away, simply delighting in the pleasure that SHE had the upper hand... and that they BOTH knew it.  
  
*Screw this shit.*   
  
Vegeta glared at the Prynca clad woman, then claimed her mouth with his. Shocked, Bulma stopped moving, simply trying to process what the hell to do next. Slowly, her body remembered what she had stopped so long ago, her tongue battled Vegeta's in a duel quite unlike any other. What happened next, though, was rather unpleasant for the saiyajin.  
  
With a resounding slap and a forceful heave, the sky-haired woman shoved Vegeta backwards, causing him to hit his head on the bedpost. She crouched into a fighting stance and gave a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Honestly... did you actually think I'd let you continue that?"  
  
"Well, you seemed pretty damn eager to get me off... in more ways than one."  
  
Bulma laughed, the psychotic sound returning from when she was a mere teenager, a young one at that. Vegeta was unnerved, to say the least.  
  
*What in hell's name goes on inside this woman's head? There's nothing you can predict, she doesn't follow any pattern whatsoever. This could be more difficult than I thought.*  
  
When the siren stopped to catch her breath, Vegeta was leaning against the wall, giving her a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. She smiled, then the corners of her mouth turned down and she froze.  
  
Vegeta walked up to her in befuddlement, not sure what to make of the confusing situation. He walked around her, slowly, trying to figure her out. Not even after waving his hands in front of her face did he receive a response. Rather ungracefully, the saiyajin king slung the prone form of the siren over his shoulder and threw her on the bed, where she STILL didn't move.  
  
"What the fuck...?"  
  
Suddenly, Bulma started screaming like a banshee, babbling incoherently and thrashing about on the bedspread. Vegeta started to shake her, which only resulted in her voice dropping so low that it was in guttural tones no one could understand. Bulma continued yelling and moving around, her eyes wide open, like she was trapped in some kind of daydream. Which was, in fact, the very cause of her strange behaviour.  
  
~*~  
  
"No... no you're gone! You're gone! I left you!"  
  
Bulma stepped backwards through the hazy green mist as Zenith came closer, closer to her, closer with a strange looking knife in his hands, the spear still protruding through his back.  
  
"You said you'd never forget... you promised... you promised..."  
  
"I haven't forgotten you!" she screamed, her tears disappearing into the clouds forming around her, blinding her vision. "Do you have any idea how long I spent mourning you? I need to move on!!"  
  
"You promised... you promised... you promised..."  
  
"Stay away from me!" Bulma turned and ran, Zenith's mangled body chasing close behind, always gaining, always getting closer. It was becoming harder to see, the mist was enveloping Bulma more and more, and soon all she could see behind her were two green, glowing eyes and a knife.  
  
She turned forward and ran, only to fall into a deep hole. After hitting bottom, she noticed the mist had cleared. It was brown, brown dirt, the kind of dirt you would find in a grave...  
  
"No!!! Get me out!!"  
  
Bulma could clearly see the figure of Zenith shovelling in dirt to cover her, and no matter how hard she tried, it was getting harder to stay above the soil, harder to see, harder to breathe...  
  
~*~  
  
"Confound it you bitch, wake up!!" screamed the distraught king, tired of restraining the thrashing siren. He bashed her head against the headboard, causing her to groan and flutter her eyelids...  
  
Without warning, Bulma clutched onto Vegeta tightly, her nails screeching against the saiyajin's metallic armour. Violently sobbing, she buried her head in his neck, confusing Vegeta entirely.  
  
*What the hell...?*  
  
"Don't let him get me, please don't let him get me."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, she sounded so... helpless, like a five year old child. It made him wonder just what went on to provoke such a change in her demeanor.  
  
"Who?" he asked, trying not to admit to himself that he actually gave a damn about her condition.  
  
"Just don't let him get me." she sniffled, not giving up her stronghold on the king. At least her nails had found a niche and weren't chipping off the paint like they were beforehand.   
  
Vegeta was at a loss for words... just how stable was she mentally? As strong as the saiyajins were, a psychopathic warrior woman could certainly do some damage... Radditz was already killed, and he wasn't actually as weak as Vegeta made him out to be.   
  
When Bulma wrapped her legs around him and sighed contentedly, that moment, right then, somewhere in the back of his mind, Vegeta started to consider that maybe this time he was in too deep...  
  
~*~  
  
So... what did ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know and have a great day! Sorry if it was a tad late. 


	34. Foolish King

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Now go read!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz.  
  
~*~  
  
When Bulma regained her sense of reality, she noticed two things. One, that she was wrapped tightly around Vegeta's waist, and two, she was actually enjoying it. A lot more than she should have been.  
  
*What's WRONG with me? I don't even know him and I already feel like slamming him onto this bed and just TAKING him. He's not THAT good looking, hell, he's barely my height! There's just SOMETHING appealing about him and Kami-dammit I want him, and if he's not too freaked out by me he'd probably sleep with me.*  
  
The siren gave Vegeta no sign that she had cleared her mind, just relaxed in his arms, relishing in the fact that she could just let her guard down for a few minutes, if only that. Vegeta, however, was about as relaxed one would be after drinking three large cups of espresso.  
  
*What the hell do I do now? Should I push her off or just wait until she scrambles away from me? If I shove her off will she just start getting spastic again? Should I ask her anything? Will she understand? Will she even HEAR me?*  
  
Bulma slowly extracted her nails from Vegeta's armour, then leaned backwards until she sat up straight, gazing into the saiyajin king's eyes. They were so dark, black couldn't even be used to describe them. The sky-haired woman could tell that these were eyes of experience, eyes that had seen bloodshed, eyes that had witnessed carnage. What she DIDN'T see was how Vegeta had managed to come all this way unscathed. She was suffering, not physically but mentally, anyone could see that.  
  
"How?" she asked, breaking the thoughtful and yet tense silence between them.  
  
"How what?"  
  
"How could you have seen so much and not go mad?"  
  
"Simple. Detachment. I don't give a damn about anything. I stopped that long ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you MEAN, what happened?" Vegeta was rapidly growing tired of Bulma's questioning. It was making him queasy, something he wasn't used to and certainly didn't like. He didn't want to tell her about his past, it was better to leave it alone, keep it tucked away in the recesses of his mind.  
  
"How did you detach yourself? What made you stop caring? I mean, I don't give a damn about much anymore besides my own life, I haven't for a while... but I guess it's because I held onto him... I lost control..." Bulma trailed off, having answered her own unspoken question, looking down at the bedspread.   
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
Bulma's visage turned to one of malice and contempt. "Oh, I'm SORRY. If your meaningless little life means that much to you, I guess you should keep it to yourself, shouldn't you. After all, you don't care, right? You can't tell me about it because you DO care, and can't admit it."  
  
"How DARE you!"  
  
"I dare because I have NOTHING LEFT. You hear me?? Nothing!! As far as I'm concerned, you can go FUCK yourself because I have nothing more to say to you."  
  
Bulma abruptly rose from the bed and strode to the door, her goal being to find Goku, the one person she still gave a damn about. Her escape was blocked by Vegeta once again, as he pinned her to the door itself.  
  
"You think you can just leave? Think again, SIREN." he sneered at the last word, and Bulma was VERY tempted to spit right in his arrogant, smirking, incredibly good looking face.  
  
*Incredibly good looking? Gah! Why am I turned on by him??!!*  
  
*Damn growling, feisty, sexy bitch... if she wasn't so damn arousing I'd have killed her by now.* "What you don't seem to understand, granted, no one's actually TOLD you this yet, but I OWN you. You are weaker, you are my prisoner. Everything you wish to do has to be cleared by me, and everything I say you will obey without question."  
  
It was Bulma's turn to smirk, she found Vegeta to be quite hilarious. *That's absurd. There's no way in HELL I'll be playing this midget's bitch. Of course, if it involves sex... NO! Stop thinking like that!!*  
  
"What the fuck are YOU smiling about, wench?"  
  
"You're hilarious, you know that? You actually think you can control me. I wonder... did you forget that I'm INSANE or were you just born stupid?" Bulma's peals of laughter echoed throughout the room, unnerving Vegeta, though he didn't show it.  
  
"You've spent too long doing what you want, I think this will subdue you a bit."  
  
Bulma's laughter quieted to a silent shaking, and when she had partially composed herself, she spoke. "Are you for real? You have NO idea who you're dealing with. I've done a HELL of a lot more work than you EVER have. I spent fifteen FUCKING years scrubbing! There isn't a chance in the world that I'll follow anyone's orders ever again." By this time, the laughter was gone, replaced by a glare and a harsh tone accompanying her words.  
  
"I know perfectly well who I'm dealing with. A woman who's overstepped her boundaries."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes angrily, and this was the only warning Vegeta received before he was thrown against the wall on the other side of his room. Opening his eyes after the shock, he saw Bulma advancing towards him, a blue-black aura surrounding her.  
  
"You want to play it that way? Fine."  
  
Vegeta brought forth his own power arsenal, bringing his level high enough that the crew above deck was wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"You think he's having trouble with the siren?"  
  
"Look Nappa, she's not THAT strong."  
  
"Bardock, you're a man of science... here, I'll give you the equation, and you can tell me what you think. Vegeta + powering up = pissed off king. Either that or he's taking in account Radditz' death. Her power isn't in the low areas either."  
  
"I just hope they don't tear up the ship. Don't worry though, the siren picked off my son because he was below average. She was lucky in that sense. Vegeta will have her under control in a few minutes."  
  
~*~  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Bulma delivered a swift uppercut to Vegeta's jaw, then slammed his body onto the wooden floor, HARD. The saiyajin king tried to sit up but found himself slapped in the face, AGAIN.  
  
*This isn't working. I'll have to play dirty.* Vegeta quickly pinned Bulma's arms to her sides and leaned up, claiming her mouth with hers. Bulma, not used to this happening during a fight, responded back eagerly, sucking on Vegeta's tongue in the process. Every bit of anger, frustration and madness went into that kiss, and the diminutive royal almost was caught off guard... almost.  
  
He effectively flipped the savage siren over, holding her hands steadfast to the floor, but not breaking the kiss. It was Bulma who took upon that task.  
  
"That was fucking underhanded and you know it."  
  
"You loved it."  
  
Bulma growled ferally, not phasing Vegeta in the slightest. In fact, Bulma soon found herself drowning in another kiss, her mind leaving her.  
  
*Fuck! Why does he have to be so GOOD?*  
  
Vegeta let go of Bulma lips, choosing to nip along her jaw line instead. The Prynca-clad woman arched against him, making Vegeta's pants become a little more uncomfortable than before. Vegeta ran his tongue along Bulma's throat, placing sensual kisses down her jugular vein. Bulma fought desperately to keep back the moans that she felt she needed let out, and succeeded... if only for the first few seconds.  
  
Vegeta stopped his kisses as the siren threw back her head and moaned, breathing heavily. She tilted her head back to its normal position and winked at the king. Confused, Vegeta took no notice that Bulma's hands were no longer pinned to the floor.  
  
THUMP!  
  
~*~  
  
Let me know what you think and have a nice day! 


	35. Unbridled Ecstasy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, let's go!  
  
Warning: SEX!! Don't like, don't read.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
~*~  
  
"Bardock... are you SURE that Vegeta can handle her?"  
  
"Nappa... think about it. Their power levels went up, then skyrocketed down."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
"Meaning Vegeta's already got her under control."  
  
~*~  
  
Bardock, however, was vastly incorrect, as Bulma was currently tearing Vegeta's armour off his chest. Vegeta kept himself busy trying to get out of the compromising position he had been forced into. Once the armour was off, Bulma tore into Vegeta's uniform, flinging the large scraps every which way.  
  
"When I get out of this, you are going to get the most torturous, painful death possible." Bulma had no reply, she just kept peeling away the fabric. "Do you ALWAYS destroy the clothing of those you want to fuck?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend had to wear his shirt as a kilt one morning."  
  
"I'm sorry I asked." Vegeta, of course, had virtually nothing to say after that as Bulma clamped on one of his exposed nipples, swirling her tongue around it like a greedy cat. The saiyajin king fought back a moan as Bulma continued, her work making him aroused beyond belief.  
  
Bulma stopped her ministrations and leapt off the saiyajin prince. "Liked that, didn't you?"  
  
"What kind of game are you playing, siren?"  
  
"My name is Bulma. Not siren, not wench, not bitch. Bulma."  
  
"Well, whatever the hell your name is, you just made a BIG mistake." Vegeta rose from the floor, dusting himself off in the process.   
  
Before Bulma could blink, Vegeta had her pinned to the bed, his tail snaking its way up her shirt. As the soft fur brushed against her breast, Bulma gave a large sigh of appreciation, letting her body relax somewhat. Vegeta continued to swirl his appendage around the young woman's chest, delighting in the soft, feminine moans the action was producing. The king quickly removed his tail, causing Bulma to whimper slightly before she was engaged in a fierce kiss.  
  
Bulma's tongue pushed into Vegeta's mouth, and she ran it along the roof of his mouth as he sucked on the insides of her cheeks. Vegeta ground himself against the savage siren, earning him a keening moan that he swallowed greedily.  
  
Finally, the two parted, gasping for breath. Bulma reached up and to Vegeta's shock, nuzzled his neck.  
  
*What's going on? One minute she's a dominatrix, the next she's a submissive kitten? Still, if she was an easy woman to figure out, she'd be boring. I love a challenge.*  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" breathed Vegeta, slightly winded from their previous activities, if you could even call them that.  
  
"Why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because we want to? I'm assuming that's why you shredded the top part of my clothing."  
  
"I..."  
  
Bulma was at a loss for words. Surely she didn't REALLY want to couple with a person who held NO respect for her, didn't give a damn about her at all. The attraction WAS there, and the hormones raging in her body were, so far, winning over her logic.   
  
Vegeta, fed up with the silence, yanked Bulma's shirt off without warning and threw it off the bed. Bulma opened her mouth to yell at him but could only gasp when his hands gently kneaded her bosoms. The sensation was so wonderful, so RIGHT... just like it had been with Zenith, only he loved her... Vegeta didn't.  
  
"Stop." she managed to pant out. Vegeta did stop, but not without getting supremely pissed off about it.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?? One minute you're all over me, the next you push me away. Do you want to be fucked or not??"  
  
"No, I don't want to be FUCKED. That's crude and that's dirty. I'm not some damn whore. You can't give me what I want, because I don't KNOW what I want. I don't know ANYTHING anymore, dammit! I can't even wish I wanted to go home because I never HAD one!" Bulma glared at Vegeta, who was currently straddling her and wore an annoyed expression on his face. "I..."  
  
"Do you want this? Yes or no? I'm not some damn rapist, I'm not going to force you, but I want an answer. I don't need some philosophical shit at the moment, I'm horny."  
  
*Do I want this?* Bulma let her eyes travel over Vegeta's pectorals, down his abdomen, and let them rest on his straining, clothed arousal. Her face became warm, and she could feel the same anticipation between her legs as she did long ago. *I need to get laid.* "Yes. Now hurry up before change my mind Kamidammit!'  
  
Vegeta hastily removed all clothing between the two of them, impatient as he usually was, only more so. Bulma flipped him over so that SHE was on top and kissed him once again. The two explored each other's bodies for a period of time, Vegeta loving the feel of the siren's legs wrapped in his, Bulma really liking the feel of Vegeta's ass when he flipped them over again. Although, the most interesting part of Vegeta just HAD to be his tail.  
  
Bulma fingered the base of the furry appendage, her curiosity getting the better of her. The saiyajin above her growled in ecstasy, savagely claiming one of Bulma's nipples and toying with it greedily. Bulma stroked the tail, smiling at the soft fur that adorned it. Vegeta shook with desire, and was rapidly losing control of his senses. The saiyajin king grasped Bulma's hands, effectively pinning them above her head with one hand as the other fingered her navel, eliciting grunts of impatience from the sky-haired warrior.   
  
Sooner than they both could fathom, they were inside and around each other, grinding together, desperately pushing themselves to the height of bliss. Both were panting heavily, Bulma shaking and bucking upwards like a madwoman, Vegeta groaning with pleasure, driving into the beautiful siren below him with an accuracy once thought to be only possessed by the gods.  
  
Neither could think, they were too wrapped up in the feel of each other, the sweat that rolled down and off their backs, the euphoria they needed to reach. Bulma's legs clamped themselves around Vegeta, encouraging him to drive further, deeper, harder. The saiyajin above her was only too happy to do so, and the heated moans coming from their throats only became louder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goku... what's that noise?"  
  
"It's probably just the crew sparring, don't worry love."  
  
Goku and ChiChi were cuddling up by a small flare of ki Goku had created; it was just like Vegeta to give them the coldest room on the entire ship. The raven-haired woman was becoming rather worried about the odd sounds that came from a distant room. A loud moan suddenly cut through the room, and Goku was forced to rethink his explanation.  
  
"Well, maybe not sparring..."  
  
*Whatever's going on, it sounds like two monkeys in heat!* "Goku, do you think...?"  
  
"It's probably better not to think." A cry that suspiciously sounded like Bulma's voice has heard. *Definitely better NOT to think.*  
  
~*~  
  
The two were grinding together at lightning speed now, Bulma's hands gripping Vegeta's back like a lifeline, the latter digging his nails into her shoulders, leaving angry scratches on Bulma's bronze skin. Then, Bulma arched like a cat, her orgasm hitting her without warning. It was as if something had exploded inside her, only it wasn't harmful, completely the opposite, and she screamed.  
  
"DAMN YOUUU!!"   
  
Vegeta was thoroughly shocked at THOSE type of words during the height of passion, but all coherent thoughts flew from his mind at his ejaculation, bringing him up to the place where he had worked so hard to get. An animalistic cry erupted from his throat, and he collapsed on top of the siren, breathing heavily.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Let me know what you think! 


	36. Complications

A/N: Hey people! Here's the next chapter, thanks SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed this. It really means a lot to me.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*represents thoughts*  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two laid there, basking in the small trickles of pleasure that had yet to completely leave them, sweat drenching them, words evading them. Finally, Vegeta broke the silence.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought I was the one to ask the questions." Bulma smirked, panting between each part of her sentence.  
  
"Why that at the height of passion?"  
  
Bulma fell silent, finding the pillow covers very interesting all of a sudden. *How could I tell him without giving him the impression that he's won over me? Damn him for making me feel this way! Damn him for bringing me up to the ultimate pleasure! Damn him for making me feel so dirty and pure at the same fucking time! Damn him because now I'm going to give a shit about him whether I like it or not! I can't just forget people I sleep with!*  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"...that's it?"  
  
"That's all you're getting. You don't deserve any more."  
  
"Is that so?" the king growled, pushing Bulma deeper into the mattress. The siren, however, refused to be intimidated and let out a small yawn.  
  
"I'm tired. That was fun but you bore me now. I'm going to sleep." With that, Bulma turned her head to the side and drifted off into a sound rest. Vegeta, however, was FURIOUS.  
  
*What the hell? There is no way this bitch is going to nap without giving me a proper answer.* Vegeta shook the sleeping woman, receiving no response save a small snort and her body curling up in order to keep itself warm. The saiyajin's tail lashed back and forth, anger practically seeping out of his pores.  
  
*How DARE she! The audacity of it is... is unimaginable! Fuck, Kakarotto's bitch was better behaved than this. To hell with the siren.* Vegeta none too gently yanked Bulma's body off the bed and let her fall on the floor. As he was climbing into the sheets, Bulma groaned and opened her eyes, finding herself naked on a wooden floor.  
  
*He is so fucking dead.* Bulma sprang onto the bed and kneed Vegeta right between his legs. The unfortunate saiyajin bellowed in pain as Bulma dived under the covers, rested her head on a pillow and went back to sleep.  
  
Once Vegeta had recovered, he was practically seeing red. The man was completely flabbergasted and frazzled by the siren's antics, not to mention the PAIN she seemed to like causing him.   
  
"No human is this brave... unless they're really stupid."  
  
"I heard that." mumbled Bulma, who had woken due to Vegeta's earlier snarling that had been going on.  
  
Vegeta would have snapped her neck right then and there, but something unforseen happened just then. Bulma yanked Vegeta down so he was laying beside her in all his naked glory, his unmentionables heavily bruised. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body flush against his, then made to fall asleep.  
  
"Er..." *Ack! That was so undignified of me. The king of saiyajins does not say 'er'!*  
  
"Mmhmm?" muttered the sky-haired woman, tracing lazy patterns along Vegeta's shoulder blades.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
Vegeta could only gaze at her, dumbfounded. Just who was she, anyways? He wasn't any closer to figuring that out, in fact, he was slipping further from the truth, knowing her less as he got to know her. A paradox he was getting frustrated with, he never was a man of patience. There was just no explanation for... whatever she was doing.  
  
It wasn't just that Vegeta didn't know what she was doing, Bulma herself didn't know either. She figured she'd let Vegeta do that for her, he seemed to be studying her, trying to make sense of her.  
  
*Yeah, maybe if I can figure MYSELF out first. I think I'll just lay here. I really like this... he's REALLY warm...*  
  
Bulma dozed off for the third time since their intercourse, and this time was not interrupted during her sleep, as Vegeta soon fell victim to a fitful slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Turles paced back and forth in his quarters, brooding. It didn't take a genius to figure out what went on in the king's room, hell, any idiot could tell what it was, even his brother Kakarotto.  
  
*How could he? It seems almost impossible... he was so adamant about keeping the race pure... I guess once he let that bitch on board he doesn't give a damn anymore as long as we go on. I still can't believe he slept with the siren...*  
  
Surprisingly, Turles was not one bit jealous of his king, the siren's physical attributes were nothing to him... and he found the blue hair to be simply abnormal. All he wanted was her slow, painful death executed by none other than his hands. Too feel her warm blood on his tongue... it would be glorious.  
  
Turles was not a vampire by any means, he simply had a problem with bloodlust...more than the average saiyajin. Then again, the problem wasn't so simple, especially since he hadn't had blood from someone else for a while, and had to be content with cutting himself to get any. However, he did not take any from Radditz, saiyajins did not do that to family members. The dishonour was excruciating, and was almost considered to be incest among his race.  
  
He brewed and he stewed, images of Bulma dying passing through his mind. He pulled his visage into a smirk, picking the best and most effective plan he had come up with since his brother's untimely death.  
  
~*~  
  
Three weeks passed by, and Vegeta was consumed with rage. The entire crew was deathly afraid of him, save ChiChi, because she was confident and NOTHING was going to change that, and Goku, because he knew Vegeta was worried as hell, just like he himself was.  
  
Ever since he and Bulma had slept together that one day, she hadn't moved from the bed, only waking for five minute intervals, and when she did, she made absolutely no noise and had no motivation to eat whatsoever.   
  
When she slept, her face became covered in sweat, her body temperature rose MUCH higher than normal, and depending on what kind of day it was, she'd babble on and on, scream and wail, cry softly or just twitch and whimper every so often. Not once did she ever make sense.  
  
It was a scream day today, meaning that Bulma was screaming and wailing in her sleep, and everyone stuffed cotton in their ears for their own protection. The poor woman was plagued by something that no one could understand except for the fact that she was going through pure lunacy.  
  
Goku opened the door, wincing as the shrill noises pierced through the cotton. He cautiously made his way to Bulma's bedside, remembering the punch she had thrown him two days ago. He knelt by her side, grasping her arm, whispering in her ear, trying to lull her into something less damaging to everyone's ears. It seemed to work, and the blue-haired woman's screams died to whimpers. Then, she spoke, at first nothing seemingly understandable, but then Goku heard something amidst the senseless muttering.  
  
"Noji was a different man... you couldn't trust him, but he was useful for his purposes."   
  
After that it was back to babbling, and then, to whimpering again. Not once did she wake. Goku, confused and overwhelmed with anxiety for his friend, buried his face in the crook of her neck, sobbing quietly, letting the tears that so desperately needed to escape fall. He had been told far too often that emotions were a weakness, but without them he felt empty, so the earth-bred saiyajin ignored the 'advice' of his crew members.  
  
"Kakarotto."  
  
~*~  
  
That's all for now! Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	37. Wakeup Call

A/N: Hello people! Wow... over 200 reviews, you guys are so nice to me!   
  
!!This is the first part of this chapter, the other is on the next chapter number, if it's not up right away, it will be momentarily!!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
Warnings: Mentions of insanity and a twisted Bulma/??? moment   
(I'm not gonna ruin it for ya^-^)  
  
~*~  
  
Goku whipped his head around to see Vegeta standing there, running his fingers through his ebony hair.  
  
"You're going to suffocate her like that. Leave."  
  
"So you DO give a damn about her well-being."   
  
"Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass, you low-class freak."  
  
Goku had known saying that was dangerous, but he had risked it, and was glad he did. He could see clearly on Vegeta's face that he had hit a nerve, and a rather large one at that. The earth-bred saiyajin exited the room hastily, leaving Vegeta alone with the silent woman slumbering on his bed. The king walked towards her slowly, unsure and apprehensive of what the siren might do.   
  
As he sat down on the mattress, Vegeta noticed Bulma's eyes fluttering and had a sharp intake of breath. Would she finally wake from what seemed like an endless nightmare? If she DID wake, would what she do next be even more terrifying than when she was asleep? Maybe she was still dreaming. Internally screaming at himself for caring, Vegeta allowed his fingertips to ghost over the sick woman's cheek. Bulma furrowed her brow, and then, to Vegeta's astonishment, opened her eyes. The blue haired woman took Vegeta's fingers in her palm and kissed each one gently, her eyes boring into the king's the entire exchange.  
  
*What in seven hells is she doing?!* Vegeta himself was still not fully comprehending that Bulma was rather out of touch with reality, but her next question provided the rude awakening the king needed to understand the state Bulma was in.  
  
"Is this real?" Her voice was weak, and she was shaking slightly as she spoke.  
  
"What do you MEAN 'is this real.'? Of course it's real! What reason do you have to believe otherwise?" Vegeta whispered, uneasy about the answer he might be given.  
  
Bulma's mouth twisted into a sad smile, and she grasped Vegeta's hand in hers. "I've seen so much since I fell asleep after we fucked each other senseless. I went back in time. I went ahead in time. I went underwater; I couldn't breathe but I didn't need to. I went to places I can't even BEGIN to describe. Horrible places...terrifying places...awesome and marvellous places. I saw the future...I saw my mother, my real mother...and my father..."  
  
Vegeta sat quietly, digesting the information given to him. *Best to humour her, she's so far gone that if her temper flares she'll take out at least half the ship.* "Who are your real parents then?"   
  
Bulma smirked, emitting a hollow chuckle that gave Vegeta a slight chill. "Your captors, the ones who buried you, kept you from the light."  
  
"You're not making sense, woman." Vegeta was growing impatient with Bulma's vague details, and was surprised that he himself wasn't going on into a tirade about saying only what you mean.  
  
"Queen Papillon and King Derichi."   
  
Vegeta's face froze in shock. *How? How could she have possibly given the exact names of the Irsena monarchs? There's no fucking way she could have EVER set foot in that country...is there? Those bastards...I can still remember the day we were captured...I was young then. She's...their daughter? No way, it's impossible. Unless...* Vegeta's tail lashed back and forth violently. What if the siren really COULD predict the future? If she was seeing the monarchs, there was a good chance that the entire saiyajin race was trekking towards an impending doom. "What happens in the future...when you see your birth parents?"  
  
"They say I'm the princess of Irsena, and then..." Bulma's smile disappeared and she climbed into Vegeta's lap, not letting go of his one hand and grasping the other tightly. "...and then everyone on board this ship except for myself is executed in front of the entire throne room." said Bulma, her voice cracking. "I begged them not to, screamed at them, but no one listened, no one could hear me. Everyone died a more torturous death than the last; ChiChi was still pregnant when they..."   
  
Bulma couldn't continue, opting instead to bury her head in Vegeta's neck, clasping his hands so forcefully they threatened to turn purple. She shed silent tears that trickled down Vegeta's chest. The savage siren, the ferocious, deadly beauty that was once the terror of the waterways was now reduced to a panic-stricken frail shell of a girl.  
  
The king, however, was seized with terror. Could...could Bulma's predictions come true? One thought ran clear through his mind. *Oh shit.* "What did your parents look like?" *Maybe it was all some freaky coincidence, and this will put an end to these idiotic notions I've been having. No one can see the future. It would disrupt everything.*  
  
~*~  
  
No, that's not all! It's just that my computer won't upload this entire file so I split it in half. Just go onto the next chapter, it's the other half of this one. If it's not up yet it will be momentarily. 


	38. Wakeup Call ee Continued ee

!!! Yeesh! Stupid computer...anyways, here's the second part of the chapter, hope you like it, and if you really want, you can review both parts ^-^.  
  
~*~  
  
Sniffling, Bulma wound herself around Vegeta even more, then lifted her head. "My...my mother had long, blond, curly hair and blue eyes. She was about my height...and my father was a bit taller, same eyes, only with short hair, lavender, and a small beard."  
Vegeta's tail bristled and thrashed about even faster as he took in a deep yet shaky breath. It seemed the siren had become a soothsayer amidst the bouts of insanity she suffered from. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his raging fears and coming up unsuccessful. "I have to inform Nappa to change our course; we can prevent this." Vegeta made to leave but found it exceedingly difficult with a one-hundred-twenty pound woman clinging to him, nibbling on his lips. He managed to push her a small ways back. "Get off."  
  
"No. I need to spend what little time I can with you before I have to see you get killed."  
  
"What's the matter with you? I thought you said you didn't want us to die."  
  
"It won't matter where we go. They'll find us... probably within less than ten minutes, if what I remember from my dreams is accurate."  
  
"How the FUCK do you know this??!!" he roared, throwing her off of him and onto the bed. She glared at him, a thin, dark blue aura snaking its way around her.  
  
"Popo has been broadcasting our exact location by sound waves. He's probably rowing away on a lifeboat right now."  
  
"Impossible! He's the one who freed us in the first place!"  
  
"Well then, that should have been your FIRST clue that he wasn't trustworthy."  
  
Vegeta snarled, a comeback absent in his mind, and almost gaped, feeling particularly stupid at the time. He rushed out of the room, intent on murdering the traitorous man if what the siren said held true. Of course, there wasn't so much as a goodbye wave for Bulma, and in her psychotic state she felt that the absence of the gesture was a clear sign that she should do something...something...  
  
The siren brought her knees to her chest, fiddling with the dagger given to her by Ylecic before she had impaled him some years ago. "They'll all still die, but I won't have to see it if I just get rid of myself."  
  
"Well I certainly wouldn't miss you if you did."  
  
Bulma uncurled herself, whirling around in the direction of the voice. *I was so sure that I was alone...* "Turles. Didn't expect to see you here." Bulma stood, her long blue hair almost reaching the ground.  
  
"Most of us would be better off without you, siren." he spat. "Especially me. Your death would be a welcome blessing, although I had hoped it would be by my hands."  
  
"Yeah, avenging your brother kind of falls flat when the enemy kills herself now, doesn't it? On the other hand, I do save you from Goku's inherent beating."  
  
Images of Goku sending him to his death bombarded Turles, and he shoved them away, growling at Bulma - he knew she was right.  
  
"Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
Turles chuckled darkly, then scowled. "You expect ME to do something for YOU?" he snarled, leaving Bulma unimpressed. The woman walked up to him so they were nose to nose, and she held his left hand with her right, the ornately decorated dagged between them. She leaned in so her lips practically touched his ear, and Turles was beginning to have second thoughts about the woman he thought was so unattractive. The siren wound her leg on his, then whispered into the small orifice, running her thumb over the blade of her weapon.  
  
"Draw on my back."  
  
~*~  
  
Ooh! I leave you there, let me know what you think so far! 


	39. Crimson Desire

A/N: Hi! Here we go again!  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
WARNING: More twisted Bulma/Turles; mutilation.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a desperate urgency interlaced in Bulma's words which Turles picked up on. The saiyajin then weighed his options, which became increasingly difficult under the siren's seductive gaze. On the one hand, he could satisfy the bloodlust that was raging in him and scar the siren forever...kill her if he so desired. On the other hand...she WANTED this, craved it even, it seemed. Never mind what would happen if his earth-bred brother and Vegeta would do to him if they found out.  
  
Bulma, impatiently waiting for an answer, trailed her brazen hand up Turles thigh, licking her lips as her eyes bore into his. Every notion of sense fled his find as the saiyajin captured Bulma's lips is his, swiping her dagger from her in the process.   
  
He intended to ruin her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goku...I'm worried."  
  
"Why darling?"  
  
"Something's wrong...something bad's going to happen."  
  
"How do you know, ChiChi?"  
  
"Woman's intuition."  
  
"But...things are so glum right now...why and how could they get any worse?"  
  
"KAKAROTTO!!" Goku whipped his head around to see Vegeta fuming in the doorway. "Where the FUCK is Popo?"  
  
"How should I know?" Goku scratched his head, thoroughly confused at his King's antics.  
  
"AAAARRGH!" Vegeta stormed off, shaking the walls of the couple's cabin.  
  
"What crawled up his ass and died?"  
  
"ChiChi!"  
  
"What? Jeez, I didn't think it was possible for him to get any crabbier."  
  
"Maybe it's because of Bulma..."  
  
"So the high-and-mighty Bulma falls from her pedestal after screwing up, eh?"  
  
"I mean because she's not waking up." snapped Goku, tired of his wife's jealousy.  
  
"Oh. So she's still Miss Heavenly Goddess then, isn't she?"  
  
"ChiChi! How many times do I have to say this? She's my friend, nothing more. You..." Goku trailed his calloused fingers across the raven-haired woman's cheekbone "...are my wife, and this..." Goku stroked ChiChi's inflated belly with his other hand. "...this is our child, and I love you both more than anything. You have to believe me."  
  
"I know. I...it's just that..." ChiChi broke into a fit of tears and curled into her husband's embrace. "Something's going to happen..."  
  
"Shush love, it'll be all right." At that point, Goku was feeling whisperings of a bad omen himself, and wondered if he was reassuring his wife or himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma lay on the bed, Turles atop her. With frenzied, hurried movements the two managed to discard the siren's shirt. Amidst the sexual tension and confusion, Bulma began to have her doubts.  
  
*What am I even doing? Will this help? Of course, of course it will. Everything will just flow away...*  
  
Turles flipped the siren so she was on her back, then ran his hand down her backside, almost as if he was smoothing a piece of paper before drawing a masterpiece.  
  
"Do it slowly, make it fairly deep. I want to be able to feel it." breathed Bulma, the anticipation practically rendering her breathless. Turles took the dagger and examined it; the craftsmanship was remarkable. He ran his finger over the blade, smirking to himself.  
  
"Have no fear siren, you'll feel it all right." Turles sat on Bulma's rear and placed the blade against her tanned skin. Hearing her quietly gasp, the saiyajin chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I get to pick what I want to draw, right?" He took her lobe in his teeth and the woman beneath him shivered.   
  
"Anything, just hurry."   
  
Turles smirked, then began slicing through the siren's backside. The agonizing slowness added to Bulma's pain and she started to hyperventilate, throwing her face into a nearby pillow. Each cut Turles made brought Bulma closer to...closer to what? She had no idea until he dug slightly deeper, making her moan out loud.  
  
*Kami...I never thought I'd be masochistic like this...but it feels so good...* Bulma's breathing became more erratic as Turles carved his intricate design onto her skin, and she whimpered each time there was a loss of contact with the sharp edge. The siren could feel the blood pouring out of her, and she shuddered violently.   
  
Turles could see the crimson liquid flowing from his creation, and he moaned quietly despite himself. The sweet blood was right there, right in front of him. Surely he could allow himself just one taste...  
  
Bulma jerked at the feeling of something moist and muscular slide across her back, lapping up the flowing blood. The blue-haired siren cried out, tremors of pleasure shooting through her body. Turles was shocked, to say the least, and he halted his feasting to try and figure out what was going on. The carved woman turned over on her side, blood falling and staining the sheets. "Why did you stop?"  
  
Turles didn't respond, opting instead to flip the siren to her previous position and drink every bit of the delicious substance that pooled on her backside. Bulma writhed and moaned aloud as the saiyajin's tongue explored every crevasse that her blade had created. The pain was pleasure, the pleasure was pain, it all made sense somehow in Bulma's mind, and she quickly found herself screaming nonsense as her release sprung itself upon her.  
  
Having heard her scream like that, Turles' mind began to wander. *What would it be like to bed her...rake my nails into her, make her cry out like that...?* He couldn't muse for long though, for Bulma wound down rather quickly and crawled out from under him, panting heavily.   
"Is the picture done?" She would have been completely business-like if she wasn't breathing irregularly and had a shirt on.   
  
"Complete and perfect." Turles sneered, giddy with the sense of strength he had found. Bulma's blood had something special in it, something that gave Turles a security in his power that he had never had before.  
  
"Good. Now get out and quit staring at my breasts. It's highly annoying."  
  
Turles opened his mouth, tempted to tell her he'd leave when he damn well pleased...when he heard Vegeta raving like a lunatic only a few doors away. The saiyajin lookalike of Goku closed his mouth, nodded and exited the room, anxious to get off the ship...he would be the most likely suspect, he wasn't stupid.  
  
Bulma, however, flopped onto the bed and laughed with a high-pitched tone that threatened to break glass. The lint from the bed sheets was stinging her open wounds, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing except for that blissful, delirious high she had just experienced. There was no logical reason for her laughter, it didn't make sense even to her, but all the same, it didn't matter.  
  
Vegeta rushed into the room to find Bulma topless and sprawled over his bed, laughing like a sick hyena. *I know we dressed her while she was sick, and what the hell are those dark red marks doing on my sheets...* The king rushed over to the laughing woman and shook her, trying to get her to stop. He eventually succeeded, and Bulma merely looked up at him with eyes full of unexplained mirth.  
  
"Why the fuck is there blood on my bed sheets?" Bulma snickered in response. "Answer me, dammit!!" To this, Bulma's snickers turned into a few barks of laughter. Suddenly, she stopped. There was no more laughter, no more happiness in her eyes. It was as if she was stone.  
  
"I'll show you, but you have to tell me what's on my back." Confused, Vegeta nodded his consent. His bewilderment turned into horror as Bulma bore her carved up back to him, the blood still running freely from the wounds.  
~*~  
  
Review! 


	40. Prophesized Downfall

A/N: Hey hi-dee hey ho! Here's another chapter of my story, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting.   
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~  
  
"Who the fuck did this?" the saiyajin king seethed, grappling Bulma's shoulders forcefully. She smirked half-heartedly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. What was drawn? I'd like to know." Vegeta swallowed, letting his eyes rove over the woman's back. There, in saiyajin lettering was...  
  
"Esturjasa."  
  
"I don't need your shit Vegeta, tell me what's there."  
  
"That's what's there. It's saiyajin."  
  
"So what the hell is it?"  
  
"It really doesn't have much of an earthling translation... basically it means worthless."  
  
"...that's it? Worthless? Honestly, you'd think the guy could come up with something better..."  
  
"You stupid wench! You don't get it, do you? Of course you don't, what am I saying? That single word is the most hateful, spiteful insult in the entire saiyajin language, and to have it carved into you is like a death sentence...we don't tolerate worthlessness in our people."  
  
Bulma became silent, looking away from Vegeta and fiddling with the bed covers. She swung her foot from side to side, the mundane rhythm revealing nothing of what she thought of all this.  
  
"So you're going to kill me now." It wasn't a question; Bulma had heard him speak and had already affirmed what it meant.   
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You just said your people-"  
  
"Exactly. MY people. You aren't one of us, siren. You're some fucked up human that's been drugged at birth."  
  
Bulma erupted into a vicious fit of laughter, falling back on the bed and wincing as the cotton stuck to her bloody back, causing it to sting. "Do you finally get it, KING Vegeta?" she sneered, mocking the man who sat beside her. "How long did it take you to realize that I'm INSANE? I don't have...any...control...left..." Her voice trailed off with a whisper.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide, first because of his sudden realization, and second because the sound of a cannon echoed in the distance, not far away at all. "Shit."  
  
"You're all going to die..." Bulma whispered, her voice skipping pitches so it sounded like she was singing. "No one lives but me...just me..."  
  
"Shut up!" screamed Vegeta. He threw Bulma off the bed and she would've hit the wall had she not righted herself.  
  
"Only me..." she sang, her voice becoming more melodious and ominous by the second, a perfect contrast in itself. "Not many can escape the siren...and those who do...they meet their fate...eventually..."  
  
Vegeta roared, letting loose a small ki blast that Bulma simply closed her fist around, vanquishing the ball of light almost instantly. "Woman...if you don't stop your mindless tune I'm going to-"  
  
"Sire! We're being attacked...it's Irsena!" shouted Nappa, barrelling into the room.  
  
"FUCK!!" Vegeta stomped out of the room with the bald man, then walked back inside. "Siren, get your ass up here and fight."  
  
"Oh a lovely time...you'll have...in Davey Jones' locker..."  
  
Vegeta shook his head in frustration, grabbed the babbling woman and dragged her out of the room. *Even if she won't fight, we can at least use her to provide a distraction of some sort.* The king looked down at the blue-haired lady and found she had passed out.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
Bulma awoke to the sound of clinking and the smell of something rank. It was damp where she was. Opening her eyes, she found herself sitting in the lap of Vegeta, chained by cufflinks to his arms, and his in return were chained to the wall.   
  
*It's happening...it's happening all over again...* Bulma thrashed to and fro, screaming so loud she wondered if her lungs would burst. Slowly, through the darkness she could see ChiChi, Goku, Nappa, Turles and some of the other saiyajins waking up. They were all imprisoned.  
  
"Will someone shut her up?!" screamed ChiChi, burying her head into Goku's whip-scarred chest. The poor man had been taken to a torture chamber, simply because some of the surrounding guards were in a particularly sadistic mood. Of course, Goku wouldn't complain. He was Goku, and at that moment he was more worried about his wife and unborn child than anything.  
  
Vegeta, much like the others, was sick of Bulma's screaming so he clamped his mouth on hers, muffling the high pitched sounds that were being emitted. After a period of time, Bulma calmed down, ceasing her screaming and opting instead to get a taste of Vegeta before he died. After all, she had seen it - he was definitely going to die.  
  
The king, however, couldn't really concentrate on his foretold fate while Bulma was kissing him. He toyed his tongue with hers, revelling in the citrus-like taste he was receiving, not worrying in the least that it might be the last time he got it. Vegeta pressed his hands to the sky-haired woman's chest, causing a small whimper to come out.  
  
"Well, well, well. The happy couple."  
  
The captive party turned to see a large, burly guard at least four feet higher than Nappa looming over them. His orange hair almost seemed to glow in the blackness of their prison room.  
  
"Finnigan." Vegeta seethed, recognizing the guard from his last visit to the palace dungeons. Apparently Bulma recognized him too, as her eyes widened and a low growl escaped from her throat.  
  
"My...Prince Vegeta...it's been so long since I've seen you last. Remember though, my true name is 16. Finnigan was so I blended in with the common folk." he said in an amicable tone, ignoring the growling Bulma.  
  
"Like I give a fuck. And it's KING Vegeta now."  
  
"You're going to have to tone down your language, 'King' Vegeta." Finnigan smirked, his machinated mouth curving upwards at just the right angle. "We're all going to take a nice trip to the throne room. Oh, and don't bother getting out of the shackles. Since you all managed to escape last time we've made some improvements as of late."  
  
A large battalion made their way into the cell and propped the saiyajins and humans on their feet. Saiyajins were snarling; ChiChi was yelling at a guard for ruining her dress and the poor guy was clutching his head from the noise...but Bulma was silent. Shaking, but silent. There was nothing she could really do...was there? Or did she have enough power to just let loose?  
  
*No, I can't do that...I might take out someone I don't mean to. Maybe it's best to see what happens, maybe something will change...though it doesn't look likely.*   
  
The group travelled on ahead, Bulma putting a vice grip on Vegeta's hand when she saw what looked like a princess in a forest green dress walk by, then go over to Finnigan. You see, she had already seen this girl, and knew what she would say.  
  
"16...what on earth is going on here? You're supposed to be training the forty-fifth battalion for attack on Runebni. Who are these people and why do they have tails..." Realization dawned on the short-haired blond, and she paled, having heard the tales of the saiyajins for many years.  
  
"Forgive me, dear Princess Juuhachi, but this is Captain Vegeta and his crew. Her Highness Queen Papillon asked we bring them to the throne room immediately."  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there you have it! Let me know what you think, please and thank you. If your wondering about the whole Finnigan/16 thing, it gets explained in the next chapter. Have a good day! 


	41. Deadly Melody

A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews I've been receiving.  
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~  
  
18 looked at Finnigan, her eyes alight with keen interest. "Then I'm coming with you."   
  
"This function is not a place for a princess."  
  
"This WORLD is not a place for a machine to LIVE, 16." Juuhachi spat, having never liked the orange-haired android.  
  
Finnigan merely growled and hurried the prisoners faster, though not getting rid of Princess Juuhachi, who ended up talking to one of the saiyajins Bulma didn't know about at all. On the way to the throne room, Juuhachi learned how the entire battle took place, as did the siren, who was unconscious during that long period of time.  
  
"So, if it weren't for the gas...you would have won."  
  
"Precisely." replied Cabbagio to Juuhachi in a bitter tone, suggesting total unfairness of the opposing force.  
  
"I see."  
  
The group entered the throne room, and once there, Bulma started to hyperventilate. The room was exactly how she had foreseen it, all the people wearing exactly what she remembered, whispering the exact same things and giving her the exact same looks. The multicoloured fabrics, the intricate designs...it was as if Popo's room had come alive in all its grandeur. Tapestries hung from the walls, and almost everything was inlaid with gold in some way.   
  
Bulma, being topless, earned her many shocked, outraged and snide looks from those in the throne room. It was obvious they did not know who she was. The siren raged at this. How dare they! How dare they look upon her like some common whore when she could rip this entire place apart? How dare they look down at her like she was an old sow ready for butchering? Seething, Bulma sat down with the others, her manacles slicing her wrist slightly.   
  
"My people!" Bulma turned to see the man she had identified as her father standing in front of a plush throne, his queen sitting beside him, fanning herself and pursing her lips in agitation.   
  
The queen hated executions done in the palace, the ones outside were much more entertaining...there were so many more people. Not that she was malicious, it was just that she liked wide open spaces, preferably outdoors.   
  
"You see here, sitting before you the same band of cold-blooded murderers our kingdom dealt with some years ago. You see here the 'feared' saiyajin crew, or what is left of it at least!"  
  
The crowd roared, thrilled at the prospect of the band of pirates finally being brought down to their knees. Many civilians thought of them as demons, their tails not helping in the slightest. What would they think if they knew the saiyajins were alien to the entire galaxy, never mind the planet?  
  
"They are weak! They are outnumbered! They have nothing left to terrify our kingdom or any other!"  
  
Another cheer arose from the throng of people gathered there, and Vegeta's blood began to boil. His race, his prideful, strong race had been ambushed with a sneaky attack of mustard gas and another substance which couldn't be identified, blinding many of their crew, killing the ones who breathed too much in. *How can this be, that we, the saiyajins are stripped in front of a gawking crowd who doesn't possess a single brain cell? I am King Vegeta! This is what is left of our planet, we have struggled to survive for many moons and are now defeated? Never! I won't have...it...* Vegeta's thoughts were becoming enveloped with sleep, which overtook him quickly. He had planned to break free from his chains and drive a sword through King Derichi's heart...but things never work out the way people want them to, do they?  
  
"This..." King Derichi gestured to the slumbering Vegeta. "This is their King! This tattered, sleeping idiot is their King!" He gave an evil smirk. "This tailed bastard will be the first to die!"  
  
At that very moment, Bulma snapped. Everything she had been listening to was like fuel to the fire burning in her soul, her mind, her body. An ear-wrenching scream exploded from her mouth, so high a nearby chandelier shattered at the high pitch. The familiar aura of midnight blue surrounded her, and the siren disintegrated her chains with a small prick of ki energy. The blue-haired woman sat up, then walked, dangerously slowly towards Derichi, who's brow was lined with sweat.  
  
Bulma turned away from him, and stood in front of him, her power reaching vast levels it had never before. All eyes were on her; everyone was too shocked to scream. Her eyes had turned an almost black colour. Some brave, and very stupid soul then yelled out from the crowd.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
  
Bulma smirked, then laughed, her aura flickering with each shake her body made, her unrestrained breasts bouncing slightly. She made no move to cover them, she was not ashamed of herself.   
  
"I am beauty. I am deadly beauty. I am your grim reaper, your judgement day, the seducer of souls, the murderer of thousands. I am a goddess, I am a demon, I am the true crowned princess of Irsena. I am a fighter, trained by one of the strongest saiyajins alive. I am Bulma. I am death. I am who you call the savage siren."  
  
The entire room broke into panic. People screamed, wailed and yelled, all trying to leave as quickly as possible. *That won't do, they need to suffer.* Bulma stretched out her arm, a low and high pitch emitting from her throat simultaneously. The grand doors laden with gold and ruby all slammed shut one by one, preventing any from escaping.   
  
Juuhachi's eyes were wide with fear, and she ran through the crowds, madly searching for her soon-to-be-husband, Krillin. When she found her diminutive love, she wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly. The princess was shaking, she wasn't from this kingdom, she was only here because her brother, Prince Juuana had been called for diplomacy matters.   
  
While she stayed in Irsena, she had met this handsome bald knight who blushed when she blatantly told him they were going to marry come hell or high tide, just because he was so damn cute. The two got along famously, sneaking around the palace to find interesting places to make love, such as the walk-in-closet in the kitchen. The cook (poor thing) had been scarred for life when she opened the door and found them at the stage of advanced foreplay.  
  
"Juuhachi...we're going to die, aren't we?"  
  
"No, we can't think like that, we have to be strong. Just because she's the savage siren doesn't mean she can kill all of us. A ship is one thing, a throne room is another. She's probably running out of power as we speak." Juuhachi doubted her words as soon as they left her mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, still in chains, ChiChi was sobbing and clinging onto Goku's shoulders, screaming about how it was all his faut that he had trained her, how everything was hopeless and they were going to go out like a light. Goku tried his best to reassure her, but nothing would pacify the screeching woman.   
  
Vegeta had woken; no one could have ignored a power surge as huge as Bulma's was. He at first was bewildered, then shocked, then extremely pissed off that he had fallen prey to the sleep demon. Nappa and most of the other saiyajins were wide-eyed and petrified...nothing, NOTHING they had seen could prepare them for this. All except for Turles, who was simply content to enjoy the view of his masterpiece carved in flesh.  
  
"Stop your incessant noise!!" yelled the siren, frustrated with the human race in general. Terrified, a hush fell over all who gathered there.   
  
"...Bulma? Is it...is it really you?"   
  
~*~  
  
Please review! 


	42. The Last Awakening

Hello, thanks for the kind reviews I've received! Last chapter!   
  
I don't own Dragonballz  
  
~*~  
  
The enraged woman turned around to see the blond queen she remembered from her dream as her mother shakily stand up from her throne. "I haven't seen you since you were barely two years old..."  
  
"You are my mother." It was a statement, not a question, which confused Papillon somewhat.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You're hoping that I'm just going to calm down and become the demure, polite daughter you've always wanted, aren't you?"  
  
The queen was speechless. Here, standing before her, topless no less, was her daughter whom she hadn't seen for almost twenty years, talking down to her as if she was inferior. Here, mad as a hornet, more powerful than anything ever witnessed in documented history, was the savage siren, Princess Bulma.  
  
"I have news for you and my father." The king and queen each took a deep breath; the crowd was filled with tense silence, and Vegeta was trying his best not to fall asleep again. Bulma paused, looking as if she was contemplating something. "I'm wild." she all but whispered, an insane smile creeping its way across her face. "You cannot contain me!!"  
  
Instantly, the chains around the saiyajins snapped open, and the tailed men stood up, snarling, ready to invoke their wrath upon the crowd. Well, not Goku, he was too busy suffering mental abuse from his wife.  
  
Bulma screamed, her power rising to unimaginable heights. Any frail people were instantly crushed by the gravity that the blue-haired woman created with her aura. The throne room erupted into chaos. Saiyajins ran about, slicing through people with their ki beams. The people were not passive though, far from that. They fought back with a ferocity that only is present when the adrenaline rush pours through the human body. That time had come, and it also had to end...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Bulma released a large sphere of energy at the king and queen, killing them instantly. She leaped into the crowd and began hacking away at the people of Irsena, enjoying the blood that flowed from their dismembered bodies. *What a beautiful crimson...*  
  
Vegeta, meanwhile, was definitely wide awake, and finally had the common sense to fear for his life. The siren was beyond control; he supposed she always had been. So, instead of trying to stop her or get in her way, he turned his sights on Turles, who gulped nervously.   
  
"So Turles..." Vegeta said casually, deeply interested at the guilty look that had traipsed its way across the saiyajin's face. "What have you been up to lately? You look like an earthling who's just been caught for taking a cookie from the cookie jar."  
  
"Not much, your highness...not much." Turles was sweating and extremely nervous. What if King Vegeta found out about his little... 'art session'? He had a strong feeling that he was not about to come out of this alive.  
  
"You see-"  
  
"Hello Turles. Vegeta. You're getting along, I hope?" said Bulma, as if she hadn't just taken out at least one hundred people. "Next time Turles...you should draw where I can see it. I don't think you got the letters right..."  
  
"I agree." seethed Vegeta. "You should have carved your death wish." With that, Turles was instantly vaporized by a scorching beam from Vegeta's bloody hand. Bulma smiled, and grappled onto Vegeta suddenly. "What are you-"  
  
"Hold me...hold me forever." she whispered, staring into his eyes with an intensity that scared Vegeta a great deal. The king held her close, frowning as his fingers brushed against the old wound. For Bulma, she was in heaven...her angel wrapped around her, and all those who weren't deemed worthy for heaven were falling into hell... falling... falling... she was falling... "Don't let me fall...please don't let me fall." Vegeta held her tighter, his eyes going wide as her skin started to pale, then turn translucent... "Vegeta..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma, please wake up. Bulma please. I need you in my life...I want you to be with me forever. I know what we have isn't what you'd call normal, but...I don't want to give it up. I can't bear to lose you."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, albeit a little groggily. There, in tears of rejoicing, stood her long-time boyfriend Krillin. "I'm up, I'm up." Krillin threw his arms around her, jabbering incoherently to his sky-haired wonder.  
  
"I thought I might have lost you..."  
  
"No way. Did you honestly think a little CAR accident would take me? I'm Bulma Briefs! I'm going down in style! How long was I out?"  
  
"Five days."  
  
"Holy crap..."  
  
"The doctors said they didn't have a lot of hope until you started talking in your sleep."  
  
"What did I say...wait, never mind, don't tell me what I said. I had this really long, insane dream that I don't really want to relive."  
  
"Was I in it?"  
  
"Yeah...you were engaged to Juuhachi."  
  
"WHAT? Juuhachi? The raver from our old days in high school?"  
  
"Same one."  
  
"That's bizarre, eh?"  
  
"I know! ChiChi was going to give birth to Goku's kid!"  
  
"No way! That's insane! ChiChi and Goku...how would that ever work? Goku would never go for someone as bitchy as ChiChi!"  
  
"Let's just say Goku was whipped..."  
  
"It's not like he isn't whipped NOW." The two chuckled, it was true that Goku's current love interest was a bit of a control freak, but ChiChi would have been far worse. "So...what about you? Were you screwing around with anyone?"  
  
"Two I actually screwed, and one offer."  
  
"Slut."  
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue, only to have Krillin close his mouth on hers. The two kissed passionately, Krillin making sure not to disturb any of the hospital equipment. They then parted, and Bulma pouted.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too. So who were they?"  
  
"I propositioned Yamucha..." Krillin fell of the bed and rolled on the floor, laughing his head off. "Shut up! It was just a dream! No way would I go for him! He's a pansy!"  
  
"Heeheeheehee!!!"  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you who the other two were."  
  
"I'm sorry." Krillin made his best effort on puppy dog eyes, which ended up working rather well.  
  
"Okay. I slept with Vegeta and this other guy that my mind must have conjured up named Zenith."  
  
"Dream guy, huh. Wait...did you say VEGETA? The same Vegeta that just nailed the martial arts championship? The same Vegeta that said you were the most hideous thing he had ever seen in his entire life...and then you squashed an ice cream in his hair while you two were on campus?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's twisted..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Krillin got off the bed to open it. Standing there was a doctor who looked about 6 years Bulma's senior, with ruddy-brown hair and warm green eyes that held a touch of sparkle to them.  
  
"Bulma, glad to see you awake. I've been waiting for so long..."  
  
Bulma screamed, shattering the overhanging lightbulb. The woman curled into a ball and muttered madly to herself.  
  
"Bulma? Bulma!!" Krillin cried, trying to shake Bulma back to reality. Of course, after living your reincarnation through a dream having dreams within, and old lover can bring back the most painful of conditions. Zenith's head bowed, his white uniform fluttering from the breeze in the open window.  
  
*He had better take care of her.* The doctor left, and Bulma looked up then, breathing a sigh of relief.   
  
"Has he always been my doctor?"  
  
Krillin thought for a moment. "Actually, I haven't seen him around here at all..." Bulma whimpered, and clung onto Krillin desperately. "Don't let him take me...don't let me fall...hold me forever..."  
  
~*~  
  
The end! Review please! 


End file.
